Untitled
by xyaoyu
Summary: une histoire qui raconte comment deux amis d'enfance finissent par tomber amoureux et à devenir dépendant de l'un et de l'autre. c'est ma première fic, soyez gentils pleaaase. n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour m'aider à rectifier certaines choses. ps: un grand merci à miyakano mon bêta reader :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

**Stiles POV**

ça fait maintenant douse ans que Scott et moi nous nous connaissons. Depuis notre enfance jusqu'à l'heure où je vous parle, nous n'avons jamais été séparé, ou si c'était le cas se n'était que de très courte durée. Il nous est arrivé de ne pas nous voir pendant quelques jours, la maximum étant trois , car la distance ne nous réussissait pas. Durant ces journées où nous n'étions pas ensemble, nous ne faisions que de nous envoyer des message, histoire de rester en relation même sans être à côté.

C'est comme si nous avions besoins en permanence d'être en communication. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai toujours besoin de sentir sa présence qu'elle soit physique ou non. S'il se passe ne serait-ce une journée sans qu'il ne m'envoie un message, je me sentirai nauséeux, faible, impuissant comme si une part de moi me manquait. Je peux même dire que Scott fait parti de moi, il me complète. Il est comme une sorte d'élement sans lequel je ne peux exister. C'est bizarre, c'est presque comme comme si nous étions dépendant l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas si pour lui c'est le cas, mais pour ma part je dépend de lui. Il est ma soif de vivre, mon pillier, mon bras droit et je ne peux me passer de lui. J'ai besoin de lui comme lui a besoin de son inhalateur pour survivre.

Mais depuis quelques temps je vois de nouveaux sentiments naître, auxquels je n'ai jamais été confronté. Je pourrais dire que tout cela a commencer depuis l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Allison Argent. Tout d'abord le comportement de Scott n'etait plus le même. Tout à coup il était devenu un être fougueux, amplie de passion et de désirs. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Où était passé le Scott de mes souvenirs, cet adolescent réservé et timide? Tout son esprit était facolisé sur cette fille, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Les seuls mots qui venaient à sortir de la bouche de Scott n'étaient déstiné qu'à Allison . Sans cesse j'entendais Scott répéter à quel point il l'a trouvait belle, à quel point il aimerait l'invité à sortir et surtout à quel point il aurait eu envie de l'embrasser. Et moi dans tout ça, je restais le meilleur ami silencieux et attentif qui acquiessait toutes ses paroles. Je ne pouvais rien dire, c'était Scott et je devais être là pour épauler mon camarade. Je décidais alors de lui donner quelques conseils bien je ne sois pas un grand expert en la matière.

Les choses s'empirèrent lorsqu'Allison et Scott commencèrent à sortir ensemble. Déjà avec la morsure de Scott, sa nouvelle meute et tout ce qui s'en suivait, Scott et moi n'avions plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à notre amitié. Les seules fois où nous étions en contact, c'était pour l'aider dans ses problèmes de meutes et de coeur. Mais sinon notre "Brotime" n'avait plus lieux d'être. Je me sentais plus seul que jamais et je devenais plus jaloux. Je ne sais même pas à partir de quel moment j'ai commencé à être gêné de la relation de Scott et Allison. Peut-être était-ce lorsque celle-ci devint plus intime qu'auparavant. Mais même si c'était mon ami et que je devais l'écouter, je n'avais pas demander à subir ça. Scott me racontait ce qu'Allison et lui faisait lorsque Mr et Mrs Argent quittaient le domicile familiale. Je n'en pouvais plus, je devenais de plus en plus posséssif et je ne voulais surtout pas partager Scott avec cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Je devais lui dire ce qui me pesait sur le coeur.

**Scott POV**

Stiles et moi nous sommes très proches, vraiment très proches. Si je devais décrire la relation que j'entretien avec lui je dirai qu'elle est fraternelle, fusionelle, charnelle... Depuis que nous nous connaissons, j'ai toujours été habitué à l'avoir à mes côtés. Même dans les pires moment dont nous avons du faire face durant notre enfance, le divorce de mes parents, la mort de sa mère, nous avons toujours été ensembles. Et je lui suis très reconnaissant, pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour moi. Parfois j'ai l'impréssion de ne pas le mériter. C'est vrai, je le vois sans cesse livrer corps et âmes pour m'aider et m'épauler. Mais je n'ai pas la sensation de lui rendre la pareille. Même si notre amitié compte autant pour moi qu'elle ne compte pour lui, j'ai l'impréssion que je ne lui montre pas assez à quel point je tiens à lui.

Quand je lui dit qu'il mériterait un meilleur ami plus attentif et attentionné que moi, la seule chose qu'il trouve à me répondre c'est qu'il préfèrerait crevé plutôt que d'avoir un autre ami que moi. Pourtant je sais qu'il aimerait que je sois d'autant plus récéptif. Mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas me le dire de peur de me véxer. Et depuis l'arrivée d'Allison, dans notre classe mais aussi dans ma vie, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à partager avec Stiles, je veux dire sans parler d'Allison, de la meute, de Derek...

Je vois Stiles moins souvent qu'avant. Depuis la morsure, Allison, et Lydia et Jackson qui veulent que je devienne leur ami, j'ai complètement délaisser Stiles. Le pire, c'est que j'en suis conscient mais que je ne fais rien. Je devrais l'appeler un de ces jours pour qu'on puisse se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, autour d'un bon film d'horreur, ou d'une partie de jeux vidéos.

"Hey Stiles, dis tu peux passer chez moi après les cours?".

**Stiles POV**

Tiens au moment où je parle de Scott, le voici qui m'envoit un message.

"Hey Stiles, dis tu peux passer chez moi après les cours?".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

La journée passée, les cours enfin terminés, Stiles décide rejoindre Scott chez lui. Il saute dans sa voiture, roule à tout allure, pensant que Scott veux lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux concernant la meute, Derek, Peter et encore d'autres. Arrivé devant la demeure des McCall, Stiles s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte (Scott lui a passé un double des clés, pour que Stiles puisse venir au moment où il le souhaite), de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse et de débouler dans la chambre de Scott. Scott pris de peur sursaute, il ne sait pas pourquoi Stiles a l'air si stressé. Mais c'est le Stiles qu'il connaît depuis toujours, l'enfant surrexcité, hyperactif qui en fait toujours trop. Mais il l'aime comme ça et pas autrement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as des ennuis avec la meute? Tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes émotions? Allison et toi êtes en conflit?". Stiles avait tout prévu d'avance. Il s'avait déjà quel serait le sujet de leur discution, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne prend pas le temps de respirer. Il enchaîne la phrase à toute vitesse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Non Stiles. Pourquoi veux tu toujours qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?" Scott tente de le rassurer.

"A vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi même. C'est juste que depuis quelques temps, tu as beaucoup de problèmes et je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi pour t'aider."

"Je n'ai pas aussi le droit de t'envoyer des messages pour demander de tes nouvelles et t'inviter chez moi?"

"ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour qu'on passe du "vrai temps" ensemble, que ça me semble difficile d'y penser." Stiles est gêné, il baisse les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de Scott et rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

"Stiles..Stiles..." Scott essaye de capter son attention "regardes moi. Écoutes je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des amis en ces jours-ci mais je te promet que je vais tout faire pour me rattraper." La main poser sur son épaule, la caressant, Scott tente de le rassurer.

"Oooh, t'inquiètes c'est pas grave. Peut-être que je t'en demandes trop aussi. Allez! C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Bon! Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire?"

Cette soirée promettait d'être riche en émotion. Cela faisait longtemps que Scott et Stiles attendaient ce moment là. Les choses devaient être remises à leur place. Les deux passèrent la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, à jouer aux jeux vidéos, à regarder des films. Et c'était bien, parce que tous deux avaient finis par retrouver l'être qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu. Stiles retrouvait son meilleur ami tout comme Scott.

Tout allait pour le mieux entre Stiles et Scott. Ils étaient toujours autant d'amis, se voyaient plus régulièrement. Ils avaient même réussi à intégrer l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Que demander de plus?Cependant, Scott parlait toujours autant d'Allison, ne cessant de répéter à quelle point elle était parfaite et qu'il l'aimait. Stiles, lui, était d'autant plus confronté aux sentiments et aux pensées qu'il avait essayé d'oublier. Il était plus jaloux qu'auparavant. Stiles n'était pas jaloux de Scott du fait qu'il est une petite petite et lui non. Mais il enviait Allison. Il ne supportait pas de voir Allison occuper autant de place dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Avant Stiles aurait été certain de passer en premier quoiqu'il arrive, mais là il n'en n'était plus totalement sûr. Scott aimait Allison plus que lui, et ça Stiles ne le supportait pas.

Scott annulait les rendez-vous que lui et Stiles avaient programmé, préférant passer la soirée avec Allison. Stiles était obligé d'accepter, Scott était son meilleur ami et Allison sa copine. Il ne voulait en aucun cas empiéter sur la vie personnelle de Scott. Mais plus les jours avançaient plus Stiles se sentait seul. Il voulait le faire comprendre à Scott mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire pour ne pas le vexer. Stiles décidait d'envoyer un message à Scott.

"J'aurai besoin que l'on discute". Stiles ne voulait pas en dire plus. il voulait susciter toute l'attention de Scott avec un simple message. Et ça marchait. Scott était inquiet. De quoi Stiles aurait-il bien voulu lui parler? Mais il devait se préparer pour la soirée qu'il devait passer avec Allison. Scott ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il prit son manteau, mis ses chaussures et s'empressa d'aller chez Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Stiles dans sa chambre entendait les pas de Scott se rapprocher. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, n'y à penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Jamais une visite de Scott ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Il essayait de se calmer, mais en vain. Le stress le submergeait.

Les pas se firent plus distincts. Scott ouvrit la porte avec une telle force qu'il manqua de peu de la casser.

"Désolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles? T'est-il arrivé quelque chose?" Stiles se reconnaissait à travers Scott. C'était lui normalement qui avait pour habitude de poser les questions et de stresser.

"Non, non il ne m'est rien arrivé. J'avais juste envie de te voir". Stiles se sentait coupable d'avoir inquiété Scott. Scott, lui, ne comprenait pas, il était troublé.

"Mais tu me vois tous les jours, non?".

"Depuis que ta relation semble s'être concrétisée avec Allison, je n'ai plus l'occasion de te voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Tu es tellement occuper à regarder ta copine que tu ne fais plus attention à moi. Tiens! Quand-est ce que tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois manger avec toi?"

"Hier... je crois"

"Mon Dieu, tu dois vraiment l'aimer Allison, parce que ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas mangé à la cantine"

"Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps alors?"

"Eh bien je mangeais tout seul. Que veux-tu je n'ai pas d'autres amis que toi, tu sais".

En y repensant Scott n'avait pas du tout fait attention à l'absence de Stiles. Scott se sentait responsable du malheur de Stiles mais il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner.

"Stiles... Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît, pardonnes moi, je te promets de me racheter. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai."

Stiles qui avait gardé le visage fermé tout le long de leur discussion, laissa place à un grand sourire. Il pouvait demander à Scott ce qu'il voulait et il l'aurait fait. Plein d'idées survinrent à l'esprit de Stiles: lui demander de lui acheter la collection intégrale de Star Wars, le nouveau MOH, ou des glaces, des bonbons... Mais Stiles préférait rester dans le simple.

"Passes la soirée chez moi et dors à la maison. Ce soir pas d'Allison, pas de meute, pas de Derek. Rien que toi et moi et nos popcorn, et nos jeux, et nos films..."

Scott s'apprêtait à accepter quand il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Allison.

"Je peux pas ce soir."

Stiles savait pourquoi et surtout pour qui. Son sourire disparut et laissa de nouveau place à un visage fermé. Cette fois-ci on pouvait voir la déception et la tristesse dans les yeux de Stiles.

"Stiles, écoutes...Stiles"

Stiles ne voulait plus l'entendre ni l'écouter.

"Stiles! Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, je suis désolé. Allison m'a demandé de l'aider à faire des recherches sur son grand père, je ne peux vraiment pas, mais demain, si tu veux je suis libre."

"Non, c'est bon, je le savais. Tu es toujours désolé de toute façon, mais tu ne fais jamais rien pour que ça s'améliore. Et après tu t'étonnes qu'on s'éloigne. Puis tu sais quoi? D'un côté c'est bien qu'on se voit moins souvent, comme ça, ça me permet de ne plus être confronté en permanence à ton égoïsme. Comment j'ai pu penser que tu passerais la soirée avec moi? C'est vrai, je suis tellement bête que j'ai oublié que tu ne vivais plus qu'à travers Allison. Cette Allison, je ne sais même pas ce que tu lui trouves. Ce n'est qu'une fille gâtée, effrontée, et j'en passe"

Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles réagissait comme ça et surtout pourquoi il s'en prenait autant à Allison.

"D'abord je ne vois pas ce qu'Allison vient faire dans l'histoire. Elle n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas de sa faute si on ne se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant"

"Et tu vas me dire que c'est de la tienne peut-être? Je comprends. Si ça te fais autant chier de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec ton meilleur pote, eh bien reste avec Allie McBeal et ne t'occupes plus de moi."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de dramatiser les choses?"

""Dramatiser les choses?"? Ce n'est pas normal de vouloir passer la soirée avec son ami?"

"Mais Stiles, Allison est ma petite amie et c'est tout à fait normal que je puisse préférer passer la nuit avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi."

"Tu préfères donc une fille que tu ne connais que depuis deux heures à ton ami que tu connais depuis toujours, qui a toujours été à tes côtés quand tu étais en difficulté, qui t'a toujours apporté du soutien et de l'attention? J'ai même cessé de penser à ma vie personnelle pour ne pas mettre en péril notre amitié."

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te priver pour moi et puis avec Lydia c'était perdu d'avance. De toute façon ça ne changera rien au fait que je ferai toujours passer Allison en première place, car je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi."

"Et moi, tu ne penses pas que je t'aime peut-être?!". Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il venait de dévoiler à Scott qu'il l'aimait, avant même qu'il ne se le soit avouer à lui-même. Stiles avait les mains moites, le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il avait chaud. Et puisqu'il avait commencé avec brio, pourquoi ne pas continuer? Stiles avait les yeux baissés, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard oppressant de Scott.

"Scott, pour une fois que je suis sérieux, je vais en profiter... Au début je pensais que ce n'était rien de grave et que ça allait passer. Je croyais juste c'était de simples sentiment que je finirai par oublier avec le temps. Mais plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que c'était évident. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je préférais refouler ces sentiments plutôt que d'y faire face... Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Allison. Je ne te veux rien que pour moi. Je veux que tu ne sois avec personne d'autre que moi. Te voir avec Allison m'a fait réaliser que... J'étais éperdument amoureux de toi. Scott McCall, je t'aime à un point tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Je… je veux te prendre dans mes bras, te sentir, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour, te regarder dormir, te voir pleurer, te voir sourire. Je veux grandir avec toi, je veux vieillir avec toi, je veux mourir avec toi. Je veux passer mes journées, mes nuits et le reste de ma vie avec toi."

Stiles se sentait libérer d'un poids. Il était enfin en accord avec lui-même. Et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt c'était évident. Ils étaient toujours ensembles. Depuis la maternelle jusqu'au lycée. Comment cela n'aurait-il pas pu arriver? C'était juste des sentiments refoulés auxquels Stiles ne voulait pas y faire face. Scott, lui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il est vrai que lui et Stiles étaient proches. Mais jamais l'idée d'être en relation amoureuse avec Stiles ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il lui était arrivé de penser à lui et Stiles en train de s'embrasser mais jamais plus.

"...Je... je dois y aller...Allison m'attend".

"Scott, s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas. On doit discuter. Quand vas-tu arrêter d'être lâche?"

Les larmes montaient, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Mais Scott ne voulait pas le regarder ni l'écouter. Il prit s'est affaire et parti aussitôt. Avant de claquer la porte, il fit un dernier regard à Stiles qui commençait à pleurer.

Durant la nuit qui suivit la révélation, Stiles n'avait fait que de pleurer. Il ne pensait pas que cela aurait été aussi désastreux. Il en voulait à Scott et il ne voulait plus le voir. Scott lui avait brisé le cœur. Jamais Stiles n'avait autant aimé une personne comme il aimait Scott. Même pas Lydia.

Scott, restait perplexe, la nuit avait été longue. Et même Allison n'avait pas réussi à le détacher de ses pensées. Elle avait beau essayer d'attirer l'attention de son copain en se déshabillant, mais en vain. Quand elle lui proposait d'aller se coucher et de passer de bon temps, celui-ci refusait. Il n'avait pas du tout l'esprit à faire l'amour. Il était silencieux, pensif. Les évènements précédents l'avaient tout chamboulé.

Le lendemain, il devrait parler à Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Toute la nuit, Scott n'avait fait que de penser à Stiles. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Ses pensées l'avaient gardé éveillé toute la soirée. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté. Ils auraient pu discuter et mettre les choses au clair. Même si pour Scott, et il en était sûr, il aimait Allison, il voulait tout de même rester en bon terme avec Stiles. Et ce n'était pas parce que Stiles était amoureux de lui, qu'il ne pouvait plus se parler.

Tous ces événements, toutes ces révélations… tout s'enchaînaient trop vite. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il devait voir Stiles. Il en avait besoin. Il lui avait fait déjà assez de mal, il ne voulait pas non plus risquer son amitié avec lui pour de « petites choses ».

Scott attendait impatiemment le lendemain pour pouvoir discuter plus clairement avec Stiles. Le jour venu, Scott attendait son ami, comme d'habitude, à l'entrée du parking du lycée. Vingt minutes d'attente et Stiles n'était toujours pas là. Scott décida d'aller en cours pour ne pas arriver en retard. En salle, toujours aucun signe de Stiles. Sa chaise était vide. Scott ne cessait de la regarder tout le long du cours. Dans les couloirs, à la cantine, aux toilettes, aucunes traces de Stiles. Scott savait que Stiles voulait l'éviter. Dès qu'il finirai les cours, Scott irait voir Stiles chez lui.

L'école enfin terminée, Scott alla chercher en vitesse son vélo au parking et parti chez le Sheriff.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison des Stilinski, Scott commença à devenir anxieux. Il savait très bien que tout n'allait pas se passer pour le mieux. Il avait fait souffrir Stiles et il en était conscient.

C'était vendredi soir et le père de Stiles ne travaillait qu'à partir de vingt et une heures. Le sheriff était dans le salon en train de lire son journal quand soudain on sonna à la porte. C'était Scott. Bien évidemment il fut accueilli par le Sheriff

"Scott? Mais que fais-tu là?"

" Je suis désolé de vous déranger Mr Stilinski, mais je dois absolument parler à Stiles."

Le sheriff, qui connaissait si bien Scott, n'attendit pas longtemps pour le faire rentrer. Il savait que Scott ne serait pas parti tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Stiles.

"Aller, rentres, Stiles est dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je crois l'avoir entendu pleurer toute la nuit. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ces jours-ci. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?"

Scott savait pourquoi, c'était de sa faute. Mais pour ne pas énerver son père, Scott fit semblant de ne pas savoir.

Lorsque Scott entama la montée des escaliers pour se diriger vers la chambre de Stiles, Scott fut pris de peur.

«Et s'il décidait de ne plus me parler ? Et si nous n'étions plus jamais amis ? » Scott ne voulait pas y penser. Pour lui, une vie sans Stiles était impossible. Il avait besoin de lui. C'était son repère. Comment aurait-il fait s'il Stiles n'avait pas été là pour l'aider?

Scott arriva devant la porte de son ami. Le doute s'emparait de lui. Il n'osait pas toquer. Il essayait mais sa main ne lui obéissait plus. Il resta environ cinq minutes devant la porte de la chambre de Stiles avant de se décider à frapper. Lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de réponse, Scott ouvrit la porte et découvrit son ami, sur le lit en train de dormir. Stiles paraissait si innocent et si faible. Scott sentait les battements de son cœur, sa respiration saccadée, le reste de ses sanglots. Il avait dû pleurer toute la nuit pour être dans cet état-là. La rougeur au bas des yeux de Stiles contrastait avec le teint pâle de sa peau. C'était les marques des chaudes larmes que Stiles avait versées pendant la nuit.

Jamais Scott ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il avait pour habitude de le voir fort et courageux. Mais là toute sa force avait disparu. Scott contemplait le visage de son ami depuis maintenant dix minutes. Il en avait profité pour découvrir des aspects de Stiles qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, tel que l'aspect lisse de sa peau, la couleur de ses lèvres, les petites fossettes qu'il avait au niveau des joues, ses grains de beauté...

Stiles sentit une présence. Elle lui était familière. Il savait que c'était Scott. Comment pouvait-il revenir après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? N'avait-il pas honte ?

Stiles ne se sentait pas prêt à lui adresser la parole. Mais après de longues minutes de silence, il se décida enfin à parler. Scott était au fond de la chambre, sur une chaise située près du bureau de Stiles. Scott, toujours dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué que Stiles était réveillé. Mais dès qu'il le sentit bouger, il se précipita pour aller le voir.

« Stiles ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Scott ? »

« Discuter. »

« Maintenant tu veux discuter ? Pourtant hier je t'en avais donné l'occasion. Mais tu as préféré fuir. »

« Stiles...écoutes, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je dois dire qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de m'éclairer l'esprit... »

Stiles ne voulait pas répondre il voulait entendre son ami s'expliquer.

« ...je ne savais pas que j'avais pu autant de blesser. Et crois-moi, si j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour éviter de te faire souffrir, je l'aurai fait. Je t'en prie, pardonnes moi Stiles. J'ai été idiot et j'en suis conscient. Cette nuit je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi et à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour aider des amis, mais je veux apprendre, je veux que tu me dises comment faire. S'il te plaît Stiles, regardes moi, dit quelque chose.»

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Scott. Même s'il n'avait prononcé aucun mot ce regard signifiait qu'il avait confiance en son ami. Stiles, malgré le fait qu'il soit furieux contre Scott, savait qu'il était sincère. Une chose était donc réglée. Mais maintenant ils devaient parler des sentiments que Stiles avait envers Scott. Et ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Scott avait fait le premier pas, c'était donc à Stiles de réagir. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il décida de se lancer.

« Scott... tu sais... à propos d'hier... »

« Quoi ? » Scott le regardait avec des yeux doux et un léger sourire. Stiles aimait le voir sourire. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Les lignes de son visage étaient tellement bien dessinées, sa mâchoire, ses yeux, ses lèvres, tout était parfait.

Stiles reprit « Tu sais... Ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait que... je t'aimais...Je le pensais réellement. »

Stiles n'osait pas affronter la vue de son meilleur ami. Il le fuyait du regard. Il avait peur de sa réaction et de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Scott ne répondait pas, il se contentait seulement d'observer Stiles, qui avait les yeux baissés et qui se mordillait les lèvres. Jamais il n'avait vu Stiles comme ça, aussi vulnérable et aussi peu sûr de lui. Scott ressentait le besoin de le protéger. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Scott qui était assis au bout du lit, s'avança peu à peu pour arriver au niveau de Stiles. Dès qu'il fut à côté de lui, il caressa la main de Stiles, en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires sur le dessus de la main de Stiles, avec son pouce. Il voulait que Stiles le regarde.

Il s'approcha ensuite, pris le bras droit de Stiles qu'il tira vers lui. Il se pencha pour le serrer contre lui. Scott était doué pour faire des câlins. Il avait le don d'effacer toutes peines et craintes.

Scott sentait contre son torse les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélérer. Ceux-ci devinrent plus rapides lorsque Scott l'enlaça d'autant plus. Stiles serrait ses bras autour de la taille de Scott. Sa tête était posée au creux de son cou. Stiles pouvait sentir la douce odeur du parfum de son ami. C'était une senteur qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Scott et lui avait pu s'enlacer. Quand Scott avait eu sa première crise d'asthme et qu'il avait dû aller aux urgences Stiles était resté avec lui toute la nuit, à le prendre dans ses bras. Ou quand la mère de Stiles mourut et que Stiles n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et n'arrivait plus à dormir à causes de ses cauchemars. Ils en étaient venus à dormir dans le même lit... Tout ça lui avait manqué, et il était content de voir que leur affection pour l'un et l'autre, n'avait pas disparu.

Stiles prenait de grandes inspirations pour profiter le plus possible de cette odeur agréable. Scott sentait des petits souffles d'air à l'angle de son cou et de son épaule. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas au contraire cela lui procurait des petits frissons, les mêmes qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Allison.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de s'étreindre, Stiles retira sa tête du cou de Scott et le fixa un moment. Tous leurs problèmes semblaient s'être dissipés. Il n'y avait plus que Scott et Stiles, et rien ni personnes n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment-là. Il le zieuta de haut en bas un instant. Puis Stiles pencha délicatement sa tête vers celle de Scott pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres roses.


	5. Chapter 5

Après le baiser que Stiles et Scott avait partagé, les choses n'étaient plus pareil. Enfin pour Scott, rien n'avait changé. Stiles restait toujours son meilleur ami. Il essayait même de faire des efforts en étant plus présent pour lui. Et même si Stiles l'aimait et lui non, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait couper les ponts avec lui. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient un plus de mal à communiquer qu'avant, mais Scott ne voulait pas oublier Stiles pour autant.

Mais du côté de Stiles, plus rien n'allait. Il avait plus en plus de difficultés à rester aux côtés de Scott. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'était pas insensible comme Scott l'était. Plus il restait avec Scott plus souffrait. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il repensait à leur baiser, à la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, à son odeur, à ses bras enlacés autour de sa taille... Chaque chose qu'il voyait lui faisait penser à Scott. Son lit, son bureau, ses draps... Sa chambre entière était marquée par la présence de Scott. Et voir que Scott ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui, Stiles ne le supportait pas. Il essayait donc de prendre ses distances, de le voir moins souvent, de ne plus lui envoyer des messages comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais Scott ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Ils avaient même tenté de discuter pour remettre pour la énième fois les choses en place. Voyant les efforts que Scott faisait pour qu'ils restent en contact, Stiles était obligé de faire semblant que tout allait parfaitement bien.

Mais il était forcé de les voir lui et Allison se câliner, se toucher et s'embrasser à longueur de journée. Et Stiles aurait tellement aimé être à la place d'Allison, pouvoir lui aussi le serrer contre lui, lui dire des mots doux, l'embrasser... Mais Stiles ne pouvait rien faire ni dire quelque chose. Il devait rester là, encaisser et souffrir en silence, pendant qu'il voyait l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout lui être arraché des mains.

Pour oublier sa douleur et son idylle impossible avec Scott, Stiles essayait de reporter ses sentiments sur Lydia. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il n'avait qu'à oublier Scott et repenser à Lydia. Comme au début de l'année, où dès qu'il la voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme un idiot d'enfant qui voyait sa dulcinée pour la première fois. Et ça commençait à fonctionner. Il ne pensait plus à Scott enfin plus aussi souvent. Même s'il était toujours gêné de le voir avec Allison, il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Tout allait pour le mieux. Scott était amoureux d'Allison et Stiles de Lydia. C'était bien. Ils pouvaient redevenir meilleurs amis et repartir de l'avant.

Mais, c'était pour Scott maintenant que tout s'effondrait. Alors que lui et Stiles avaient tout fait pour laisser cette histoire de baiser de côté, Scott ne se sentait pas bien. Il doutait. Voir que Stiles l'avait oublié aussi vite, il ne le comprenait pas. Ça le dérangeait même. Avec ses pouvoirs de loup-garou, Scott voulait voir si Stiles était comme avant, enfin voir s'il l'aimait toujours. Il tentait de sentir la crainte, l'anxiété chez Stiles, mais rien. Tout avait changé. Lui qui était auparavant le centre des pensées de Stiles, il n'était plus rien à ses yeux. Du moins il n'était plus celui qui faisait battre le cœur de Stiles. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Stiles avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il le voyait avec Allison.

Le jour où Scott admis enfin qu'il n'aimait pas voir Stiles s'intéresser à une autre personne que lui, c'était à la soirée du bal d'Automne.

Au début, tout se passait pour le mieux. Il était avec Allison et son meilleur ami et ils s'amusaient plutôt bien. Ils dansaient, rigolaient, buvaient, la soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Et même s'il dansait avec une fille et que Stiles non, Scott passait une bonne soirée. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Stiles, qui était assis sur un banc à attendre que son ami et Allison reviennent. Il leur lançait de temps en temps des regards moqueurs, qui faisaient rire Scott. Scott voyait que Stiles s'ennuyait, mais il restait tout de même sur la piste à danser avec Allison. Tant que Stiles était dans son champ de vision, Scott se portait bien. Du moins tant qu'aucune ne venait courtiser Stiles, tout allait merveilleusement bien.

Soudain Scott vit Lydia se diriger vers Stiles. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle lui demanderait de danser avec elle. Stiles n'était pas assez bien pour Lydia pensait-il. Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut Lydia prendre la main de Stiles, et le mener vers la piste de danse, Scott n'en revenait pas. Il voyait à l'expression de son ami, à quel point il était heureux et content de danser avec la fille de ses rêves. Et Scott était lui aussi content pour lui, mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

"Je passe une merveilleuse soirée, particulièrement quand tu es à mes côtés. Pas toi?".

Allison parlait à Scott, mail il ne faisait plus attention ni à elle ni à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il observait Stiles. Il pouvait même entendre, parmi tout le gens qu'il y avait dans le gymnase, les battements de cœur de son ami. Ils étaient rapides. Plus Lydia se serrait contre lui, plus ceux-ci s'accéléraient. Scott était hors de lui. La façon dont Lydia se blottissait contre Stiles le rendait fou, la manière qu'elle avait de caresser le cou de Stiles, qu'elle avait de tenir son bra , de porter ses lèvres prêt de son oreille pour lui parler... tout l'insupportait! Scott parvenait même à distinguer quelques-unes des paroles partagées entre les protagonistes.

"Tu es content de danser avec moi, n'est-ce pas Stiles?"

"(Oooh mon Dieu) Ou-oui."

"J'ai vu que Scott et Allison t'avaient laissé tout seul sur le banc. Et vu que je ne savais pas où était passé mon idiot de copain, et que j'avais envie de danser, je me suis dit que j'allais t'inviter."

"C'est gentil de ta part. Merci! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me demander. J'ai toujours cru que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi."

"Eh bien, c'est vrai quand y pensant, tu n'es pas tout à fait le genre de garçon que je côtoie. Mais je te trouve plutôt mignon ce soir".

"(Doux Jésus! Elle me trouve mignon! Elle me trouve mignon! Je peux mourir en paix...)"

Scott n'en pouvait plus, il décidait d'arrêter de danser. Voir ce spectacle ne l'intéressait pas ou plutôt ne lui plaisait pas. Allison ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu autant déranger Scott, pourquoi il avait décidé de quitter subitement la piste.

"Scott? Scott attends reviens".

Scott devait se calmer, il devait aller aux toilettes. Il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, il ou plutôt ses pouvoirs de loup-garou, allaient le pousser à faire des choses qu'il regretterait surement. Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, plus prononcée. Ses dents et ses griffes commençaient à sortir. Il allait se transformer tôt ou tard. Il décida de se rafraîchir avec de l'eau pour faire passer la sensation. Il se calmait peu à peu et ses crocs et ses griffes disparaissaient progressivement. Mais était toujours autant énervé. Comment Stiles pouvait-il être aussi naïf? Ne voyait-il pas que Lydia se servait de lui pour rendre jaloux Jackson?

Entre temps, Allison était partie voir Stiles qui dansait toujours avec Lydia, pour lui dire que Scott était parti aux toilettes et qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Stiles couru aussitôt pour rejoindre son ami. Arrivé aux toilettes, Stiles vit Scott s'appuyant sur le lavabo, la tête baissée. Stiles était paniqué. Pourquoi Scott était comme ça? Que se passait-il? A côté de lui, sur le mur, Stiles remarqua un énorme trou. C'était Scott, il le savait. Qui d'autres que lui aurait pu faire un tel carnage?

"Scott ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe"

"Rien. Laisses-moi."

Scott était froid et distant. Il était énervé contre Stiles. Pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, Stiles prit la manche de Scott, la tira vers le bas, pour ensuite l'entraîner à s'assoir avec lui sur le carrelage.

Assis sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, la tête baissée et entre ses genoux, Scott fuyait du regard Stiles.

Stiles, qui était près de Scott, tandis sa main pour caresser les cheveux de celui-ci. Scott releva doucement la tête pour regarder Stiles. "Scott? Scott, qu'est-ce qui se passe?".

Scott ne voulait pas répondre

"Scott s'il te plaît, réponds moi. Dis quelque chose pour que je vois que tu vas bien."

Le jeune loup ne voulait toujours pas parler. Au lieu de ça, il préféra agir. Il fixait Stiles avec des yeux de petit louveteau. Il parcourait son visage de ses yeux brun, partant des yeux noisette de Stiles, passant par son nez, puis par ses lèvres roses pâles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont l'air douce pensait Scott. Scott avança sa tête, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de son ami. Il ne manquait qu'un ou deux millimètres pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Enfin il posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Stiles, qui le fit frissonner.

Scott et Stiles s'embrassait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI

Scott et Stiles s'embrassaient sur le sol des toilettes du lycée. C'était un baisé passionné, langoureux, fougueux… Les adjectifs manquaient pour le décrire. Jamais Scott n'avait embrassé Allison comme il embrassait Stiles. C'est vrai qu'avec Allison, leurs bisous étaient toujours très enflammés et ardents. Mais avec Stiles c'était différent.

Scott embrassait Stiles avec un tel enthousiasme et une telle frénésie, c'était délirant. Scott n'avait pas à se retenir avec Stiles alors qu'avec Allison si. Il craignait de la serrer trop fort. Il avait toujours peur de la blesser et de lui faire mal. Mais il savait qu'avec Stiles il n'aurait rien à craindre. Stiles aimait que Scott l'étreigne fort. Même si c'était douloureux parfois, il avait l'impression d'être la proie de Scott, comme s'il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Stiles n'était pas son petit ami, pourtant si une quelconque personne était passé à ce moment précis et qu'elle les avait vu, elle aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient ensembles. La friction de leur corps, la manière dont-ils se touchaient, se caressaient… On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient amants.

Scott avait sa main droite posé sur la joue gauche de Stiles. Il la caressait. Parfois, il aimait laisser sa main parcourir tout le corps de Stiles. Elle partait de sa joue, pour aller se réfugier sur sa nuque. Là, Scott inclinait sa tête afin d'intensifier son baiser. Puis sa main retombait sur le cou de Stiles et descendait petit à petit sur son torse. Scott tâtait l'abdomen de Stiles. Il parvenait à distinguer, même sous cet amas de vêtements, quelques muscles. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pratiquement jamais sur le terrain, le lacrosse avait au moins servit à Stiles.

Scott serrait ses poings pour s'agripper à la veste de Stiles. Puis il le tirait et le pressait contre lui. Stiles, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce que Scott faisait, il ne réagit pas en premier temps. Pour lui c'était insensé. Scott semblait si peu réceptif aux sentiments de Stiles, que jamais Stiles n'aurait pensé qu'ils s'embrasseraient de nouveau. Stiles avait peur que Scott ne le rejette et qu'il finisse par regretter ce baisé. Mais entraîné par le feu de l'action et voyant que Scott était déterminé à ne pas en rester là, Stiles en profita. Il passa tout d'abord sa main dans les cheveux de Scott. Il la laissa un instant, traverser la crinière brune de son ami. Stiles avait toujours aimé les cheveux de Scott. La manière qu'ils avaient de rebiquer, cet aspect non-coiffé qui donnait un effet sauvage à Scott… Tout ça le faisait fantasmer. Il fut pris d'un plaisir si intense qu'il poussa un petit gémissement. Scott senti une onde électrique traverser tout son corps.

Pendant ce temps, Il léchait les lèvres de Stiles afin que celles-ci s'ouvrent et finissent par laisser la langue de Scott découvrir l'intérieur de la bouche de Stiles. Ils étaient dans la retenu. Ils n'osaient pas. C'était la première fois qu'ils embrassaient tous les deux un garçon. Et c'était plutôt plaisant. L'idée d'embrasser une personne du même sexe qu'eux les avaient toujours excités. Leurs langues s'effleuraient. Puis elles se touchèrent. Timidement d'abord. Elles se percutèrent une fois, une deuxième, une troisième fois jusqu'à ce que Stiles et Scott finissent par s'habituer. Ils pouvaient enfin jouir pleinement de ce plaisir ensemble.

Ils trouvaient leur rythme. Ils n'avaient pas envie de brusquer les choses et se retrouver à ne pas apprécier ce baisé. Une fois le rythme assez exploré, ils décidaient d'accélérer la cadence. Leurs mouvements buccaux étaient plus rapides, plus vifs. Leurs baisés chastes du début, n'avaient rien à voir avec les baisés enflammés qu'ils partageaient à cet instant. Scott et Stiles s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que très rarement et si c'était le cas, c'était pour se déposer sur le cou de l'autre et y laisser un suçon.

En marquant Scott, Stiles avait l'impression de le faire sien. Stiles suçait le cou de Scott. Il était si délicieux. Son parfum l'enivrait. Scott commençait à geindre. Son souffle s'accélérait, il prenait de grandes inspirations. Ses gémissements provenaient du plus profond de sa gorge. Les petits cris qu'il poussait rendaient fou Stiles. Le membre en dessous de son ventre commençait à lui faire mal. Stiles se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il était excité. Il avait envie de Scott, là maintenant. Et s'il avait pu, il lui aurait fait l'amour, à même le sol. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

La main de Stiles, qui depuis était descendu à la nuque de Scott, glissa tout le long de son torse puis s'ancra sur sa cuisse. Il faisait des mouvements de va et vient entre sa jambe et sa cuisse. La tension était palpable. Scott et Stiles n'arrivaient plus à ce contrôler, surtout Stiles qui commença à tendre sa main vers l'entre jambe de Scott. Elle voulait ouvrir le pantalon de Scott, mais elle fut aussitôt repoussée par Scott. Scott était à bout de souffle.

« Arrête. »

Stiles, qui était lui aussi essoufflé, le regardait, il ne comprenait pas. Il pensait pourtant que Scott profitait de ce moment tout comme lui. Il vit Scott se relever, arranger ses cheveux et son costume, puis se diriger vers la porte. Stiles était toujours assis sur le carrelage froid des toilettes. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Les évènements l'avaient tout chamboulé. Pour Scott aussi l'heure des questions avaient commencé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Stiles. C'est vrai, lui qui était si heureux en amour, il allait tout faire voler en éclat. Mais voir Stiles avec Lydia en train de danser et de flirter, il ne le concevait pas. Ce baisé était en quelque sorte une manière de rappeler à Stiles qu'il avait des sentiments pour Scott et qu'il ne devait pas l'oublier. Scott était égoïste. Il ne pensait qu'à son bonheur et n'imaginait pas qu'en faisant cela, il faisait souffrir. Avant que Scott n'atteigne la porte et qu'il ne l'ouvre, il fit un dernier regard à Stiles, toujours posé sur le sol. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Scott parti des toilettes.

Arrivé au gymnase, dès qu'Allison vit Scott elle se précipita sur lui pour lui demander des comptes.

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? J'étais inquiète. Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien. Ne t'en fais pas. J'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir aux toilettes, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mais maintenant ça va mieux ». Scott, pour rassurer Allison, lui fit un baisé.

A ce même moment, Stiles qui revenait des toilettes, fut confronté à Allison et Scott en pleine étreinte. Il voulait pleurer. Scott l'avait blessé et déçu. Encore. Et c'était comme s'il le négligeait de nouveau. Le baisé fiévreux qu'ils avaient partagé durant tout le temps où ils étaient aux toilettes, ne signifiait-il donc rien pour Scott ? Scott était-il simplement en train de jouer avec ses sentiments ? Stiles était vert de rage. Pour lui s'en était trop. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que cela arriverait un jour, mais Scott était la personne qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir dans sa vie.

Il quitta la soirée, le cœur déchiré.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII

Stiles était dévasté. Il était au plus mal. Jamais il n'avait été aussi malheureux que ce soir-là. La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il avait réussi à danser avec Lydia, la fille de ses rêves, lui qui pensait qu'elle ne lui adresserait jamais la parole elle avait même finit par lui avouer qu'elle le trouvait mignon et puis Scott et lui qui s'embrassaient passionnément sir le sol des toilettes le moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé… Mais la joie de Stiles s'était vite dissipée en voyant Scott retomber dans les bras d'Allison et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'à une minute de ça lui et Scott étaient sur le point de franchir le pas. Voir que Scott lui accordait si peu d'importance le rendait malade. Il le voyait tout aimant et attentionné envers Allison comme il l'était avec lui dans les toilettes.

Et Stiles savait que s'il restait plus longtemps devant ce spectacle douloureux, les choses s'empireraient et il finirait par craquer. Au lieu de ça Stiles s'en alla avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Scott le dégoûtait. Il était si différent du Scott de ses souvenirs le gentil petit adolescent qui ne voulait jamais faire souffrir les gens qu'il aimait. Stiles parti en toute vitesse du gymnase écœuré par le comportement de son ami. Scott le vit quitter la salle, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il restait là, sur la piste à danser et à susurrer des mots doux à Allison. Mais il avait tout de même un sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait trompé Allison. Et même si c'était avec Stiles et que ça ne comptait pas vraiment, cela ne l'excusait en rien car il avait failli à ses obligations. Bien sûr que Scott aimait Allison, il n'en doutait pas. C'était une fille géniale, drôle, compréhensive, la petite amie dont chaque garçon rêverait. Et depuis qu'il était petit, c'était bien la seule fille, mis à part sa mère, qui s'était intéressée à lui. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte.

Tout d'un coup Scott pensait à Stiles. Lui aussi il l'avait fait énormément souffrir. Il l'avait fait espérer alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Et Scott savait qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de Stiles. Mais c'est juste que le voir avec une fille, l'avoir perturbé et rendu jaloux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Stiles, mais il ne savait toujours pas. C'était bizarre et il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Il devait rattraper Stiles et lui dire qu'il était désolé. Scott quitta en hâte le gymnase pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Scott n'avait pas fait attention aux appels d'Allison. Tout ce qui l'importait à ce moment, c'était de retrouver Stiles au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps Stiles était dans les couloirs du lycée assis sur le sol, le dos contre son casier à pleurer. Il éclatait en sanglots. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne le veuille. Elles parcouraient ses joues et tombaient sur son pantalon. Même s'il s'était promis de ne plus verser aucunes larmes pour son con de meilleur ami, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. C'était trop douloureux. Stiles entendait une voix provenant du fond du couloir. Stiles ne savait pas qui c'était. Cette personne était très insistante et n'arrêtait pas de crier. Plus les secondes avançaient, plus la voix et le nom crié étaient distincts. Stiles voyait au loin une silhouette noire s'approcher vers lui. Il la reconnaissait. C'était Scott qui l'appelait depuis tout ce temps. Mais Stiles n'était pas en état de parler à son meilleur ami. Dès qu'il vit Scott s'approcher de plus en plus de lui, Stiles se leva pour partir vers la sortie du lycée. Scott essayait en vain de rattraper Stiles mais il marchait trop vite. Une fois qu'il fut assez près de lui, Scott s'agrippa à la manche de la veste de Stiles pour l'arrêter. Mais Stiles se débattait.

« Stiles ! Stiles attends »

« Ne me touches surtout pas » Stiles repoussa violement la main de Scott qui était sur sa manche. Scott voyait que Stiles avait pleuré. Et il se sentait mal car c'était à cause de lui que Stiles était dans cet état-là. Lui qui c'était juré de ne jamais le faire pleurer de nouveau.

« Stiles s'il te plaît, pardonnes moi, je t'en supplie. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi Scott ?! »

Scott ne savait pas quoi répondre. La moindre chose qu'il aurait dit à Stiles l'aurait rendu furieux et il l'était déjà !

« Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît. Reste »

« Mais tu m'as pris pour qui au juste Scott ?! Tu penses que je suis une personne qu'on peut prendre et ensuite jeter comme un vulgaire torchon ? Et pourquoi je devrais rester ? Dis-le-moi. »

Pourquoi Stiles aurait-il voulu rester ? C'est vrai, après tout ce que son meilleur ami lui avait fait subir, il n'avait plus du tout envie de se retrouver face à lui. Et puis même s'il était resté, Scott n'aurait pas fait attention à lui et l'aurait laissé pour aller avec Allison. Stiles n'aurait été que plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était toujours comme ça avec Scott. Il ne se rend compte de ses erreurs que trop tard. Pourquoi ne s'était pas dit avant d'embrasser Stiles qu'il ne devrait pas car il ferait voler en éclat tous les efforts que Stiles avait fait pour l'oublier. Voir que Scott ne réagissait pas, mettait Stiles hors de lui. Scott ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il savait qu'il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire. Il y avait vraiment des fois où il avait envie de tuer Scott pour son insouciance. C'était justement le bon moment pour Scott pour qu'il puisse se justifier et qu'il essaye de se racheter. Mais Scott était muet.

« Vas te faire voir Scott. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne pense pas au malheur qu'il peut faire aux autres. C'est terminé. Tu m'as vraiment déçu… »

« Stiles, je… »

« Dorénavant, ce sera chacun de son côté, toi du tiens et moi du miens. Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole. Maintenant quand tu me verras, que ce soit dans les salles de cours, dans les couloirs du lycée, dans la rue, où tu veux, fais comme si je n'étais pas là. De toute façon tu ne devrais pas avoir autant de difficulté que ça à m'oublier. Moins je te verrai et mieux je me porterai… »

Avant de continuer son chemin vers la sortie du lycée, Stiles fit quelques pas puis il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Scott. A ce moment précis leur relation, leur amitié, l'affection qu'ils avaient pour l'un et l'autre, rien n'avaient d'importance aux yeux de Stiles. Scott n'était plus son meilleur ami. Ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« … Franchement Scott, tu es la personne qui m'a fait le plus de mal dans ma vie, sale con… »

Puis Stiles parti en pleurant. Scott vit la silhouette de Stiles s'effacer peu à peu dans la pénombre et disparaître. Il avait perdu à tout jamais son meilleur ami.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII

Scott et Stiles ne se parlaient plus. Ils ne se voyaient plus après les cours, ne mangeaient plus ensemble. Ils s'évitaient. Du moins c'était Stiles qui voulait éviter Scott. C'était lui qui avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec Scott pour leur bien à tous les deux. Pour Scott, c'était impossible de ne pas voir Stiles. Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de l'avoir à côté de lui. Ne plus ressentir sa présence du jour au lendemain lui faisait bizarre. Leur séparation avait été si brutale. Scott ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés à ce stade. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il l'avait cherché.

Scott devait tout remettre en ordre. Mais comment ? Stiles ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Quand Scott essayait d'appeler Stiles, il filtrait ses appels, ne répondait pas et laissait sonner ou raccrochait directement. Et même quand Scott sonnait chez lui, Stiles lui claquait la porte au nez. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs soit Stiles faisait comme s'il n'avait pas vu Scott soit il lui lançait des regards tueurs. Quand Scott tentait de s'assoir à côté de lui à la cantine, Stiles changeait tout de suite de place et allait en trouver une autre sur une table plus loin. Et c'était la même chose en cours. Lorsque sa mère lui demandait des nouvelles de Stiles, Scott préférait mentir plutôt que de lui dire la vérité

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu consoler Scott. Même pas Allison, qui était pourtant sa petite amie. Elle avait beau essayer de lui remonter le moral en l'invitant à dormir chez elle, en sortant en amoureux, en allant en soirée, rien ni faisait. Scott était si malheureux et si désespéré sans Stiles. Et c'est normalement dans ces moments de déprimes que Scott aurait dû appeler Stiles et l'inviter à passer la nuit chez lui et à regarder des films avec lui.

La vie sans Stiles était tellement ennuyante et désespérante. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis, Scott et Stiles passaient leurs journées à rire, à plaisanter, à se raconter des blagues, à discuter de tout et de rien. Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Ils s'amusaient toujours tous les deux et même s'ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais quand ils étaient ensemble.

Pour Stiles aussi, le fait de ne plus voir Scott à ses côtés lui faisait bizarre. C'était dur pour lui de ne plus lui parler. C'est vrai qu'il repensait à Scott de temps en temps, à leurs moments passés ensemble. Mais Stiles se disait que c'était mieux pour eux deux qu'ils aient décidé de ne plus se fréquenter. Maintenant Stiles pouvait plus s'occuper de lui qu'auparavant, lui qui c'était un peu négligé depuis quelque temps. Il pouvait enfin penser à lui et non aux autres. Il était beaucoup moins contrarié qu'avant. Il n'avait plus du tout besoin de se soucier de Scott et de ses problèmes de meute et de chasseurs. Finit les ennuis.

Mais quand Stiles voyait Scott par exemple à la cantine ou en cours, il avait toujours un petit pincement au cœur. Scott avait été son meilleur ami pendant douze longues années et c'était dur de l'oublier si rapidement. Mais il le fallait tout de même pour son bien en premier. Tous les deux qui depuis toutes ces années avaient vécu les mêmes ennuis, les mêmes galères, devaient maintenant se séparer pour prendre des chemins différents et vivre leur propre vie.

Scott avait de moins en moins le moral, il n'était pas en dépression mais presque. Chaque soir, quand il rentrait du lycée, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et n'en sortait pas jusqu'au matin. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Scott avait perdu goût à la vie. Et pour empirer les choses, ses crises d'asthme étaient revenues alors qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Scott ne comprenait pas. Il avait réussi à guérir de son asthme mais il était revenu. C'était peut-être un truc de loup garou, car même son médecin d'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Scott devait voir Derek, peut-être qu'il aurait pu l'aider en lui donnant des informations. Scott et Derek se donnèrent rendez-vous chez Derek un soir après les cours.

Lorsque Derek vit Scott arriver sans Stiles, il fut surprit mais ne questionna pas Scott au sujet de l'absence de son meilleur ami.

« Un problème Scott ? »

« Oui. Mes crises d'asthme, que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps, sont revenues. Je ne comprends pas car le médecin m'avait dit que j'étais guéri. »

« Depuis quand ont-elles refait surface ? »

Scott ne pouvait pas dire exactement quand ses crises avaient repris, mais c'était un peu après que Stiles et lui ait décidé de ne plus se voir.

« Après que Stiles et moi nous nous soyons disputés et ayons arrêté de nous voir je crois. »

Derek réfléchissait un instant puis il reprit.

« Tu dis donc que tes crises ont repris quand Stiles et toi avez arrêté de vous parler… »

« Oui »

« …Mais avant que vous ne vous disputiez, tu n'avais plus d'asthme, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement »

« Ça explique tout. Je crois que tes crises d'asthme sont liées à un départ ou une séparation brutale avec une personne qui t'était chère. Et ne plus l'avoir à tes côtés à fait renaître tes crises… »

Scott regardait Derek avec des yeux de merlan frits. Il ne comprenait rien de ce que Derek lui disait mais il l'écoutait tout de même.

« Tu me désespère parfois. Stiles a, en quelque sorte, réussi à te guérir d'asthme en te faisant oublier que tu étais malade. Mais votre dispute a fait resurgir tes crises… »

Scott commençait enfin à comprendre où Derek voulait en venir.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Stiles te manque »

Et c'est vrai qu'en y repensant Stiles manquait éperdument à Scott. Il se languissait de Stiles. Matin-Midi-Soir, Scott ne pensait qu'à Stiles. Il vivait, mangeait, respirait, dormait et pensait Stiles. Chaque chose qu'il voyait lui rappelait Stiles son lit, ses vêtements, son bureau, son ordinateur… vraiment tout.

Scott en était venu à une conclusion. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Stiles. Il avait besoin de lui « comme il avait besoin de son inhalateur pour survivre ».

Vendredi soir, l'équipe de Lacrosse de Beacon Hills et de Michigan Wave, devaient s'affronter. C'était le match de la saison. Et même si le médecin et la mère de Scott l'avait mis en garde, Scott ne voulait pas rater cette évènement qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Et pour Stiles aussi cet évènement était important. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il jouait dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, qu'il allait participer à un match. Le Sheriff avait même pris un jour de congé rien que pour voir son fils jouer. La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse. Et elle avait déjà plutôt bien commencé. L'équipe Beacon Hills était en avance par rapport à l'autre. Stiles se débrouillait bien aussi. Il avait même réussi à marquer quelques buts. Tous ces matchs passés à être assis sur le banc de touche lui avaient été bénéfiques.

Mais pour Scott, les choses devenaient plus compliquées. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il commençait à sentir des picotements au niveau de son cœur. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'avoir une crise pensait-il. Plus il jouait, plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Il avait mal à la poitrine. Il sentait son cœur se serrer et ses battements s'accélérer. Scott s'arrêta en plein milieu du match, il était à bout de souffle et il commençait même à suffoquer. Il essayait de prendre de grandes inspirations pour avoir plus d'air dans ses poumons, mais les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. Scott tomba au sol.

Stiles, qui était lui aussi sur le terrain, vit Scott s'effondrer sur l'herbe. Il savait que si Scott était blessé, il guérirait en moins de deux minutes grâce à ses pouvoirs de loup-garou. Mais quand il vit que Scott ne voulait toujours pas se relever après cinq minutes, Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais Stiles ne devait pas s'en soucier, il devait faire gagner l'équipe. Le match fut suspendu un instant pour que les secours viennent récupérer Scott. Il devait en toute urgence aller à l'hôpital, il manquait d'air.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il avait peur et il s'inquiétait pour Scott. Et ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait le stressait. Il quitta lui aussi en toute vitesse le match pour retrouver Scott. Il partit dans les vestiaires et à l'infirmerie mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Scott. Stiles prit le couloir principal qui menait à la sortie du lycée. Il vit au loin les ambulanciers qui emmenaient Scott à l'ambulance. Il courut le plus vite possible pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il vit Scott sur le brancard, il avait un masque à oxygène et des perfusions de partout. Scott n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Scott ? Scott réveilles-toi. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît » Scott était exténué. Il avait les yeux fermés, surement dû à la fatigue. Mais dès qu'il entendit la voix de Stiles il ré-ouvrit les yeux.

« Stiles ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est quoi tous ces trucs branchés à toi ? »

« J'ai eu une crise d'asthme. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va jouer.»

Scott parlait d'une voix faible.

« Tu plaisantes ? Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à jouer te sachant à l'hôpital ? Non, non je préfère rester avec toi. » Stiles serrait la main de Scott dans la sienne. Il n'a pas cessé de la tenir du couloir jusqu'à la sortie du lycée. Mais arrivé à la porte de l'ambulance Stiles ne pouvait pas accompagner Scott plus loin. Il devait le laisser partir vite pour que les ambulanciers l'emmènent. Avant de monter dans le camion, Scott enleva son masque à oxygène et tira Stiles par le col de son uniforme pour qu'il soit plus près de lui. Puis Scott rapprocha délicatement sa tête vers celle de Stiles et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX

Le soir où Scott a été emmené à l'hôpital pour sa crise d'asthme, Stiles est resté toute la nuit à veiller sur lui. Ne pouvant pas être dans la même chambre que Scott pour cause d'hygiène et de sécurité, il avait dû rester sur le banc, dans le couloir. Même si la mère de Scott avait prévenu Stiles que Scott était tiré d'affaire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Malgré tout le mal que Scott lui avait fait ces derniers temps, il avait encore de l'importance aux yeux de Stiles et il l'aimait toujours.

Stiles aussi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au baiser que Scott lui avait donné avant de monter dans l'ambulance. Après tout ce que Scott lui avait fait subir et endurer, Stiles ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il ne savait pas non plus si Scott était sincère lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Peut-être était-ce les effets de la morphine qui avaient poussé Scott à faire quelque chose, que dans un état lucide, il n'aurait surement pas fait. Dans tous les cas, Stiles et Scott devaient absolument parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant le match. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas être plus contrarié qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce soir il devait mettre de côté la rancœur qu'il avait pour Scott, et être aux côté de son meilleur ami parce qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Stiles avait attendu toute la nuit qu'on vienne lui donner des nouvelles de Scott. Mais les infirmières étaient tellement occupées avec les autres patients qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps de rassurer Stiles et de lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital tant qu'il n'avait pas vu Scott et constaté de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Stiles était fatigué. Déjà le match l'avait beaucoup usé, mais la nuit passée aux urgences l'avait fracassé. Il commençait à s'endormir sur les sièges, enfin ce n'était pas très évident vu leur étroitesse et leur rigidité. Impossible de fermer l'œil dix minutes sans avoir une crampe.

Ce n'est seulement qu'à sept heures du matin que Melissa vint réveiller Stiles, qui depuis avait réussi à trouver une bonne position pour s'endormir. Elle le secoua une fois, deux fois, mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Stiles devait être dans son quatrième sommeil, parce que la manière dont la mère de Scott insistait ne le tirait pas de son sommeil.

« Stiles ? Stiles ? Allez réveille-toi »

« Hmmm…Non encore quelques minutes papa… »

« Aaah ce garçon… Non ce n'est pas ton père… Allez debout »

Une fois que Stiles eut repris ses esprits et vu que ce n'était pas du tout son père qui lui parlait, il s'empressa de demander des nouvelles de Scott.

« Scott s'est réveillé ? Il va bien ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Il est en pleine forme. Il est juste un peu fatigué alors ne le brusque pas trop d'accord ? Il a justement demandé à te voir. »

« Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas je serais muet comme une carpe. »

Stiles angoissait. Il avait peur d'aller voir Scott. Qu'est-ce-qui allait se passer dans cette chambre ? Et pourquoi avait-il demandé à le voir lui et non pas Allison, qui était pourtant sa petite amie ? Mais comme Melissa l'avait prévenu, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'ennuie avec toutes ses questions. Les seules choses auxquelles Stiles devait penser c'était Scott et sa santé. Le reste ce n'était pas important. Quand Stiles arriva devant la chambre d'hôpital de Scott, il le vit allonger sur le lit, toujours avec son masque à oxygène et les perfusions branchées à son bras. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Un jour Scott et lui était en train de jouer dans le jardin des Stilinski quand Scott fut pris d'une crise d'asthme. Stiles était resté traumatisé par cet épisode. Et voir de nouveau Scott dans un lit d'hôpital avec un masque pour l'aider à respirer et des tuyaux pendants de tous les côtés, ça lui faisait mal.

Stiles se décida enfin à toquer à la porte de Scott, mais doucement pour ne pas le déranger. Scott ne répondit pas. Stiles ouvrit délicatement la porte, la referma, puis vint s'assoir près de Scott, sur un fauteuil situé non loin de son lit. Stiles scrutait Scott. Il paraissait si faible et si épuisé. Il était tout pâle. Le bas de ses yeux était marqué par la fatigue. Il avait des cernes. Seule la couleur de ses lèvres n'avait pas changé. Elles étaient toujours aussi roses et avaient toujours l'air aussi douces. Stiles voulait l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ça. Il resta un instant à le regarder. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes que Scott ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Stiles était à côté de lui. Scott pensait que Stiles n'aurait pas voulu venir après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais il était tout de même là assis à ses côtés et à lui sourire. Et Scott était heureux, il allait bien. Stiles était là et il était content.

« Hey… ça va ? » Stiles parlait doucement.

Scott voulait se redresser pour être dans une meilleure position. Rester allongé toute la nuit lui avait détruit le dos. Mais quand il essaya de se redresser Stiles l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que la mère de Scott le tue.

« Stiles ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas mourir tu sais», disait Scott d'un ton sarcastique. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter avec ça, parce que si les ambulanciers n'étaient pas venu le chercher il serait surement mort à cette heure-ci.

« T'es bête… tu m'as fait peur. Quand je t'ai vu tomber pendant le match et que j'ai vu que tu ne te relevais pas, j'ai commencé à paniquer. Comment ça se fait que tu ais encore des crises ? Tu n'en étais pas guéri ? » Si justement et c'était grâce à lui.

« Oui… mais elles sont revenues… »

« Depuis quand ?! »

Scott ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés que son asthme était revenu. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles culpabilise et pense que c'était de sa faute parce que ça ne l'était pas.

« …Depuis deux semaines environ… »

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?! »

« …Parce que… parce que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole… ». Il y avait un silence religieux dans la salle. Stiles n'osait pas parler. Il commençait à culpabiliser comme Scott l'avait prédit. Scott voyant le visage de Stiles se décomposer petit à petit, l'invita à s'assoir près de lui.

« Stiles…Stiles viens… » Stiles était au bord du lit et il s'assit à côté de Scott.

« …Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, c'est bien clair ? C'est justement grâce à toi que depuis toutes ces années je vais bien. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais même pas où je serai à cette heure-ci. »

Stiles le regardait.

« Stiles… je… je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je le regrette énormément. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, ni te faire du mal. Tu es l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Ne plus te voir et ne plus t'adresser la parole a été très difficile pour moi. Stiles si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Stiles je te jure, ces deux semaines passées sans toi ont été l'enfer pour moi. Et je ne veux plus jamais, jamais revivre ça. »

Stiles était touché. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis tout ce temps lui était présenté sur un plateau. Mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Scott si facilement. Il l'avait blessé et humilié. Il ne pouvait pas tout oublier si rapidement. Stiles était perdue dans ses pensées.

Le visage de Scott était très près de celui de Stiles. A tel point que c'était embarrassant. Ça leur rappelait le moment où ils étaient tous les deux dans les toilettes lors du bal d'automne. Scott zieutait Stiles de haut en bas. Il était captivé par ses lèvres et il n'arrêtait pas de les fixer. Stiles était gêné. Le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre sa tête et celle de son ami l'angoissait. La manière dont Stiles léchait nerveusement ses lèvres remplissait Scott de désir. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait tenter une approche ou pas. Après le nombre de fois où il avait changé d'avis, où il l'avait laissé dans l'espérance… Scott ne savait pas si Stiles allait le laisser faire. Mais là c'était différent. Scott voulait vraiment embrasser Stiles. Non pas que les autres fois il ne le voulait pas, mais à chaque fois il n'était jamais complètement sûr de le vouloir. Stiles avait la tête baissée. Scott lui releva délicatement le menton de sa main pour qu'il le regarde. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres comme il l'avait fait le soir dernier où il avait laissé Stiles à la sortie du lycée pendant que l'ambulance l'amenait aux urgences. Les yeux fermés Stiles et Scott étaient front contre front, les lèvres entre-ouvertes prêtes pour un nouveau baiser. Leur plaisir était immense. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de l'autre.

« …Je…Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Tu dois te reposer… ».

« …D'accord. » Scott était triste que Stiles s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire.

«…On a qu'à faire un truc ensemble quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital. Boire un verre, je ne sais pas…»

« C'est clair ! » Scott ne voulait en aucun cas rater de nouveau une occasion de passer une soirée avec Stiles. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il ne demandait que ça. Il aurait même pu annuler un de ses rendez-vous avec Allison s'il l'avait fallu.

En parlant d'elle, elle venait justement de frapper à la chambre de Scott.

« Salut Stiles ! Je viens prendre le relais »

« Je partais justement. Rétablie-toi vite Scott. »

« Compte sur moi ». Scott n'avait pas quitté Stiles du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne la porte de la chambre. Avant que Stiles ne sorte, Scott l'appela pour qu'il le regarde.

« Je te promet qu'à l'avenir je ne ferai plus semblant».


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X

Après deux jours passés à être couché sur un lit à ne rien faire, Scott n'en pouvait plus. Il était impatient de quitter l'hôpital et de retrouver sa chambre, ses jeux, son ordinateur… Mais il était surtout pressé de voir Stiles. Même s'il était venu le voir le lendemain de son admission aux urgences, Stiles manquait à Scott terriblement. De plus Scott devait avoir une discussion avec lui. Avec Allison qui était arrivée, Scott n'avait pas pu continuer ce qu'il était en train de dire à Stiles. Scott attendait avec impatience sa sortie pour qu'il puisse appeler son meilleur ami et qu'ils puissent se voir.

Sorti de l'hôpital, Scott alluma son téléphone. Quelques amis de Scott lui avaient envoyé des messages de soutiens. Scott ne daigna même pas leur répondre. Au lieu de ça il s'empressa de composer le numéro de Stiles et l'appela. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi embarrassé et gêné d'appeler Stiles. Les secondes d'attentes paraissaient des heures. Ce n'est qu'au bout du quatrième bip que Stiles se décida enfin à répondre.

Au son de la voix de Stiles, le cœur de Scott bondit. On aurait dit une fille qui appelait pour la première fois le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Scott en perdait ses mots. Il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Il voulait paraître naturel et décontracté, mais c'était raté. Stiles pendant ce temps attentait à l'autre bout du fil que son meilleur ami s'exprime. Mais Scott était toujours silencieux. Il était tétanisé à l'idée de parler à Stiles.

Stiles savait que Scott était là, il entendait son souffle à travers le combiné du téléphone. Et il n'aurait pas raccroché tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu Scott. De toute façon, son crédit ne craignait rien, étant donné que c'était Scott qui l'appelait. Après trente secondes de longues attentes, Scott se décida à parler.

« …Stiles, c'est moi… »

« Ça va ? Tu es sorti de l'hôpital ? »

« Oui, oui je vais bien. Je viens justement de sortir… dis… »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu es libre ce soir ? »

« Yes ! Par contre je ne pourrai sortir qu'à partir de vingt-et-une heures, je dois aider mon père à faire quelques trucs avant. »

« Pas de problème, je viendrai te récupérer en voiture pour qu'on aille manger quelque chose. »

« Tu veux aller où ? »

« Au snack, manger des frites si tu veux. Je sais que t'adores ça. » Et c'était vrai Stiles aimait les frites par-dessus tout.

« Tu peux le dire. A tout à l'heure alors ! »

« Ouais, salut ! »

Scott était tellement content. Il était plus heureux en une journée qu'il ne l'avait été en deux semaines. Scott n'avait qu'une seule hâte, c'était de passer la soirée avec Stiles. Et même si Allison lui avait proposé de faire quelque chose avec elle, il aurait décliné son invitation. Maintenant que Stiles voulait lui parler de nouveau, il n'allait pas tout faire flancher. Pour rien au monde Scott n'aurait voulu rater ses retrouvailles avec Stiles. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait ça. Ces nombreux jours passés sans Stiles et sans lui parler avaient été une horreur. Scott comptait rattraper le temps perdu. La soirée s'annonçait riche en émotions.

Scott était venu à vingt-et-une heures récupérer son meilleur ami à son domicile. Scott avait emprunté la voiture de sa mère ce soir-là. Scott klaxonnait mais Stiles ne sortait pas. Après cinq minutes d'acharnement, Stiles sortit de chez lui. Il secouait ses mains pour que Scott cesse de faire du bruit avec sa voiture. Ce n'était pas lui qui, plus tard, aurait eu des ennuis avec les voisins.

Stiles arrivé à la portière du conducteur, Scott descendit sa fenêtre.

« Mais t'es malade de sonner comme ça ? Tu veux que mes voisins m'assassinent? » Stiles était à bout de souffle et stressé. C'est vrai, Scott aurait bien pu se mettre à dos tout le voisinage. Mais voir Stiles dans un tel état d'anxiété le faisait rire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner ce qui avait le don d'énerver Stiles.

« Ça te fais rire en plus ? On verra qui rigolera quand tu retrouveras ta voiture toute cassée. »

« C'est bon, excuses moi. Aller montes. »

« Pour la peine tu me paieras mes frites. »

« D'accord. »

« Et une boisson aussi. »

« Ok, mais pas plus. »

« Pas plus. »

Puis Stiles et Scott se regardèrent et rirent ensemble. La soirée commençait bien. Les relations entre les deux meilleurs amis semblaient s'améliorer. Eux qui redoutaient cette soirée, finissaient par s'amuser. C'était comme au bon vieux temps. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, se racontaient des blagues, faisaient les imbéciles. C'était comme si les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passé sans s'adresser la parole, n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Ils s'amusaient et riaient aux éclats, comme avant. Leur Bro Time leur avait tellement manqué.

Comme prévu, Scott acheta un menu à emporter pour Stiles au Snack. Lui n'avait rien pris. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de manger. Stiles s'empiffrait dans la voiture de Scott. Il avait l'air d'être tellement heureux avec son paquet de frites. On aurait dit un enfant à qui on venait de donner un sachet de friandises. Stiles n'attendait même pas d'avoir fini d'avaler les frites qu'il avait dans la bouche, qu'il en remettait de nouveau. Ça lui était égal. Il aurait pu s'étouffer mais il s'en moquait. C'était tellement bon.

Scott était fasciné par la manière dont Stiles mangeait. Il était si mignon et si adorable avec sa barquette. Et même s'il en mettait partout et qu'il faisait tomber des frites sur la banquette de la voiture, Scott s'en fichait. Stiles était content et Scott était heureux de le voir comme ça. Stiles était gêné. Tout le temps où il était en train d'engloutir ses frites, Scott n'avait fait que de l'observer.

« J'ai quelque chose autour de la bouche ? »

« …Quoi ? Non, non. »

Puis Stiles reprenait ses occupations. Stiles surprit plusieurs fois Scott en train de fixer ses lèvres. Stiles lui souriait gentiment. Mais il ne disait rien, il était tellement occuper à terminer ses frites.

Stiles avait enfin terminé de vider son sachet. Il ouvrit la bouteille pour en boire quelques gorgées. Scott contemplait de nouveau Stiles. Il le zieutait. La manière dont ses lèvres pâle s'entrouvraient et se posaient sur la bouteille, la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam glissait de haut en bas pour laisser le liquide traverser sa gorge, et les inspirations qu'il prenait avec ses narines…

Stiles avait fini de boire. Ses lèvres étaient mouillées et reluisaient avec la lumière. Puis Stiles s'essuya la bouche avec le dessus de sa main et tandis la bouteille à Scott.

« Tu en veux ? » Pour être poli Stiles en avait proposé à Scott, il pensait qu'il avait soif vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Scott était toujours silencieux. Pour lui s'en était trop. Il fut pris d'une envie subite. Soudain Scott tira Stiles par le col de son manteau et fit s'entrechoquer leurs lèvres. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Stiles était pantelant.

«…Encore… Embrasses-moi encore… S'il te plaît… ». On ressentait dans la voix de Stiles un besoin.

Ensuite Stiles amena Scott à ses lèvres en le tirant par la nuque, la bouche entrouverte, prête pour un baiser. Après tout ce que Scott et Stiles avaient enduré, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Toutes ces accumulations… Cette étreinte leur était nécessaire. Scott n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour embrasser de nouveau Stiles. Il plaqua ses mains chaudes sur les joues rouges de désir de Stiles.

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucune retenue. Scott et Stiles s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. C'était chaud, humide. Le son de leur bouche s'entrechoquant et la friction de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues les emportaient dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Scott n'avait jamais eu autant de désir pour une personne. Stiles était magnifique. La lumière de la lune illuminait sa peau pâle pleine de grains de beauté. Scott le trouvait tellement beau. A de nombreuses reprises, Scott avait essayé de le lui dire. Mais au dernier moment il changeait d'avis trouvant cela trop gênant.

Scott avait une opportunité d'avouer à quel point il trouvait Stiles magnifique, mais il était occupé à déguster les lèvres de Stiles. Sa beauté, son odeur, la douceur de sa bouche… Tout enivrait Scott. Il avait envie de pousser le plaisir plus loin. Ses mains étaient ancrées sur les joues roses de Stiles. C'était comme si Scott ne voulait pas que les lèvres de Stiles lui échappent. Elles lui appartenaient.

Scott inclina sa tête pour renforcer son baiser. Sa langue ne demandait qu'à pénétrer la bouche de Stiles. Une fois à l'intérieur, sa langue rencontra celle de Stiles. Elles dansèrent un moment, profitant de cet instant de plaisir. Mais Stiles voulait prendre les commandes et ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour que ses envies soient exaucées. Ce qu'il faisait à Scott était délirant. Voir Scott s'abandonner à lui, l'encourageait... Il décida de pousser le vice plus loin encore. Stiles dévorait la bouche de Scott. Il décidait d'accélérer la cadence. Les mouvements de ses lèvres étaient plus ardents, plus fougueux. Et Scott aimait ça. Voir Stiles prendre tant d'assurance lui plaisait. Et jamais Scott n'avait autant apprécié un baiser que celui que lui donnait Stiles. Mais Scott ne comprenait pas. Stiles n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Et il n'avait jamais évoqué le fait d'avoir déjà embrassé une personne ou pas. Pourtant Stiles était doué, même très doué. Scott lui demanderait de lui expliquer plus tard. Maintenant il était occupé à profiter pleinement de cette sensation plaisante. Stiles parvenait même à arracher quelques cris de plaisir de la bouche de Scott.

Scott ancra sa tête dans le cou de Stiles et déposa ses lèvres mouillées sur la gorge chaude de son meilleur ami. Il la baisait lentement, la léchait et la suçait pour y laisser quelques traces roses et violettes. Stiles, la bouche entrouverte, haletait. Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il se mettait à vibrer. Il gémissait de plaisir. Le nom de Scott sortait parmi quelques souffles entrecoupés. Stiles avait sa main posée sur les cheveux de Scott. Son poing se serrait à mesure que la délectation s'intensifiait.

Scott revenait lentement à la bouche de Stiles, en traçant un chemin de baisers entre son cou et ses lèvres. Puis il l'embrassa doucement une dernière fois.

Scott jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il était déjà minuit passé, il se faisait tard. Et le lendemain ils avaient cours. Emporté par le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'heure. Le moment avait été si plaisant… Scott déposa Stiles chez lui. Scott accompagna son meilleur ami jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Scott et Stiles restèrent un instant sur le seuil. Avec la soirée, leur relation était encore plus ambiguë qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils se regardaient longuement. On pouvait voir du désir dans leurs yeux mais aussi de la crainte. Ils étaient perdus.

«… Où est-ce-que ça va nous mener Scott ? »

« …Je ne sais pas…Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête… »

« …Moi non plus… ». Stiles tenait la main de Scott. Il la caressait doucement.

Scott et Stiles ne savaient du tout plus où ils en étaient. Mais ils ne voulaient pas s'en soucier, en tout cas pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à se retrouver. Demain allait être un nouveau jour.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI

Un nouveau jour est né à Beacon Hills. Stiles et Scott avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée. Ils s'étaient amusés, ils avaient ris, ils avaient discuté. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, eux qui avaient commencé à s'éloigner depuis quelque temps. Stiles et Scott étaient en bonne entente. Tout allait pour le mieux entre en deux. Leur relation était au beau fixe, mais quelque peu ambigüe.

Scott et Stiles étaient de nouveau meilleurs amis. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé lors de cette soirée, les étreintes, les baisers et tout ce qui s'en suit… Ils étaient amants, c'était sûr, mais ensemble ? Eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas. C'était compliqué. Un jour est né à Beacon Hills et Stiles et Scott devaient y faire face.

Le lendemain de leur soirée, Stiles et Scott s'étaient réveillés, la boule au ventre. Ils étaient nerveux. Ils ne savaient pas du tout comment ils allaient réagir lorsqu'ils se verraient. S'ils allaient se saluer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou, au contraire, faire comme si tout s'était passé.

Le plus dur était pour Scott. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer la situation. Pour Stiles, ça allait, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Mais Scott, lui, avait une petite amie. Et il n'arriverait plus à la regarder dans les yeux comme avant sans penser au fait qu'il l'avait trompé. De plus, Scott n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter sa relation naissante avec Stiles. Il était dans de sales draps.

Scott attendait comme d'habitude, son meilleur ami au parking du lycée. Lorsqu'il aperçut la voiture de Stiles au loin, son cœur s'emballa. Il était stressé. Il avait la gorge nouée et ses mains étaient moites. Il avait même des sueurs froides.

« Calme-toi, ça va aller, calme-toi ça va aller », n'arrêtait-il pas de se répéter intérieurement. Mais plus la voiture s'approchait et moins il se calmait.

Stiles vit Scott qui l'attendait avec son vélo. Lui aussi était angoissé à l'idée de parler à Scott après ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il gara sa voiture, ouvrit la portière du conducteur et sorti. Stiles fit le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre son ami qui était du côté passé.

L'un en face de l'autre, Stiles et Scott se reluquaient. Ils ne se disaient rien, ils se regardaient seulement et se souriaient. Il pouvait voir dans le regard de leur vis-à-vis, de l'attrait, de la passion, de l'envie… du désir. C'étaient des sortes de messages visuels que Stiles et Scott essayaient de se transmettre.

…« Je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser comme je le souhaiterai, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que rien n'est comme hier »…

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer, tout passait par leur regard. Ce n'était plus comme avant où Stiles et Scott essayaient de se chercher et de se discerner. Là c'était différent. Stiles et Scott étaient enfin sûrs de vouloir la même chose.

Après une minute passée à se regarder sans dire aucun mot, Stiles et Scott s'exprimèrent enfin.

« On va en cours ? »

« Yes ! »

Scott passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles, puis ils allèrent en classe.

Tant que Scott et Stiles resteraient ensemble, tout irait bien. La matinée se déroulait à merveille. Stiles et Scott étaient allés en cours, bras dessus-dessous comme deux meilleurs amis. Ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux et il n'y avait aucun parasite pour les perturber. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, avant que Scott ne se fasse mordre et qu'il ne rencontre Allison. Scott et Stiles pouvaient enfin se concentrer sur eux et eux seuls. Mais au moment d'aller à la cafétéria, les choses se compliquèrent.

Stiles et Scott n'étaient plus seuls. Lydia, Jackson et leurs idiots d'amis les avaient rejoints. De plus il y avait aussi Allison. Et Stiles était obligé de voir son Scott lui être arraché de nouveau. Il les voyait roucouler et il ne pouvait rien dire. Stiles savait à quoi s'attendre s'il fréquentait Scott. Il était forcé de le voir en courtiser une autre. Il était triste mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Stiles devait supporter et souffrir en silence.

Scott avait mal au cœur quand il voyait Stiles dans cet état. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, Scott était obligé de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien avec Stiles et faire comme s'il n'y avait qu'Allison à ces yeux. De temps en temps, Scott regardait Stiles pour essayer de le rassurer et d'avoir sa confiance. Stiles lui souriait pour l'apaiser, mais il brulait de l'intérieur. Il ne concevait pas l'idée qu'Allison s'empare de Scott et que Scott finisse par le négliger à nouveau.

Allison vit le visage de Stiles s'assombrir peu à peu. C'était à cause d'elle mais elle ne le savait pas.

« Stiles, ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre ? »

« Hein ? Oui, oui ça, je suis juste un peu fatigué, mais merci ». Il lui sourit par politesse, même s'il n'en n'avait pas du tout l'envie.

Une fois Allison, Lydia, Jackson et leurs amis partis de table, Scott s'empressa de s'excuser auprès de Stiles.

« Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne-moi. Je sais que c'est gênant, mais je suis obligé. Crois-moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ». Scott était sincère, la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu c'était de blesser Stiles.

« Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je devais m'attendre à ça de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas prévu. » Stiles lui souriait gentiment. Il ne voulait pas faire de problèmes. Tout allait si bien entre lui et Scott. Ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

« Pardonne-moi encore. »

« C'est pas grave. Aller viens on y va. » Scott et Stiles se levèrent pour ranger leur plateau et retourner en cours.

Les cours terminés, Scott attendait Stiles à la sortie du lycée. Il eut la même sensation que ce matin lorsqu'il vit Stiles arriver. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Scott était content de voir Stiles. Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute l'après-midi et pour lui ça faisait beaucoup. Ça leur arrivait parfois de ne pas être dans les mêmes salles de cours.

Stiles fut accueilli par un Scott tout heureux et tout souriant. Ce n'était pas souvent que Scott souriait de toutes ses dents. Stiles ne comprenait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Tu as eu une bonne note à ton test de chimie ? »

« Hein ? Non… »

« Alors pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Parce que je suis content de te voir. »

Stiles, la bouche défaite ne dit aucun mot. Au lieu de ça, il lui sourit, le zieuta un long moment. Il voulait l'embrasser en retour, mais il y avait des gens autour d'eux. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Scott et l'entraîna avec lui vers sa voiture.

« Tu veux dormir chez moi aujourd'hui ? Mon père n'est pas là il travaille ce soir. »

« Ouais pourquoi pas, ma mère travaille aussi. Par contre on pourra passer par chez moi avant, il faut que je prenne des affaires de rechanges. »

« D'accord »

Scott posa son vélo dans le coffre de Stiles. Puis ils partirent chez lui récupérer ses vêtements.

Arrivé chez lui, Scott s'impatienta de prendre ses clés et d'ouvrir la porte. Il tira Stiles par la main, l'entraîna à l'intérieur, et ferma la porte. Aussitôt rentré, Scott plaqua Stiles contre la porte d'entrée et l'embrassa. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. A l'école il ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il y avait les gens et Allison. Mais chez lui ou chez Stiles, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher.

C'était un baiser passionné. Stiles et Scott s'embrassaient avec beaucoup d'ardeur. C'était bouillant, excitant et envoutant à la fois. Scott en avait besoin. Ses mains encadraient le visage rosé de Stiles et son corps s'alignait parfaitement avec celui de son meilleur ami. Il le pressait contre le sien. Scott sentait les battements du cœur de Stiles contre son torse. Leurs jambes se mêlaient.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que Stiles réagit enfin et posa ses mains sur la taille de Scott. Scott aimait quand Stiles l'étreignait. C'était doux et confortable. Il aurait aimé dormir dans ses bras. Même s'il savait qu'il pouvait le serrer fort contre et que Scott n'aurait pas mal, Stiles l'embrassait toujours délicatement. Scott était comme une chose précieuse que Stiles tenait entre ses mains.

Scott décochait quelques mots pendant que Stiles et lui s'embrassaient.

«…Hmmm…ça fais du bien…j'en avais…tellement envie…je n'ai fait…que…y penser…toute la journée… »

« …moi…aussi »

La situation s'envenimait. C'était chaud. Scott et Stiles commençait à perdre peu à peu leur contrôle. Si Scott n'avait pas mis fin à leur activité, qui sait combien de temps cela aurait duré et ce qu'ils auraient fait.

« Aller viens je vais préparer mes affaires »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII

« Aller viens je vais préparer mes affaires. »

Scott pris Stiles par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Stiles ne voulait toujours pas se calmer. Avec ce qui c'était passé au rez-de-chaussée, il était encore excité. Il n'avait pas lâché Scott d'une semelle et Stiles était resté accroché à lui. Il était derrière Scott, son ventre contre le dos de son meilleur ami et ses bras autour de sa taille. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui baiser le cou pour esssayer de déstabiliser Scott. Il tentait de le déconcentrer en lui léchant le cou ou en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille. Mais à chaque fois, que Scott essayait de se défaire des bras de Stiles, son meilleur ami revenait toujours à la charge avec toujours plus de bisous.

« Stiles, s'il te plaît laisses-moi préparer mon sac, tu veux bien ? »

« …hmmm, non, ce n'est pas grave tu peux le faire plus tard. »

« Plus vite je l'aurai terminé, plus vite on sera partis. »

« …hmmmm…ça m'est égal. »

Mais Stiles ne voulait toujours pas se détacher de Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois. Si Stiles voulait quelque chose, il n'aurait pas abandonné jusqu'au moment où il l'aurait obtenu. Et Stiles voulait Scott. Stiles était comme ça, toujours à insister même quand on avait beau lui dire cent fois non.

Stiles était un coquin, il avait les mains baladeuses. Elles ne cessaient de caresser les différentes parties du corps de son meilleur. Elles partaient de la taille de Scott, pour se retrouver sous son t-shirt. Les mains froides de Stiles firent frissonner Scott. Il poussa un petit gémissement. Stiles commençait à prendre le dessus. Il se disait qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup avant que Scott ne décide de s'abandonner à lui. Puis, l'autre main de Stiles venait attraper la mâchoire de Scott, pour ensuite tourner son visage vers celui de Stiles. Là, il l'embrassait avec un tel engouement et une telle frénésie, que Scott commençait à ne plus pouvoir résister. Mais encore une fois Scott tentait de repousser les mains de son meilleur ami.

« …Non sérieux Stiles, laisses-moi terminer au moins, j'ai bientôt fini. Regardes je me dép... »

Stiles avait profité du fait que Scott soit distrait, pour retirer la main qu'il avait sous son t-shirt et la placer à l'entre-jambe de son meilleur ami. Stiles serrait légèrement le membre de Scott, qui avec la pression, commençait à grandir. En le tâtant, Stiles se disait que Scott devait en avoir dans le pantalon. Scott était pantelant. Pour lui la partie était terminée. Il n'aurait pas pu résister à Stiles plus longtemps.

Stiles enleva sa main de l'entrejambe de Scott, pour commencer à ouvrir le pantalon de son meilleur ami. Il défie son bouton, puis sa braguette et faufila sa main dans le jean de Scott. C'était chaud. Stiles parvenait à sentir le membre de Scott, gonflé par le désir, à travers son boxer. Scott devait se sentir à l'étroit dans son avec maintenant la main de Stiles à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Pour rendre le désir encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà, Stiles passa sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Scott qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

La sensation de la main de Stiles sur le sexe de Scott, était plaisante et Scott commençait à se détendre. La main de Stiles sur son membre était agréable. Elle était douce bien qu'un peu froide. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas au contraire. La friction de leur peau les excitait.

Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça avec un garçon, surtout pas avec Scott. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience Stiles se débrouillait plutôt bien. Scott aurait dû lui poser la question plus tard, tout comme le fait qu'il soit si doué pour embrasser.

Stiles commençait à bouger sa main. Il y avait beaucoup de sensualité dans les mouvements de Stiles. Il avait d'abord essayé de trouver une position confortable et pour sa main et pour Scott. Parce que dans l'histoire, c'était Scott qui subissait les châtiments de Stiles. La main de Stiles effectuait assez de pression sur le sexe de Scott pour le faire geindre. De fortes respirations sortaient de la gorge de Scott. On aurait même cru qu'il suffoquait. Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il ait une crise d'asthme, surtout pas maintenant qu'ils commençaient à s'amuser

« Scott ? Ça va ? »

« …Ou-oui, oui… ça v-va même TRES bien … »

Scott avait les yeux fermé. Il avait la bouche entrouverte. Sa respiration se faisait plus prononcée, elle s'accélérait. Il était à bout de souffle. Le plaisir était immense. Ses jambes commençaient peu à peu à perdre de leurs forces. Heureusement que Stiles le tenait sinon Scott serait à terre depuis longtemps. Sa tête s'appuyait sur l'épaule de son meilleur. Il pouvait même sentir les petits souffles d'air sur son oreille. Stiles lui aussi était bouillant. Scott ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il en plaça une sur la nuque de Stiles où il s'y agrippât. Puis l'autre il la posa sur le poignet de Stiles, à l'intérieur de son jean.

Entendre Scott haleter de plaisir, encouragea Stiles à accélérer les mouvements de sa main. Scott n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. La délectation était insoutenable. Sa main se serrait autour du poignet de Stiles. Scott voulait l'inciter à ralentir la cadence, pour le prévenir qu'il allait bientôt larguer les amarres. Mais Stiles ne s'arrêtait pas. Entendre Scott se plaindre le ravissait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire autant d'effets à Scott.

Il voulait encore la sensation des lèvres de Scott contre les siennes. Stiles, de sa main libre, saisit la mâchoire de Scott puis il fit tourner son visage vers le sien et il baisa langoureusement la bouche de Scott. La manière dont Stiles embrassait Scott, lui procura d'autant plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait déjà. Scott allait rendre les armes. Il était au bord de la jouissance

« …Stiles…Stiles…Stiles, j-je crois que je vais jouir… ».

Stiles effectua un dernier mouvement qui fit hurler Scott de plaisir. Ça vision devint soudainement noire.

Scott était essoufflé. Ce qui lui avait fait Stiles l'avait exténué. Scott n'avait presque plus de force. Lui qui était dos à Stiles, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Une fois face à lui, Scott enlaça Stiles et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse. C'était un baiser de remerciement. Scott ne savait pas quoi répondre à Stiles. Il savait qu'en embrassant Stiles, Stiles comprendrait ce qu'il voudrait lui dire. Une fois l'étreinte terminée, Stiles prit Scott par la main et l'emmena vers la salle de bain.

« Viens mon petit loup, on va te nettoyer. »

Une fois le nettoyage terminé, Scott finit de préparer son sac, puis ils partirent chez Stiles.

Arrivés chez Stiles, Scott et son meilleur ami montèrent dans la chambre. Chacun de leur côté, Scott et Stiles s'occupaient à faire leurs devoirs. Stiles qui avait terminé en avance se proposa d'aider son meilleur car il savait qu'il avait quelques difficultés. Stiles essayait d'expliquer l'exercice à Scott, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Scott était distrait par Stiles, pas par ses explications mais seulement par Stiles.

Il le regardait avec des yeux de petit louveteau. Stiles le trouvait vraiment adorable. Il lui touchait les cheveux, puis son oreille et lui caressait la joue. Pendant ce temps, Scott avait les yeux fermés, il aimait quand Stiles le câlinait car c'était toujours doux et chaleureux. Scott prenait la main de son meilleur ami entre ses mains, et il baisait la paume de Stiles. Il le laissa un instant profiter de la situation. Mais ils devaient terminer les devoirs de Scott, alors Stiles retirait délicatement sa main de celles de Scott et lui souriait gentiment.

« Aller il faut qu'on travaille. »

Toute la soirée n'était faite que de petits bisous, de câlins et de gestes affectueux. Stiles était attentionné envers Scott et inversement. Constamment Stiles et Scott avait besoin de se toucher sentir la sensation de la peau de l'autre sur leur peau, les apaisaient. Ils regardaient la télé, cuisinaient et jouaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Un moment rien qu'à deux, à l'abri des regards, Stiles et Scott profitaient de cet instant de solitude. Même si la journée ils étaient ensemble, Stiles et Scott ne pouvaient pas profiter pleinement de l'un et l'autre.

Dans le lit de Stiles, Scott et son meilleur ami s'étaient allongés l'un en face de l'autre, leurs doigts et leurs jambes entrelacées. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, se regardaient longuement, se touchaient, s'embrassaient... C'était le moment de dormir, il se faisait déjà tard et le lendemain Stiles et Scott avaient encore cours. Stiles et Scott se firent un dernier baiser. Avant de s'endormir Scott pris Stiles dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Stiles sentait si bon.

Ils s'endormirent blotti l'un contre l'autre


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII

Ce matin-là, Scott s'était réveillé en premier. Quand il dormait chez Stiles, Scott avait toujours l'habitude d'être levé avant son meilleur ami. Il était toujours le premier debout, non pas qu'il n'était pas habitué à dormir dans le lit de Stiles, mais c'était toujours comme ça. Scott ne s'en plaignait pas car il pouvait admirer Stiles en train de dormir. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, c'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient à nouveau ensemble. Ils s'étaient endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Scott derrière Stiles ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête au creux de son cou. C'était sur le son des battements de cœur réguliers de Stiles, et avec l'odeur de son ami dans les narines, que Scott s'était assoupi la nuit précédente.

Scott était en face de Stiles, il l'observait. Stiles était magnifique quand il dormait, il semblait si innocent. La lumière du jour faisait ressortir sa beauté, elle s'éclairait avec le soleil. Un rayon de lumière transperçait les rideaux de la chambre de Stiles, pour venir illuminer sa peau pâle et sa bouche rosée. Stiles scintillait, on aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel. La beauté de Stiles était incomparable à celle d'Allison. Elle était différente. Bien sûr que Scott trouvait Allison ravissante. Elle était jolie, bien formée, bien proportionnée et elle s'habillait bien. Mais avec Stiles ce n'était pas pareil. Scott ne dirait pas que la beauté de Stiles était hors norme, mais presque. Stiles était d'une splendeur… tout sauf conventionnelle. Ce type de joliesse n'était pas du tout fréquent. La beauté masculine n'était vraiment pas semblable à la beauté féminine. Ce n'était pas pareil, les critères étaient différents. Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'artifices pour être beau, il l'était déjà naturellement. Les tracés et les lignes de son visage étaient doux, harmonieux et on aurait cru que Stiles avait été travaillé et sculpté longuement, pour réussir à atteindre la perfection. Ses expressions étaient d'une telle douceur, d'une telle finesse… Scott était envouté par l'élégance et la grâce des traits d'expression de son meilleur ami, par ses grains de beauté, la forme de son nez et de ses lèvres, ses fossettes… Scott ne se serait jamais lassé de les regarder, Stiles était une telle distraction.

Scott ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa main vers le visage de Stiles pour le toucher. Il caressait doucement sa joue et effleurait ses lèvres roses avec son pouce. Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, il dormait tellement bien. Scott avança ensuite discrètement sa tête pour déposer un petit baiser sur la bouche de Stiles, toujours endormit. Comme il ne se réveillait pas Scott insistait en lui faisant toujours plus de baisers. Après cinq minutes d'acharnements à essayer d'arracher Stiles de son paisible sommeil, celui-ci se réveilla. Il ouvrit délicatement ses paupières, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de s'ajuster à la lumière du soleil. Stiles regardait de ses yeux noisettes Scott qui lui souriait. Puis Stiles pris la main de son meilleur ami pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble.

« Hey…ça va ? ». Stiles, pas complètement réveillé, parlait d'une faible voix.

« Ça va merveilleusement bien et toi ? »

« …Ouais, juste un peu fatigué… Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ? » Stiles baillait.

« Depuis environ trente minutes… Je t'écoutais… tu sais que tu parles quand tu dors ? » Ce n'était pas vrai mais Scott voulait le taquiner. Il aimait bien l'embêter dès le matin.

« Sérieux ?! J'ai dit quoi ?! » Stiles avait peur d'avoir pu dire des choses compromettantes.

«…à ta place je ne sortirai plus de chez toi… » Scott aimait faire angoisser Stiles car il avait le don de croire tout ce qu'on lui disait.

« Aller dis le moi s'il te plaît ça me stresse. » Stiles était insistant, il voulait vraiment savoir. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire pour qu'il ne veuille plus sortir de chez lui ?

« …non, je plaisante tu n'as rien dis… » Scott rigolait, Stiles faisait une de ces têtes.

« T'es vraiment con parfois, tu le sais ça? » Stiles riait jaune, il voulait l'étrangler.

« Ouais je le sais… ». Scott lui faisait un petit sourire narquois, qui avait le don de mettre Stiles en rogne. Mais au fond Stiles aimait quand Scott l'embêtait.

« Aller lèves-toi avant que je ne t'étripe. »

Scott et Stiles se levèrent pour aller prendre leur douche. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient se doucher ensemble. Il leur arrivait de temps en temps de rester dans la salle de bain pendant que l'autre se lavait, mais ça ne les gênaient pas. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, ils avaient l'habitude. Quand ils étaient petits ils prenaient leurs bains ensembles. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'avant et que leur relation était devenue plus ambiguë, ça allait être compliqué de ne faire comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles commençait à se déshabiller. Il retira son t-shirt laissant apparaître son corps que Scott ne put s'empêcher de scruter. Comparé à Scott qui était musclé et bien bâtit, Stiles avait l'air d'une brindille. Son torse était pâle et rempli de grains de beauté, exactement comme son visage. Stiles était mince, il avait de petits pectoraux et de petits abdominaux. Il n'était pas très musclé mais il avait assez de muscles pour donner de l'harmonie et de la beauté à son corps. Il était élancé, avait une fine taille, ses clavicules et les os de ses hanches ressortaient légèrement. Scott l'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, vu torse nu lorsqu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à tous ces détails. Quand Stiles se releva après avoir enlevé son pantalon et son boxer, Scott ne put s'empêcher de contempler la chute de reins de Stiles. Elle était magnifique et Scott aurait aimé poser ses mains dessus et…

« Tu viens ou quoi ? »

« …Oui, oui j'arrive. » Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer, ils devaient se laver. Scott avait pris du retard à force d'admirer le corps de Stiles.

Stiles fût le premier à entrer dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau et chercha la bonne température avant de ne se mettre sous le jet. Scott entra lui aussi à son tour dans la douche. Il était derrière Stiles, à regarder l'eau couler le long de ses épaules et de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés devant ce magnifique spectacle. Il se rapprocha lentement de Stiles pour ensuite poser ses mains chaudes sur les épaules mouillées de son meilleur ami. Stiles sentait le membre de Scott se durcir derrière lui. Scott lui baisait tendrement les épaules et le cou et Stiles se retourna pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de Scott. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, lui qui fantasmait de pouvoir un jour les toucher… Ils s'observèrent un instant puis Stiles chercha les lèvres de Scott pour les embrasser. Une fois qu'il les eut trouvées, Scott et Stiles s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'ajouter leurs langues dans le baiser. C'est sans retenue et sans gêne qu'elles tournaient ensemble. Stiles et son meilleur ami profitait de ce moment de plaisir et d'intimité. Ils s'étreignaient avec beaucoup de tendresse, de passion et d'affection. Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent qu'ils avaient cours. Mais Stiles essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas arriver en retard, il détestait ça. Alors, les yeux fermés, il essaya de se concentrer et de prononcer quelques mots

« …Sc-Scott, Scott… on va arriver en retard si ça continue… »

« …hmmm hmmm… » Scott acquiesça sans pour autant arrêter. Ça lui était égal d'arriver en retard, il avait tellement l'habitude qu'un retard de plus ne changerait rien.

«…Non sérieux, aller arrêtes… » Stiles rigolait parce que Scott commençait à lui lécher l'oreille. Même si c'était très plaisant, et que Stiles adorait ça, ils devaient s'arrêter. Stiles essayait de le repousser avec ses mains, mais Scott ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Ses mains, qui étaient restées ancrées sur les hanches de son ami tout ce temps, commencèrent à bouger. Scott en plaça une sur la nuque mouillée de Stiles, et l'autre à son entre-jambe. Stiles bondit à la sensation de la main de Scott sur son membre et il gémit. Scott commença ses mouvements. Au début il prenait son temps, il essayait de trouver un rythme. C'était ni trop lent ni trop rapide, l'allure parfaite. De temps en temps, Scott aimait forcer la cadence pour entendre le souffle et la respiration de Stiles s'accélérer. Quand il entendait Stiles haleter de plaisir et le sentait venir, Scott ralentissait. Une vraie torture. Scott aimait faire souffrir Stiles, le voir au bord de l'explosion l'excitait énormément.

« …Oooh…ô putain…tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

Scott se vengeait de Stiles qui ne l'avait pas laissé ranger tranquillement ses affaires hier. Il jouissait de cette situation. Scott avait pris le total contrôle et Stiles ne pouvait que se soumettre et subir le châtiment. Mais un châtiment ô combien plaisant. Stiles avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Scott pour se retenir. Des sensations électriques traversaient tout son corps, partant de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds. Stiles était pantelant de plaisir et sa voix se

faisait plus fine à mesure que la délectation augmentait. Il balbutiait, gémissait, pressait les épaules de Scott avec ses mains tellement le plaisir était insoutenable, il était à l'agonie.

«…Sc-Scott, Scott…ô oui, oui, plus vite, va plus vite… » Le souffle de Stiles était irrégulier.

Sous les demandes de Stiles, Scott accéléra ses mouvements, ceux-ci devenant plus secs et plus vifs. Scott assouvissait les derniers désirs de Stiles, avant que celui-ci ne rende les armes. Le son de la douche ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement les plaintes de Stiles. Scott l'embrassait pour tenter d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Il gémissait lui aussi. Entendre Stiles se plaindre l'excitait terriblement. Son bassin bougeait à la même à allure que les mouvements de sa main. Stiles sentait les coups secs que donnait les hanches de Scott contre son bassin. Stiles allait jouir. Un dernier gémissement sorti du plus profond de sa gorge, avant de pousser en même temps que Scott un râle de soulagement et d'accomplissement. Stiles et Scott étaient pantelants. Ils se regardaient, tous les deux essoufflés et exténués. Ils avaient vraiment apprécié cette douche.

Scott et Stiles finirent de se nettoyer et sortirent en même temps de la douche. Arrivé dans la chambre, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, pour voir qu'elle heure il était. La montre indiquait huit heures et cinquante-cinq minutes et Stiles et Scott avaient cours à neuf heures.

« Merde ! On est en retard, vite on se dépêche »

Paniqués, ils s'habillèrent en vitesse sans même prendre le temps de voir quels vêtements ils avaient pris. Scott rigolait, voir Stiles stressé l'amusait toujours et surtout que ça lui était égal d'arriver après l'heure. Stiles, qui entendait Scott ricaner, lui lança un regard tueur pour qu'il arrête de glousser. Mais Scott ne se calmait pas au contraire. Stiles ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part rire avec lui aussi, c'est vrai que c'était drôle en y repensant. Et puis, pourquoi dramatiser ? Il venait de prendre sa première douche avec Scott, alors…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV

Scott finit de s'habiller, il mit ses chaussures, son gilet et pris son sac pendant que Stiles faisait de même. Puis il prit les clés de sa voiture posées sur son bureau, et ils partirent à toute vitesse de la maison. Dans la voiture, Scott continuait de taquiner Stiles. Depuis le moment où ils étaient sortis de la douche jusqu'à leur trajet à l'école, Scott n'avait cessé de l'embêter. C'était son passe-temps favori et il ne pouvait pas s'en lasser car Stiles prenait toujours vite la mèche. De plus Scott aimait voir Stiles s'énerver, il le trouvait tellement beau quand il était irrité. Stiles avait toujours cette manie lorsqu'il était agacé par quelque chose, soit de serrer ses dents, ce qui faisait légèrement ressortir les os de sa mâchoire et lui donnait l'air viril, soit de se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Scott lui pinçait de temps en temps la joue pour essayer de le déstabiliser

A plusieurs reprises, Stiles fusillait Scott du regard. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant des fois. Mais Stiles n'arrivait pas longtemps à garder son sérieux, parce que dès que Scott le regardait avec ses petits yeux de louveteau, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire, ce qui lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité. Scott était mignon à croquer, il avait cette petite bouille innocente… Stiles l'aurait bien mangé tout cru.

« Tu as de la chance que mes mains soient prises par le volant, parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas qui sait ce que j'aurais pu te faire. Je te signale que si nous sommes en retard, c'est de ta faute. »

Scott rigola, même s'il y était pour quelque chose dans leur retard, il n'était pas le seul fautif. Stiles refusait de se l'admettre mais Scott tout autant que lui étaient responsables. Et puis, ils avaient tout de même passé du bon temps et Stiles ne pouvait pas le nier. Pour une première douche passée ensemble, c'était plutôt chaud et Stiles comptait bien reprendre une douche avec Scott et le plus vite possible aurait été le mieux. Heureusement qu'à ce moment, le père de Stiles était déjà parti au travail. Les cris de Stiles pouvaient s'entendre à un kilomètre.

« Peut-être, mais pendant qu'on prenait notre douche, ça ne semblait pas te déranger plus que ça qu'on soit en retard et tu paraissais profiter de la situation. Je pourrai même dire que tu en redemandais. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. A plusieurs reprises je t'avais demandé d'arrêter, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter…» Stiles niait les faits, et même si Scott disait vrai, Stiles aurait démenti jusqu'au bout parce qu'il détestait avoir tort.

« Certes… tu veux que je te rappelle la scène peut être ? « Scott…oh oui, oui plus vite… » »

Embarrassé d'entendre Scott l'imitant en train de gémir, Stiles rougit. Il était vert de rage et il voulait l'étrangler. Mais c'était toujours comme ça entre Stiles et Scott ils étaient constamment en train de se chamailler et de s'embêter. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien mais c'était une façon de montrer l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Je vais le tuer… Tu as VRAIMENT de la chance que je sois en train de conduire, Scott… »

Tout le trajet n'était fait que de taquineries, de chamailleries et de rigolades. Scott et Stiles étaient heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Sentir la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés les apaisait. Ils ne voulaient plus se séparer maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Stiles égayait les journées de Scott et inversement. Le temps passait plus vite, les jours paraissaient des heures, les heures des secondes… Jamais les deux meilleurs amis, et maintenant amants, n'avaient autant été aussi contents de leur vie. Les deux meilleurs amis n'étaient plus effrayés par leurs sentiments. Scott était enfin en accord avec ses pensées, et il semblait être sincère. Qui sait combien de temps ce bonheur aurait duré, mais tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, tout allaient pour le mieux. Et ils ne voulaient surtout pas penser, ni se soucier de quand ce bonheur cesserait. Ils étaient heureux ensembles et c'était le plus important.

Arrivés au lycée, Stiles et Scott s'empressèrent de sortir de la voiture et ils allèrent en direction de leur salle de classe. Stiles et Scott coururent à en perdre haleine, ils avaient trente minutes de retard, et ils savaient que leur professeur les attraperait au tournant. Ils craignaient la confrontation et ils savaient pertinemment qu'une belle heure de colle les attendait. Mais pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Ils seraient ensemble de toute façon.

Stiles et son meilleur ami se rapprochaient de leur salle de classe. Avant que Stiles ne s'apprête à frapper à la porte pour ensuite entrer, Scott l'arrêta.

« Attends. » Scott pris Stiles par la manche de son gilet, jeta un coup d'œil de droite à gauche, voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et s'ils étaient bien seuls, puis il tendit ses lèvres vers celles de Stiles et l'embrassa sur la bouche. C'était rapide et fugace, mais il y avait tant d'affection et de tendresse dans ce baiser. Stiles sourit à Scott et l'embrassa en retour. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue de sa paume chaude et enfin ils se décidèrent à toquer à la porte et à subir le châtiment qui les attendait.

Comme il l'avait été prévu, Monsieur Harris les obligea à rester une heure de plus après les cours, mais ils ne semblaient pas être embêtés plus que ça. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude. Dans la salle de classe, Scott et Stiles ne purent pas s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre car leur prof les en empêcha. Scott parti s'assoir à côté d'Allison et Stiles à côté de la fenêtre, au fond de la salle. De temps en temps Scott et Stiles se jetaient de petits coups d'œil. Stiles faisait le pitre, ce qui faisait rire Scott. Il le trouvait tellement drôle, avec lui il ne s'ennuyait jamais, c'était toujours la cours de récré avec Stiles. Même séparés, Stiles et Scott ne pouvaient s'empêcher de communiquer, c'était fou. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient rien qu'en se regardant.

Bien que Scott et Allison soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Scott ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il avait passé tout le cours à regarder Stiles et à rire avec lui. Scott n'avait fait qu'un seul petit sourire à Allison depuis que lui et Stiles étaient arrivés en classe, puis il ne lui avait plus parlé. Allison était un peu jalouse de la relation que Scott avait avec Stiles. Ils étaient tellement proches ces derniers temps. Scott commençait même à l'oublier au dépit son meilleur ami. Elle savait que Scott l'aimait, mais certaines fois elle en doutait. Ce Stiles. Qu'est-ce que Scott pouvait bien lui trouver ? Ce n'était qu'un stupide garçon surexcité sans importance et qui les empêchaient elle et Scott de vivre pleinement leur relation. Allison savait que si elle avait demandé à Scott de faire un choix entre elle et Stiles, il l'aurait choisi elle sans hésitation. Mais bon, Stiles était le meilleur ami de Scott et il semblait le rendre heureux alors. Et tant que Scott allait bien Allison allait bien elle aussi. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait laisser Stiles lui voler Scott. Elle devait le récupérer, mais comment ? En demandant à Scott de voir Stiles moins souvent ? Non, Scott n'aurait jamais accepté. Ou peut-être en demandant à Lydia de s'occuper de Stiles ? C'était une bonne idée, Allison savait que Stiles en pinçait pour Lydia. Elle devrait en toucher un mot à Lydia.

L'heure de cours terminée, Stiles et Scott se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe. Ils n'avaient passés que trente minutes séparés l'un de l'autre, mais pour eux c'était beaucoup. Maintenant qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proches, ils leur étaient difficiles de rester éloignés ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Pendant que Stiles et Scott discutaient devant la salle de classe, Allison ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont Stiles regardait Scott. Il y avait de la fascination et de l'attrait et en s'y penchant plus, on aurait presque dit qu'il y avait de l'amour dans son regard. Stiles était-il amoureux de Scott ? Non c'était impossible. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Mais plus Allison examinait les faits et gestes de Stiles, plus ses craintes se révélaient concrètes. Elle ne pouvait pas seulement se baser sur les regards de Stiles, elle devait aussi le voir à l'action, voir comment il agissait avec Scott. Allison devait tenter une expérience pour voir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Elle partit en direction de son petit ami et de Stiles. Arrivée près de Scott, Allison s'agrippa au bras de son petit ami, entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles. Il ne réagissait pas, mais en l'inspectant de plus près, Allison pouvait voir qu'il était tout de même gêné. Par quoi ? Ça elle devait le savoir. Sans plus attendre elle embrassa Scott sur la bouche et regarda Stiles de nouveau. Il les regarda, s'arrêta un instant de parler, ferma les yeux, pris une inspiration, puis il reprit. Ce qu'elle pensait s'avérerait être vraie, Stiles était bel et bien amoureux de Scott. En même temps, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Stiles en pinçait pour Scott. Il était beau, musclé, gentil et c'était le Co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, qui n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureux de lui sérieux ? Mais selon Allison c'était du temps de perdu pour Stiles parce que Scott ne l'aimerait jamais. Et surtout pourquoi irait-il perdre son temps avec un garçon pareil ?

Après qu'elle ait terminé de mener son en enquête, Allison tira Scott de force par le bras, pour qu'ils aillent en cours.

« Tu viens sinon on va être en retard. »

« D'accord ». Scott n'avait pas terminé de parler avec Stiles, mais il devait partir pour ne pas arriver de nouveau en retard et avoir une nouvelle heure de colle. Allison semblait si impatiente d'aller en cours… Scott ne voulait pas partir et laisser Stiles tout seul. Il voulait rester avec lui… Rester à tout jamais avec lui et ne plus le laisser.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

Après leur première heure de classe, Stiles et Scott s'étaient séparés pour aller à leur cours suivant. Stiles était parti tout seul à son cours de mathématique, tandis que Scott était avec Allison à leur cours de physique chimie. C'était le cœur déchiré que Scott avait laissé son meilleur ami. Même s'il savait qu'il allait le retrouver dans la journée, pour profiter de l'heure de colle qu'ils avaient reçu lui et Stiles, Scott avait eu du mal à le lâcher. Toute les fois où Scott avait dû laisser Stiles pour partir lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Scott se sentait bien quand il était avec Stiles, il aimait rester avec lui. Ils avaient l'habitude de toujours être ensemble, et ce depuis la maternelle. Mais avec leur relation naissante, Scott appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de Stiles. Il aimait avoir la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne, entendre sa belle voix, sentir son parfum… Quand Scott n'était pas avec Stiles, il avait la sensation qu'une part de lui manquait, comme s'il n'était pas complet. Il était toujours perturbé lorsque son meilleur ami était absent. Il était mal à l'aise, effacé, discret... Mais dès que son meilleur ami était en sa compagnie, Scott avait l'impression de renaître, d'être en total osmose. Stiles le comblait, il l'émerveillait et il rendait ses journées et sa vie plus agréables. Stiles le fascinait, il lui faisait voir le monde sous un nouveau jour. Même si Scott était avec Allison, elle n'arrivait pas à l'émerveiller et à le rendre heureux comme Stiles le faisait. Stiles était une sorte de bouffée d'air frais, son point de repère... son âme-sœur.

Bien que Stiles et Scott ne fussent pas ensemble, Scott avait l'impression d'avoir Stiles à ses côtés. Il savait pertinemment que Stiles n'était pas dans la même salle que lui, mais Scott avait vraiment la sensation que Stiles était avec lui et Allison à leur cours de physique chimie. Alors, de temps en temps, Scott se tournait pour regarder autour de lui, sous les tables, au fond de la salle, pour voir si Stiles ne se cachait pas pour lui faire une blague, mais rien. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Stiles dans les parages. Scott était troublé parce qu'il aurait vraiment juré avoir Stiles à côté de lui, il le sentait. C'était ça, Scott sentait l'odeur de Stiles. D'où elle provenait-elle ? Scott ne le savait pas. Depuis l'arrivée de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, les capacités de ses sens avaient augmenté en particulier son odorat. Son odorat s'était tellement développé avec sa transformation, que Scott était capable de retenir l'odeur d'une personne et celle dont il se souvenait le plus était celle de Stiles. Scott aurait pu la reconnaître parmi cent odeurs différentes. C'était avec la senteur de son meilleur ami dans les narines, que Scott s'était endormi la nuit précédente. Avant qu'il ne se fasse mordre et qu'il ne devienne lycanthrope, Scott n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Stiles sentait bon. Il parvenait à distinguer un mélange de lessive, de parfum et de senteur corporelle. La combinaison de ces trois éléments donnait un arôme doux, agréable à humer. La fragrance de Stiles envoutait Scott et à chaque fois qu'il était à côté de Stiles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le sentir. Il cherchait partout, il s'était encore retourné, regardé au fond de la salle avait de nouveau cherché sous les tables… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il sentait si fort le parfum de Stiles alors qu'il n'était pas là. Scott baissa désespérément sa tête, c'était de la torture. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Scott se rendit compte qu'il portait le gilet de Stiles. Et il se rappelait le moment où ils étaient sortis en furie de la salle de bain, qu'ils s'étaient habillés en toute vitesse sans même faire attention aux vêtements qu'ils avaient pris. Scott, les yeux fermés, secoua légèrement la tête, il sourit et enfouit son nez dans la manche du gilet de Stiles, ça sentait tellement bon. Il prenait de grandes inspirations pour profiter de cette bonne odeur qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Stiles lui manquait. A ce même moment, le portable de Scott s'était mis à vibrer, il avait reçu un message. C'était Stiles.

« _Tu me manques petit con_ ». Scott sourit quand il vit le message que son meilleur ami lui avait laissé. C'était du Stiles tout craché, toujours avec une pointe d'humour. Scott n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Stiles si affectueux et tendre. Le Stiles de maintenant était si différent de celui qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Scott découvrait un Stiles doux, aimant, attentionné et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Il savait à quel point Stiles avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments, toujours à se cacher derrière ses phrases sarcastiques et son humour. Il gardait toujours tout pour lui. Scott était l'une des rares personnes à qui il montrait cette facette de lui. Peut-être en avait-il honte. Stiles avait si peu d'expérience en amour qu'il avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Scott envoya un message à Stiles

« _Toi aussi Stiles_… ». Scott et Stiles avaient hâte de se retrouver.

Les cours du matin terminés, Stiles et son meilleur ami se rejoignirent à la cantine. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas seuls, Allison, Lydia, Jackson et leur bande d'amis les avaient rejoints. Scott était entre Allison et son meilleur ami, rien de plus perturbant. Même si la situation allait être difficile à gérer, Scott ne devait pas se laisser submerger. C'était aussi dur pour Stiles de faire comme si Scott n'était que son meilleur ami et rien de plus. Encore une fois, il devait le laisser à Allison.

Stiles s'était assis à côté de Scott comme ça il n'aurait pas été obligé de les voir lui et Allison s'embrasser. Scott et Stiles discutaient, ils s'étaient retrouvés et tout allait pour le mieux. On pouvait voir sur leurs visages leur contentement, ils n'arrêtaient pas de sourire. Consciente des sentiments que Stiles avait envers son petit ami, Allison ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embêter, elle embrassait Scott, lui glissait des mots doux dans l'oreille, lui caressait la nuque et les cheveux dans un seul but, déstabiliser Stiles, et elle y arrivait. Toute sa joie s'était dissipée en la voyant toucher Scott. Stiles était silencieux et même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment il était abattu à chaque fois qu'il voyait Scott et Allison roucouler ensemble.

Même sans le regarder, Scott savait que son meilleur ami était triste, il le sentait. Avec sa transformation, Scott avait bénéficié de nombreuses capacités dont celle de percevoir l'émotion des gens, et là il ressentait la tristesse de Stiles. Elle était tellement puissante, tellement forte que Scott pouvait flairer. Sous la table, à l'abri des regards, on pouvait voir Scott cherchant la main de Stiles, la lui prendre discrètement et la serrer délicatement. Ils s'effleuraient les doigts puis les entrelaçaient. De temps en temps ils aimaient poser leur main sur la cuisse de l'autre, l'empoigner doucement puis la caresser. C'était bon d'avoir la sensation de l'autre sur soi. Stiles sourit, il se sentait mieux, il pouvait repartir de nouveau.

Scott et son meilleur ami se retrouvèrent dans la salle de classe où ils avaient reçu leur heure de colle le matin même. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de rigolade, surtout avec Monsieur Harris, leur diable de professeur, dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il n'avait même pas daigné leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un devoir à faire, il les avait laissé là à s'ennuyer et à se morfondre, pendant que lui lisait son petit journal. Stiles s'accoudait à la table, la tête entre ses deux mains, l'air dépité, à marmonner. On pouvait lire dans son regard de la haine et de la rage, Stiles détestait tellement Monsieur Harris. Pendant ce temps Scott regardait par la fenêtre, ça ne changeait pas de quand il était en classe, il n'était jamais concentré un rien le distrayait. Il pouvait rester toute une heure à regarder les oiseaux dehors. Mais à la longue Scott finissait par s'ennuyer lui aussi, il voulait s'amuser. Monsieur Harris était toujours concentré sur son journal et Stiles toujours occupé à l'insulter. Discrètement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Scott tendit sa main vers Stiles. Doucement, il approchait son meilleur ami, puis il posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de celui-ci. Stiles sursauta légèrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'était en train de mijoter Scott, mais il le laissait faire, il le regardait, il pensait qu'il voulait juste lui faire un petit geste de tendresse. Quand il comprit que Scott cherchait en réalité à atteindre son entrejambe, Stiles se retourna vers celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés. Il prit la main de Scott pour la reposer sur sa cuisse. Mais Scott, qui ne voulait pas se calmer pour autant, redirigea sa main vers Stiles et là il serra délicatement le membre de celui-ci. Scott pouvait sentir le sexe de Stiles à travers son jean. Stiles bondit et jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre l'air de rien. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air si calme, alors qu'au même moment il avait sa main sur l'entrejambe de Stiles ? Monsieur Harris leva son nez de son journal pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

« Un problème Monsieur Stilinski ? »

« Quoi ? Non pas du tout. »

Stiles dévisagea Scott pendant que celui-ci rigolait, il repoussa encore la main de son meilleur ami. Stiles était rouge, il était gêné parce que ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour faire ça, mais alors vraiment pas. Qu'auraient-ils dis si Monsieur Harris les avaient vu ? Scott de nouveau, tendit sa main vers le sexe de Stiles, mais celui-ci ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Alors il prit la main de Scott pour tordre ses doigts. Scott poussa un cri de douleur. Monsieur Harris les regarda une nouvelle fois, l'air agacé et Stiles qui riait s'excusa.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Monsieur Harris commença à faire ses affaires. Scott et Stiles voyant leur professeur préparer son sac pensèrent que l'heure de colle était terminée. Aussi vite ? C'était bien la première fois qu'une heure de colle était passée aussi rapidement. Alors eux aussi commencèrent à préparer leur sac pour partir, quand Monsieur Harris les arrêta.

« Non, non moi je pars mais vous vous restez ici. Et pour bien être sûr que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure je vous demanderai de passer à la loge du gardien pour lui donner les clés de la salle ». Ce Monsieur Harris, quel fumier ! S'ils avaient pu ils l'aurait assassiné depuis longtemps.

Consternés, Scott et Stiles se rassirent pendant que leur professeur s'en allait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Dès que Monsieur Harris quitta la salle, Stiles frappa Scott derrière la tête.

« Aïe ! »

« T'es bête ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas avec moi Scott, s'il te plaît… T'aurais fait quoi si Monsieur Harris nous avait vu, « Oh, non c'est juste un geste un amical entre nous, ne vous inquiétez pas. » »

Scott riait, il adorait les phrases sarcastiques de Stiles.

« Je m'ennuyais, puis c'était drôle non ? ». Stiles, même s'il n'en avait pas l'envie, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Scott. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, Stiles n'arrivait pas à lui faire la tête longtemps.

« …Ouais. »

« Excuse moi je suis désolé, tu me pardonnes ?..., » pour s'excuser Scott, tira Stiles par la nuque puis planta un bisou sur ses lèvres. Il lui caressait doucement l'arrière de la tête. Stiles le regardait.

« …je ne t'avais presque pas vu de la journée… et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais…te toucher pendant que Monsieur Harris était là… ça m'excitait. » Stiles regardait Scott avec un air étonné. Puis il secoua la tête et ria.

« Coquin va ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI

Monsieur Harris était parti laissant Stiles et Scott seuls dans la salle de classe. Depuis le début de la journée jusqu'ici, ils ne s'étaient pas vu, du moins seuls tous les deux, et cette heure de colle n'était pas si mauvaise en y repensant. Ils pouvaient discuter librement sans avoir à se cacher. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette journée lorsque l'autre n'était pas là. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter pleinement de ce moment de solitude pour se retrouver. Ils se faisaient de petits gestes attendrissants, se regardaient longuement, se faisaient des bisous, se disaient des mots doux… La présence de l'autre leur avait manqué. Scott pris Stiles par la main pour l'inviter à s'assoir avec lui sur le sol de la salle de classe. Qu'est-ce que mijotait encore Scott ? Avec le coup qu'il lui avait fait alors que Monsieur Harris était juste en face d'eux à lire son journal, Stiles s'attendait à tout. Il s'assit alors avec son ami, le dos posé contre la table. Stiles et Scott se zieutaient longuement, ils ne disaient rien, ils se souriaient seulement. Stiles caressait doucement la cuisse de son ami pendant que celui-ci lui cajolait sa joue de sa main. Puis il l'entraîna peu à peu vers ses lèvres pour lui faire un baiser. On pouvait voir dans ce geste de la sensualité et de l'affection. C'était tendre, doux, chaleureux. Puis Stiles posa son autre main sur celle de Scott, posée sur sa joue. Délicatement il la serra. Un instant, Scott interrompit leur étreinte pour regarder Stiles. Il admirait la volupté du visage de son meilleur ami.

« …Tu es tellement beau. »

C'était la première fois que Scott avouait à Stiles à quel point il aimait sa beauté. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de le lui dire, Scott avait enfin trouvé la bonne occasion. C'est vrai que le cadre n'était pas le mieux choisi, mais bon il fallait faire avec. Ils étaient seuls au moins et c'était ce qui comptait. Scott regardait Stiles de haut en bas en même temps qu'il lui caressait le visage de sa main chaude. Il effleurait ses lèvres roses avec son pouce, passait sa main sur les cheveux courts de son meilleur ami. Scott était fasciné par le charme et l'élégance que dégageaient les traits de Stiles. Il le trouvait somptueux et désirable à souhait.

« Tais-toi et embrasses-moi au lieu de dire des conneries… »

Stiles rougit. Il était gêné, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour on lui dirait qu'il était beau. Surtout son meilleur ami. Stiles n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'était toujours sentit mal dans sa peau. Pour lui il n'était pas beau et il ne le serait jamais. A ses yeux il ne représentait qu'un simple adolescent pubère que la nature n'avait pas gâté. Stiles pensait que si jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une petite amie c'est parce qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. D'après lui il était destiné à terminer ses jours seul.

« …Non je suis sérieux Stiles… »

Scott pris le visage de Stiles entre ses mains, pour que celui-ci le regarde. Il semblait sincère. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter à quel point il le trouvait resplendissant et admirable.

« Je te trouve vraiment… magnifique …et …je t'ai toujours trouvé beau Stiles. Ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais …et je n'avais jamais osé te le dire avant mais, de toute ma vie… tu es la personne…la plus belle que je n'ai jamais rencontré… » Scott continuait de l'embrasser pendant qu'il lui faisait sa déclaration. « Tes yeux, ton nez, tes joues, ta bouche…tout m'enivre. Te voir sourire… pouvoir admirer ta peau s'illuminer au soleil, tout m'exhale de bonheur…et je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de te regarder…»

Scott embrassait chaque partie du visage qu'il citait, puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres brûlantes de désir de Stiles. Scott pouvait sentir sur sa bouche le sourire de Stiles. Il était comblé, jamais on ne l'avait autant complimenté de sa vie. Stiles passa ses bras autour de Scott pour le serrer contre lui et l'avoir plus près de lui. Bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer, Scott l'avait touché. Tous ces compliments, il n'arrivait pas à les gérer. En y repensant, il n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il ne le pensait. Stiles était embarrassé, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Scott, il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude d'être loué de la sorte. A ce moment il ne doutait plus du tout des sentiments qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami, il était éperdument amoureux de lui. Depuis la première fois où Stiles avait avoué ses sentiments à Scott les évènements les avaient submergés et ils n'arrivaient plus à savoir où ils en étaient. Mais avec les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Stiles était parvenu à prendre du recul. C'était du Scott de maintenant dont Stiles était amoureux. Celui d'il y a quatre semaines n'était pas du tout le même. Stiles aimait à la folie le Scott qu'il avait devant lui, le Scott attentionné, tendre, affectueux…aimant.

Il voulait que Scott sache à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour se déclarer parce que Stiles ne savait pas ce que ressentait Scott pour lui et il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre à nouveau en péril leur relation. Il voulait attendre le bon moment pour s'ouvrir à Scott et lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Maintenant, il devait répondre aux louanges de son meilleur ami, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, quels mots utiliser…

« …Petit con…t'as réussi à me faire rougir… mais… merci ça me fais très plaisir.»

Stiles n'osait pas regarder Scott dans les yeux, c'était trop embarrassant pour lui. Il savait que s'il le regardait il se mettrait à rougir de nouveau. Scott avait le don de l'intimider. Même s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates, Stiles avait toujours un petit sentiment de gêne à chaque fois qu'il était avec Scott. Celui-ci le cherchait, essayait de capter son attention, mais Stiles fuyait Scott du regard et à chaque que celui-ci tentait de le regarder il tournait la tête. Ils aimaient jouer. Faire durer l'instant était plaisant.

Scott saisi la mâchoire de Stiles pour que celui-ci arrête de bouger et vint embrasser brutalement sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le désir augmenter en lui et une chaleur traversa tout son corps, le faisant frissonner de tous ses membres. Il commençait peu à peu à gémir, son souffle devenait de plus en plus distinct alors qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations pour se laisser transporter par l'odeur de son meilleur ami. Scott les yeux fermés, posa son front contre la tempe de Stiles. Stiles sentait le souffle chaud de Scott contre sa joue. Ses joues devenaient peu à peu rouges de désir. Des ondes électriques traversaient tout son corps, partant de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds. La délectation s'emparait peu à peu de son corps. Les deux avalaient l'air avec difficulté tellement le plaisir était intense. Ça leur rappelait la douche qu'ils avaient prise ce matin.

«…J'ai tellement envie de toi … »

Doucement, Scott dirigea sa main vers Stiles. Il la passa à l'intérieur de la cuisse de son ami, la serra légèrement avant d'entamer des mouvements de va et vient partant du haut de la cuisse jusqu'au genou, comme lorsqu'il touchait Stiles alors que Monsieur Harris était là. Pendant ce temps, les yeux clos, Stiles profitait de la situation, respirant fortement, tellement la sensation de la main de Scott sur sa cuisse l'enchantait. Enfin, les mouvements verticaux de Scott vinrent atteindre l'entrejambe de Stiles. La bouche entrouverte, il poussa un petit gémissement. Scott commençait à défaire sa ceinture, quand Stiles l'arrêta de sa main. Ses joues étaient rouges et il était pantelant.

«La… la porte… va verrouiller la porte… », Dit Stiles parmi quelques souffles entrecoupés. En fait ce n'était pas si mal que ça que Monsieur Harris soit parti et qu'il leur ait laissé les clés de la salle, ils pouvaient s'amuser en toute sécurité. Scott sorti en hâte les clés de la salle qu'il avait dans sa poche, puis se leva pour aller rapidement vers la porte, pendant que Stiles le regardait, tout essoufflé. Scott ferma la porte, vérifia à plusieurs reprise qu'elle était bien verrouillée en tirant sur la poignée, puis il jeta les clés sur le bureau et vint rejoindre Stiles. Il s'assit à côté de lui, passa sa main sur sa joue brulante et l'emmena vers ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient violemment à pleine bouche. Leurs langues s'enroulaient ensemble, puis dansaient. Il y avait un combat, une dualité tant ils voulaient prendre l'emprise sur l'autre. Scott et Stiles encadraient le visage de l'autre de leurs mains moites. Ils pressaient leurs doigts contre les joues de l'autre.

De temps en temps Stiles passaient ses mains dans les cheveux de Scott, les empoignaient pour les tirer doucement. Scott regardait Stiles avec des yeux de braises en même temps qu'il se mordillait les lèvres. Il avait un léger sourire au coin. Scott reprit son activité. Sa main parcourait lentement la cuisse de Stiles et se posa sur le membre couvert de son meilleur ami. Scott le pressa délicatement puis il commença à défaire son jean. Il déboucla sa ceinture, déboutonna les boutons de son pantalon et ouvrit sa braguette, le tout avec le plus de volupté et de sensualité possible. Une fois le jean de Stiles ouvert Scott sourit lorsqu'il vit le boxer de Stiles. C'était celui avec le logo de Batman imprimé dessus, Scott le connaissait bien. Ensuite il passa sa main à l'intérieur du jean pour tâter le membre durcit de Stiles. Il grandissait à mesure que les gestes de Scott se faisaient plus précis. Scott leva les sourcils au ciel, l'air ravi, jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles puis ils rirent. Le membre au bas du ventre de Stiles semblait très réceptif et Stiles à bout de souffle rigolait.

Soudain, Scott, voulant pousser la chose encore plus loin, faufila sa main dans le boxer de Stiles pour être directement en contact avec le sexe de son meilleur ami. Stiles gémit. Scott commençait à bouger sa main. Stiles sentait comme des papillons danser au bas de son ventre. Pendant qu'il s'occupait à apprécier ce que lui faisait son meilleur ami, Scott lui glissait des mots dans l'oreille.

« …C'est bien d'être… ici avec toi…en fait…ce n'était pas une…si mauvaise idée d'avoir été collé…tu ne penses pas ?… »

Scott la bouche défaite, poussait de petit souffle d'air dans l'oreille de Stiles. Ce dernier avait les paupières fermées, à essayer de se concentrer pour répondre à Scott.

« …Ss-si si…tout à-Aaah ah-fait…»

Stiles essayait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour répondre clairement à Scott, mais en vain. Avec la main de Scott dans son pantalon il lui était difficile de se concentrer, surtout que Scott commençait à augmenter la cadence. Mais Scott aimait entendre Stiles se démener à essayer de créer une phrase parmi ses gémissements alors il continuait de sévir.

« …Je n'aurai jamais pensé que… ce serait aussi plaisant de…faire ça avec un garçon…pas toi Stiles ? »

«Oh oui, oui, oui, continues… tu…tu m'as dit quoi ? »

Stiles n'avait plus toute sa tête, les mouvements de Scott le rendaient fou.

« …Je te demandais…si…tu trouvais ça…autant plaisant que moi…de le faire avec un garçon… »

Scott embrassait la joue de Stiles.

« C'est…le-Aaah-… le…PIED ! »

Lorsque Scott entendit le dernier cri que Stiles avait prononcé, il décida qu'il était temps de soulager Stiles de ses souffrances. Alors il serra sa main autour du sexe de Stiles, puis augmenta l'allure de ses gestes, ceux –ci devenant plus intenses et plus vifs. Stiles était pantelant de plaisir et ses cris commençaient à se faire entendre. Les gémissements qu'il poussait venaient du plus profond de sa gorge. Stiles avait les mains plaquées sur le linoléum et il s'appuyait sur le sol froid de la salle de classe. Pour masquer les bruits qu'il faisait, Stiles mis sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le gardien les entende. Mais Scott enleva la main de devant sa bouche. Il aimait entendre la voix de Stiles devenir plus aigüe et plus intense à mesure que le plaisir devenait insoutenable.

« …Non…enlèves ta main… s'il te plaît… »

Scott aimait entendre Stiles pousser des gémissements.

« …Et si quelqu'un arrive ? »

« T'inquiète… je l'entendrais…détends-toi maintenant…»

Scott embrassait la joue de Stiles pendant que celui-ci acquiesçait nerveusement. Scott le trouvait magnifique. Le voir s'abandonner à lui, l'entendre gémir et crier son nom… il aimait le voir dans cet état d'impuissance. Stiles essayait en vain de garder son calme, mais le plaisir grandissait de plus en plus et prenait le contrôle de son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, toute son attention concentrée sur ce que lui faisait Scott. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus et tout son corps vibrait alors qu'il était au nirvana. Les sensations étaient même plus fortes que lorsque lui et Scott étaient dans la douche ce matin-là. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le sol froid, son bassin se mettait à bouger lui aussi et son pouls augmentait alors que sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière et plus prononcée. Les lèvres entrouvertes, Stiles exprimait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

« Oh oui…oh oui…oh je vais jouir Scott… »

Stiles haletait. Encore quelques secondes supplémentaires de ce traitement et il voyageait dans les limbes du plaisir. Le voile blanc devant ses yeux disparut et Stiles reprit ses esprits. Il ouvrit délicatement ses yeux, il était essoufflé et il convulsait encore légèrement. Scott à côté de lui était pantelant. Il était encore plus excité qu'avant après avoir vu Stiles rendre les armes. Il respirait et avalait durement alors que son désir pour Stiles se faisait plus grand. Toujours sa tempe posée contre le front de Scott, Stiles lui caressait la joue. Même s'il était à bout de force et que Scott lui avait pris toute son énergie il n'en avait pas terminé pour autant.

« …Embrasses-moi… », Dit Stiles en faisant tourner sa tête pour se retrouver face à Scott.

Et là ils s'embrassèrent avec une telle violence et un tel engouement… Peu à peu, Stiles commença lui aussi à défaire le pantalon de son meilleur ami. Il passa un instant sa main sous le t-shirt de Scott, ce qui le fit frissonner, puis il ouvrit lentement les boutons de son jean, sa braguette et entra sa main dans le vêtement de Scott, le tout en l'embrassant. Petit à petit, Stiles laissait les lèvres mouillées de son meilleur ami, pour baiser son cou, le lécher et y laisser des marques. Stiles caressait le membre gonflé de désir de Scott et il pouvait entendre les petits gémissements de Scott devenir de plus en plus distincts. Mais Stiles voulait pousser le vice encore plus loin.

« Lèves-toi… » Ordonna Stiles à Scott, avec une voix sensuelle.

Lui était toujours assis sur le sol, il s'était mis sur ses genoux. Scott était debout, comme le lui avait dit Stiles, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table, le bassin mis en évidence. En toute délicatesse, Stiles posa ses mains sur le pantalon de Scott pour le descendre en même temps que son boxer. Pendant ce temps Scott, les lèvres ouvertes pour laisser passer son souffle chaud, admirait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Avant que Stiles n'entame ce qu'il était en train de faire, Scott l'arrêta un instant, lui levant la tête pour qu'il le regarde avant de lui caresser le visage.

« …Tu sais…tu n'es…enfin… je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en a pas envie… »

« …si j'en ai envie…c'est juste que…enfin, tu vois je n'ai jamais fait ça, alors…mais…je veux que tu me guide, que tu me dises quoi faire, parce que… je veux te faire plaisir… »

Stiles le regardait droit dans les yeux, même si la discussion qu'ils avaient était plutôt gênante, il n'avait pas cessé de le regarder. Scott commençait à gémir avant même que Stiles n'ai posé ses lèvres sur lui. Il secoua la tête nerveusement pour acquiescer. Puis Stiles commença sa fellation.

La sensation des lèvres mouillées de Stiles sur le membre de Stiles était plus que plaisante. Sa langue tournait doucement, faisant quelques mouvements circulaires. Scott qui était toujours appuyé contre la table, les mains sur le rebord, vint délicatement en poser une à l'arrière de la tête de Stiles. A ce même moment, Stiles commença à bouger lentement la tête, faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Scott commençait à geindre, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus grande. Les yeux fermés, Scott profitait de pleinement de cet instant.

« -Aah aah- Comme ça…comme ça c'est bien… »

Stiles se débrouillait bien, même mieux qu'Allison. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces et il prenait plus son temps, il bougeait lentement la tête et c'était ce qu'aimait Scott. Stiles acquiesça. Il était sur la bonne voie, il pouvait enfin profiter de la situation lui aussi. De temps en temps, Stiles aimait jouer avec sa langue. Il passait des petits coups par-ci par-là, passant de haut en bas, d'un bout à l'autre. Ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant et Scott semblait apprécier tout autant que lui, ça s'entendait. Plus le plaisir et la cadence s'intensifiaient plus Scott serrait la table avec ses mains. Ses doigts se pressaient tellement contre les rebords qu'on pouvait voir leurs marques se former peu à peu. Son bassin donnait quelques coups secs et Scott n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses mouvements. Pour qu'il arrête de bouger, Stiles posa ses mains douces sur les hanches de Scott, le faisant frissonner un instant, et l'immobilisa. Les lèvres de Stiles se serraient de plus en plus contre le sexe de Scott et ses mouvements buccaux s'accéléraient tout comme les inspirations qu'il prenait. Des ondes électriques traversaient tout le corps de Scott, il était à l'agonie. Il n'avait même pas eu à guider Stiles, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

« Oui…t'arrêtes-pas, t'arrêtes-pas, continues… » Dit Scott qui était au bord de la jouissance.

« Oh oui, oui, oui…Stiles… »

Le corps de Scott se mis subitement à convulser, sa vision devint noire et il poussa un râle de soulagement.

Scott essoufflé, attendit que Stiles ait terminé, puis une fois celui-ci prêt, il l'aida à se relever.

« Viens là »

Scott, encore à bout de souffle, pris le visage de Stiles entre ses mains, et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne sait pas comment encore une fois, mais Stiles était vraiment doué, même trop doué. Scott ne comprenait pas, Stiles avait-il un don ? Parce que pour une première fois il se débrouillait encore une fois très bien ! Il l'avait emmené au septième ciel. Scott complimentait Stiles pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

« C'était… c'était génial…Stiles, c'était super…vraiment super… ».

Stiles souriait, ravi que Scott ait apprécié. C'était un bon élève il apprenait toujours très vite. Il était face à Scott, appuyé contre lui, les mains posées à plat sur la table. Scott ses mains plaquées sur son visage, n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser. Il lui faisait des bisous sur tout le visage, le front, les joues, le nez, la bouche… Stiles acceptait avec plaisir les petits câlins que lui faisait Scott, c'était toujours tendre. Pendant ce temps il reboutonnait le pantalon de Scott, ensuite le sien.

« Aller viens on y va ».

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe, il était déjà 18h30 et ils devaient rester que jusqu'à 17h30. Ils déposèrent les clés chez le gardien. Avant de sortir du lycée, Scott s'arrêta et pris Stiles par la main pour entrelacer leur doigts ensemble. Il lui sourit, puis ils reprirent leur chemin.

Si leurs heures de colle se déroulaient toujours de cette façon, alors ils pouvaient en recevoir, ça ne les dérangeraient pas…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVII

A chaque fin de semaine, Lydia organisait une soirée le week-end, histoire de décompresser un peu et de s'amuser. Elle était connue pour être « la fille qui fait des soirée démentes ». Tout le monde avait rêvé au moins une fois dans sa vie d'aller à l'une de ses fêtes. Et y être invité voulait dire faire partie de l'élite. Comme d'habitude, elle invitait toujours un tas de monde, dont elle n'en connaissait qu'une moitié. Mais ce n'était pas grave ça mettait de l'ambiance au moins. Même si auparavant, cette idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, elle avait décidé pour la première fois d'inviter Stiles et Scott. Il était compréhensible qu'elle invite Scott, c'était le petit ami d'Allison. Mais Stiles ? Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Enfin si, une fois l'or du bal d'Automne où elle avait dansé avec lui. Mais bon, tant mieux pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Scott et Stiles seraient tous les deux.

Allison était partie en avance chez Lydia pour se préparer. Elle s'était pomponnée pour être plus ravissante que jamais pour son Scott chéri. Lydia lui avait prêté l'une de ses plus jolies robes et unes de ses plus belles paires d'escarpins. Elle s'était maquillée, coiffée, apprêtée pour être la plus belle pour Scott. Ce soir, Allison comptait rendre Scott fou de désir et Stiles fou de jalousie. Elle voulait Scott rien que pour elle seule. Aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas de Stiles, seulement Allison et Scott.

Pendant ce temps Scott était chez Stiles, enfermés dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, ils allaient toujours chez l'un ou chez l'autre après les cours pour fricoter peu. Stiles et Scott étaient sur le lit à se faire des petites gâteries. Depuis l'épisode de l'heure de colle, le désir entre Stiles et Scott n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tripoter c'était délirant. Que ce soit dans les couloirs, dans les vestiaires, dans les toilettes, sous la table de la classe ou sous la table de la cantine, dès qu'il n'y avait personnes pour les regarder, ils en profitaient. Ils expérimentaient de nouvelles manières de se donner du plaisir à l'un et à l'autre, ils étaient curieux de voir jusqu'où leur plaisir pouvait aller, et s'il avait des limites. Mais il ne semblait pas en avoir. Scott tout comme Stiles, découvraient de nouvelles façons de se faire plaisir et ils adoraient ça !

« Seigneur…Oh oui, oh oui, oui, oui, oui, oui… Stiles va plus vite, oui… »

Scott hurlait de plaisir. Ses cris raisonnaient dans toute la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait bien lui faire pour que Scott se mette à rugir de la sorte. Jamais Allison n'était parvenue à lui faire pousser des cris semblables à ceux que Stiles lui faisait exprimer.

« Oh oui, t'arrêtes pas… je t'en supplie… »

Scott haletait il était en sueur. Ses palpitations devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes à mesure que la délectation s'amplifiait. Scott et Stiles étaient tous nus sous les draps, la lumière du jour éclairant leurs peaux douces. Les yeux fermés, la tête contre le coussin, Scott cambrait son dos pendant que son bassin se mettait à bouger tout seul. Stiles sorti la tête de sous les draps, l'air agacé.

« Tu peux arrêter de bouger Scott ? Tu vas finir par nous faire mal à tous les deux si ça continue ».

«…D-désolé… je suis désolé, je te promets de rester calme cette fois-ci », répondit Scott à bout de souffle tout en riant.

« T'as intérêt parce que la prochaine que tu fais ça, je te jure que j'arrête… »

« Non, non pitié… c'est trop bon pour que ça se termine aussi vite… je resterai sage, promis ! »

Stiles lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de repasser sa tête sous la couverture et de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire à Scott. Scott, les lèvres entrouvertes, gémissait et regardait sous le drap, attendant que Stiles reprenne ses occupations.

« …Oh oui !... » Scott bascula sa tête en arrière, cambra son dos une nouvelle fois, serrait les draps blancs avec ses mains et bougeait lentement le bassin. Inconsciemment Scott remuait le bas de son ventre, en sentant la friction de sa peau avec celle de Stiles. Scott se mordait le poing tellement le plaisir était insoutenable laissant des marques rouges sur ses phalanges et le dessus de sa main, et tapait de son autre main le mur qui était à côté de lui.

« …Stiles arrêtes, je t'en supplie… »

Scott se plaignait, ce que lui faisait Stiles était de la pure torture. Pourquoi ne pas l'achever directement au lieu de le faire souffrir autant ? Qu'est-ce que Scott avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il reçoive cette sanction ? Rien du tout, mais c'est juste que de le voir dans cet état d'impuissance et de soumission, procurait un tel plaisir chez Stiles qu'il n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. C'était jouissif !

Même si Scott le suppliait d'arrêter, Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Scott tout autant que Stiles, appréciait ce moment. Les mouvements de la tête de Stiles sous la couverture, commençaient à s'accélérer en même temps que les respirations de Scott. On pouvait voir une légère bosse sous le drap disparaitre et réapparaitre à une grande allure. Sans s'en rendre compte, Scott s'était tellement mordu fort qu'il commençait à saigner de la main. Ça lui était égal puisque allait guérir en moins de deux minutes. Et puis ça l'aidait à supporter les punitions que lui infligeait Stiles. Avec les coups que donnait Scott sur le mur, on pouvait voir une petite crevasse commencer à se former. Le mur, lui, n'allait pas guérir par contre. Mais Scott s'en moquait. Ce que lui faisait Stiles était bien plus important et intéressant.

Scott poussait encore des gémissements de plus en plus aigus que ceux du début. Il n'arrivait plus à voir clair, quelque chose se passait. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il préférait exprimer à quel point il appréciait le plaisir que Stiles lui procurait. Scott ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps, il était à bout. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, il ne savait plus du tout où il était ni qu'elle heure il était. Il savait juste qu'il était avec Stiles et qu'il allait jouir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Stiles ! Stiles ! Stiles… »

Puis ce fut le trou noir total. Quand Scott reprit ses esprits, il sorti Stiles de dessous la couverture pour qu'il s'allonge sur lui. Il plaqua ses mains chaudes sur les joues roses de Stiles et il l'embrassa de toute son âme. Il lui caressait le visage et l'étreignait avec beaucoup de passion. Stiles était au-dessus de lui, les mains à plats sur le matelas, l'aidant à relever un légèrement son buste, son bassin contre celui de Scott à frotter leur excitations.

Parmi ses baisers entrecoupés, Scott glissait quelques mots.

« Il va vraiment… falloir qu'un jour… tu me dises où est-ce que… tu as appris à être aussi doué Stiles… ». Scott était essoufflé.

Stiles rit.

« Je ne sais pas je… OUAAAH T'ES YEUX ! », Dit Stiles l'air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? ». Scott ne comprenait pas.

« Heureusement que je me suis arrêté avant… ». Stiles rigolait.

Scott, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, parti dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière il vit que ses yeux avaient changé de couleurs, pour devenir couleur or. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche et il pouvait voir ses crocs qui commençaient à sortir. Scott avait l'air gêné.

« Merde…Putain. »

Stiles sorti du lit pour rejoindre son ami dans la salle de bain. Il se mit derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de ses hanches dénudées, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne comprends pas. Ça ne m'a jamais fait ça avec Allison… désolé. »

« Non t'inquiètes…Mais ce n'est pas grave ».

« Ouais mais ça me gêne… »

« Moi je te trouve très beau comme ça mon petit loup… », Lui chuchota Stiles à l'oreille. C'est vrai qu'il était tellement mignon quand il était comme ça. Stiles souriait à Scott à travers le miroir. Scott se retourna pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Stiles et le regarder.

« C'est vrai ? »

Stiles lui sourit, puis hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Merci… ». Scott était ravi, il n'avait pas besoin d'être gêné devant Stiles. Il l'acceptait et l'aimait comme il était. Scott lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille,

« Viens on va prendre un douche ».

Stiles se mordait les lèvres, il était impatient. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de se doucher avec Scott.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVIII

A cause de leurs petites gâteries les deux meilleurs mais avaient pris du retard et la douche qu'ils avaient pris ensemble n'avait pas arrangé la situation. Même s'ils avaient pris du bon temps il y a deux minutes de ça, Stiles et Scott ne semblaient pas être rassasiés pour autant. Ils avaient continué leur partie de plaisir jusqu'à dans la douche. Tout en se lavant mutuellement, Scott et Stiles se faisaient de petites cachoteries. Stiles lavait les cheveux de Scott pendant que celui-ci s'occupait de nettoyer son torse pâle. Scott lavait le corps de Stiles profitant du fait de devoir le savonner pour laisser sa main aller dans des endroits par-ci par-là. Stiles gémissait légèrement en sentant la main de son meilleur ami parcourir tout son corps et toucher son intimité afin de le nettoyer. Scott passait ses mains sur le torse de Stiles pour enlever le savon qu'il y avait dessus et en même temps en profiter pour le caresser doucement. Scott effleurait de son pouce les tétons roses de Stiles qui le faisait frissonner. Il était sensible, la moindre caresse lui donnait des frissons.

« Tournes-toi », dit Stiles à l'oreille de Scott, il voulait lui rincer les cheveux. Stiles pris le pommeau de douche accroché au mur pour commencer à enlever la mousse des cheveux de Scott. L'eau descendait de ses cheveux bruns, pour couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses fesses. Stiles passait ses mains pour ôter le savon qu'il y avait sur la tête de son meilleur et, une fois terminé, il remit le pommeau sur le mur. Scott avait la tête baissé, il laissait l'eau dans ses cheveux tomber sur le sol de la baignoire. Stiles posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules mouillées de son meilleur ami et y déposa un petit bisou.

« Viens là. » Stiles aida Scott à se retourner pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui. Scott de face avais toujours la tête baissée alors Stiles releva légèrement son menton pour qu'il le regarde. Ensuite Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Scott pour les plaquer en arrière et les arranger. Pendant ce temps, Scott le zieutait de haut en bas, il admirait Stiles qui était concentré à le coiffer, à ranger ses cheveux derrière les oreilles. Scott planta un baiser sur la bouche de Stiles pour le déconcentrer.

« Aller viens on va se sécher. » Scott pris Stiles par la main pour sortir de la baignoire. Stiles sorti deux serviettes du placard pour en donner une à Scott et mettre l'autre autour de sa taille. Stiles lui séchait les cheveux, c'était un jeu pour lui, il adorait les cheveux de Scott ils étaient tellement doux. Après avoir terminé de se sécher dans la salle de bain, les deux meilleurs amis partirent s'habiller et se préparer dans la chambre.

Scott et Stiles étaient partis en voiture pour rejoindre Allison, Lydia, Jackson et leurs autres amis qui étaient déjà à la soirée depuis longtemps. Arrivés chez Lydia, Stiles et Scott se faisaient encore quelques bisous dans la voiture avant d'en sortir. Scott regardait Stiles, comme d'habitude avec ses petits yeux de louveteau, il était mignon à croquer. Lorsque Scott l'observait avec ce regard, Stiles n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de lui dévorer les lèvres.

« Arrêtes Scott. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. »

« Je te regarde normalement non ? »

« …Tais-toi et embrasses moi plutôt. »

Puis Stiles se rua sur Scott pour l'embrasser violemment. Leurs chaudes étreintes terminées, Scott et Stiles sortaient de la voiture pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte, Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de titiller Scott, pour une fois que c'était lui qui l'embêtait… Il lui mordillait l'oreille, lui embrassait le cou et lui pinçait les fesses. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lydia ouvrait la porte, heureusement pour eux qu'elle ne les avait pas surpris sur le fait. Lydia appela Allison pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de son petit ami. Allison sortie de la chambre de Lydia, descendit les escaliers avec le plus de volupté possible pour ainsi épater son Scott chéri. Elle se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche.

« Bonsoir mon chéri, ... » Elle le regardait avec un regard de braise.

« Salut Stiles. »

Stiles gêné lui sourit, son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Puis elle prit Scott par la main pour l'emmener au salon. Là, il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de personnes, la plupart déjà dans un état second. Il y avait de la musique, de la boisson à volonté, des gens dispersés dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Sur le canapé on pouvait voir deux jeunes s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Jackson était avec Danny et leurs autres amis, dans la cuisine, à se fumer des joints. Lydia avait même invité Erica, Boyd et Isaac pour l'occasion. Depuis l'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec sa disparition, Lydia avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec eux. Derek, lui, avait préféré ne pas venir, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver autour de jeunes pubères incapable de se contrôler. Il semblait y avoir de l'ambiance, les gens dansaient au milieu du salon, d'autres discutaient, d'autres s'amusaient à faire des jeux d'alcool. C'était le souk total !

Stiles était resté tout seul depuis qu'Allison avait emmené Scott avec elle pour aller je ne sais où. Il avait alors décidé de partir s'assoir auprès de Boyd, Erica et Isaac histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer. Et il passait tout compte fait une bonne soirée. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de plaisanter et de se raconter des histoires drôles. Il prenait le temps de faire leur connaissance, car avec toutes ses histoires de loup-garou et de chasseurs, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Même si Isaac paressait très prétentieux au premier abord, il n'était pas si méchant que ça, au contraire. Et Erica n'était pas aussi espiègle qu'on ne le pensait. Boyd, bien qu'on ait l'impression qu'il soit timide ne l'était pas du tout. C'était une personne drôle et qui avait beaucoup d'humour tout comme Stiles. La soirée battait son plein. L'alcool coulait à flot et la musique se faisait de plus en plus forte. Encore quelques verre et on pouvait voir déjà des gens ivres mort avachit sur le canapé ou sur le sol, ou en train de vomir. Et Lydia commençait déjà à être dans un état second. Elle rigolait, titubait et n'arrivait pas à marcher droit. Stiles, Isaac, Boyd et Erica la regardait et riaient. C'était drôle à voir, elle marchait sur les gens s'en même s'en rendre compte, parlait aux lampes et draguait le canapé. Peu à peu elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Sur qui allait-elle jeté son dévolu ? Stiles bien sûr. Elle le prit de force par le bras pour qu'il l'emmène danser.

« Viens danser avec moi Stiles. » Disait-elle. Elle l'avait tiré jusqu'au centre du salon et l'avait obligé à danser. Elle se trémoussait contre lui et se frottait à lui. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire il était gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se colle à lui de cette façon-là, enfin si, mais c'était compliqué. Et pour ne pas améliorer les choses Isaac, Boyd et Erica se moquaient de lui. Stiles les regardaient, on pouvait voir du désespoir dans les yeux. Il riait lui aussi parce que c'est vrai que c'était drôle en y repensant. Puis Lydia fit quelque chose dont personne ne s'attendait à voir. Elle prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains, le tourna de force pour qu'il se retrouve face au sien et là elle l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Les voyants, Erica, Boyd et Isaac explosèrent de rire.

Scott, qui avait disparu depuis environ une heure, passa par le salon pour aller chercher à boire pour lui et Allison. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se servir, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Stiles et Lydia s'embrassant. Ce fut le choc. Scott resta planté là à les regarder s'échanger un baiser, il était fou de jalousie. Sous la pression de ses mains, Scott cassa un verre puis fit tomber l'autre au sol. Sa main droite se mit à saigner, il s'était coupé avec un bout de verre. Mais il ne sentait absolument rien, il était trop occupé à regarder Stiles et Lydia. Allison vint au salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle aperçut Stiles et Lydia en train de s'embrasser puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son petit copain, puis elle vit le sang qui coulait de sa main. Elle se précipita pour voir Scott et s'il allait bien.

« Scott, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta main, tu saignes. »

« Ah… Oh ce n'est rien. » Scott n'avait même pas fait attention à la coupure qu'il s'était fait. Si Allison ne l'avait pas prévenu il serait resté comme ça à se vider de son sang pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de ne guérir.

« Viens on va dans la salle de bain, je vais te mettre un pansement. »

« D'accord. »

Allison avait emmené Scott dans la salle de bain pour lui désinfecter sa blessure et lui mettre un bandage. Avant de sortir, elle lui fit un baiser sur la bouche. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, ils rencontrèrent Stiles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main de Scott et vit son pansement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. »

« Scott s'est coupé avec un verre. »

« Et ta main elle va mieux ? »

Allison ne laissa même pas le temps à Scott de répondre.

« Oui elle va mieux et c'est grâce à moi. » dit Allison d'une voix irritante.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait contre lui pour qu'elle lui réponde aussi méchamment. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir.

« Allison, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de parler à Stiles un moment »

« D'accord, tu me rejoins en bas. » Et elle l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Une fois seuls, Scott pris Stiles par le bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scott avait l'air aussi énervé.

« Stiles c'était quoi ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De toi en train d'embrasser Lydia dans le salon ! »

« D'abord ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé, mais elle. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais laissé faire. »

« Arrêtes je voyais très bien que tu ne la repoussais pas. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai essayé de la repousser à plusieurs reprises, mais elle revenait à chaque fois à la charge. »

« Et tu n'aurai pas pu lui dire d'arrêter ? »

« Comment voulais-tu que je lui dise alors qu'elle avait sa langue fourrée dans mon gosier ? Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me faire la leçon, parce que tu fais exactement la même chose avec Allison. Et est-ce que je m'en plains ? Non je me tais, alors ne parles pas s'il te plaît Scott. »

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Stiles et Scott se disputaient dans la chambre de Lydia. Ils ne devaient pas crier pour ne pas que les autres les entendent et qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Les autres les attendaient en bas ils voulaient jouer à un jeu. Erica parti les chercher dans la chambre. Elle toqua à la porte.

« QUOI ?! ».

«Un problème ? »

« NON ! », répondirent Stiles et Scott en même temps.

« Wow, du calmes les mecs. Il ne manque plus que vous en bas, alors manier vos fesses. »

Scott et Stiles laissèrent leur discussion en suspend pour rejoindre les autres au rez-de -chaussée. Tous les autres étaient assis sur le sol dans le salon, en rond, une bouteille au centre…Comment ne pas réussir une soirée sans jouer au jeu de la bouteille ?

Scott et Stiles partirent s'assoir chacun de leur côté. Scott était à côté d'Allison et Stiles en face d'eux, à côté d'Erica et Isaac. Scott regardait Stiles avec beaucoup d'énervement. Leur discussion les avaient rendu furieux.

Tout le monde prêt, le jeu pouvait enfin commencer. Tout le monde discutait entre eux, ça rigolait, ça charriait et ça se moquait par-ci par-là. Lydia fit tourner la bouteille, et les premiers à subir le châtiment était… Jackson et Stiles. Pour un bon commencement s'en était un. Tout le monde riait, c'était vraiment la soirée de l'improbable.

Jackson n'arrivait pas à y croire, pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? En plus c'était avec un garçon, qui plus est, Stiles ! Eux qui ne s'appréciaient, c'était bien drôle à voir. Jackson ne comptait pas se déplacer, mais il fut poussé par Danny. Il alla vers Stiles, se mis à côté de lui.

« Ce qui se passe à cette soirée reste à cette soirée, c'est bien clair… » Dit Jackson qui commençait à devenir rouge.

« Putain…j'arrive pas à croire que je vais embrasser Stilinski… ». Puis ils s'embrassaient. Tout le monde les regardaient et riaient. D'un côté ce scénario était plutôt plaisant, le joueur de lacrosse le plus populaire du lycée embrassant le petit intello surexcité… que demander de mieux. A cet instant les filles voyaient leur plus grand fantasme être réalisé.

Même si Jackson ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il avait plutôt bien aimé…

Un deuxième tour de bouteille et c'était au tour de d'Erica et de Danny.

Le troisième tour était pour Isaac et Allison.

Le quatrième celui de Lydia et Boyd.

Le cinquième celui de Jackson et Isaac.

Scott n'était toujours pas passé, à vrai dire il n'avait pas fait attention de tout le jeu de qui embrassait qui. Il était occupé à repenser à sa dispute avec Stiles qu'il avait eu il y a environ trente minutes. Lorsqu'il voyait Allison en embrasser un autre, il n'était pas jaloux, il s'en fichait même. Perdu dans ses pensées, Scott ne faisait plus attention à rien. Il n'avait même pas entendu qui avait été choisi pour le nouveau passage. Tout le monde attendait que Scott réagisse mais il était déjà loin. Erica se proposa de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Cela faisait au moins vingt secondes qu'elle l'appelait.

« Scott ? Ouhou Scott ? » Elle secouait sa main devant ses yeux.

« Oui ? » Scott avait repris conscience.

« Tu dois embrasser Stiles… ».

Quand Scott regarda la bouteille sur le sol, il vit qu'elle pointait en direction de lui et de Stiles. Subitement son cœur se mit à battre. Il était angoissé, il savait pertinemment que lorsque lui et Stiles s'embrassaient, ils avaient du mal à se contrôler. Comment les choses allaient se passer ? Ça il ne le savait pas. Il se leva vint s'assoir à côté de Stiles. Tout le rond les observaient, c'est comme si ils avaient attendu ça depuis le début. Scott et Stiles se regardèrent un instant et chacun avancèrent leur tête lentement. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis elles ne se séparèrent plus. Après quelques secondes, Scott et Stiles avaient déjà mis la langue alors que jusqu'ici, personne n'avait osé. On les voyait danser et s'enrouler ensemble, c'était chaud. Sans s'en apercevoir, Scott avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Stiles, encadrant son visage rosé. Avec hésitation, Stiles vint poser sa main sur le bras de Scott, où il serrait légèrement avec ses doigts. De son autre main, Stiles effleura la joue de Scott. Se dire qu'il y avait des personnes qui les regardaient les excitait, et ils commençaient à intensifier leur baiser et leurs mouvements buccaux. La tentation les emportait peu à peu, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

Allison était verte de rage en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle était sûre que Stiles en profitait. Et la manière dont il touchait son petit ami, l'insupportait. Alors sans plus attendre Allison les sépara.

« Stop, stop c'est bon, ça suffit maintenant. » Elle tira Scott par le bras qu'il arrête d'embrasser Stiles.

« C'est mon copain, pas le tien. », dit-elle en nettoyant les lèvres de Scott avec son pouce pour ensuite y déposer un bisou.

Stiles ne disait rien, il n'arrivait pas à parler il était à bout de souffle. Les évènements avaient failli les emporter lui et Scott. Heureusement qu'Allison avait été là pour les séparer parce que sinon ils seraient toujours en train de s'embrasser.

Ça riait et plaisantait encore. Quelques tours de plus et ils décidèrent tous d'arrêter ce jeu. Quelques temps plus tard, les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux, il se faisait tard. Stiles et Scott n'étaient pas rentrés ensemble, chacun était parti de son côté. Ce soir, ils avaient besoin de réfléchir, la dispute qu'ils avaient eu les avait mis en colère.

Allison, elle était restée dormir chez Lydia. Elles avaient rangé la maison avant d'aller se coucher. Dans la chambre, toutes les deux se préparaient pour se mettre en pyjama et dormir. Lydia était devant son miroir en train de se démaquiller pendant qu'Allison se changeait.

« Waaw, pour une soirée s'en était une ! »

« Ça tu peux le dire. »

« En tout cas, moi je me suis très bien amusée. »

« Ouais moi aussi. » Allison avait l'air effacée, elle était pensive. Les évènements de la soirée l'avaient amené à se poser des questions.

« Dis Lydia… »

« Oui »

« Tu as vu la manière dont Scott et Stiles se sont embrassés tout à l'heure… »

« Oui ! C'est ce que je voulais te dire justement. C'était…waaww, et si Scott n'était pas avec toi, je dirai qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Stiles. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Non, ça m'étonnerai. Scott est fou amoureux de toi ça se voit. »

« T'as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça. Oui Scott m'aime, c'est évident »

Allison s'endormie avec le sentiment que Scott l'aimait, mais au fond d'elle une toute partie en doutait...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XIX

Depuis la soirée de Lydia, Scott et Stiles ne s'étaient ni adressés la parole ni vus. Après la dispute qu'ils avaient eue, les deux meilleurs amis étaient trop remontés l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir se reparler. Ils espéraient que le week-end les fasse réfléchir et leur donne des conseils. Scott n'étant pas avec Stiles, Allison en avait profité pour passer du temps avec son petit ami. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux et Allison commençaient à en avoir marre. Depuis que Scott c'était réconcilié avec son meilleur ami, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui seul, et Allison se retrouvait négligée. Elle considérait ce week-end comme une opportunité de récupérer son petit ami qu'elle pensait avoir perdu, mais aussi comme une occasion d'essayer de l'éloigner de Stiles. Mais bien qu'Allison reproche à Scott son manque d'attention et de présence, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait oublier Stiles. A ça non, il n'en avait pas l'intention ! Ce n'est pas parce que lui et Stiles étaient en froid qu'ils allaient arrêter leur relation. C'était jute un petite zone de turbulence que traversaient Scott et Stiles mais tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. En tout cas Scott allait tout fait pour. Il ne voulait pas foutre en l'air une relation qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à bâtir, il en était hors de question, Stiles comptait trop pour lui.

Lorsque Stiles et Scott se revirent le lundi en cours, ils s'étaient mis à reparler ensemble mais on pouvait tout de même sentir qu'il y avait un malaise entre eux deux. Stiles, qui avait pour habitude de toujours parler, était était silencieux et il évitait Scott. Et Scott n'aimait pas quand Stiles était comme ça, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et il ne cautionnait pas le fait que son meilleur ami soit fâché contre lui, c'était insupportable. En même temps Stiles n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'était Scott qui n'avait pas su lui faire confiance. Têtu, il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'écouter les explications de Stiles. Pour lui, c'était Stiles le responsable, il n'avait pas su décliner les avances de Lydia. Mais en y repensant et en prenant du recul, Scott compris bien trop tard qu'il avait abusé, il s'en voulait pour ne même pas l'avoir laissé s'expliquer complètement. Et Scott se dit que s'il n'allait pas s'excuser auprès de Stiles, il le perdrait surement, et une vie sans Stiles, ce n'était pas possible. Alors pendant un instant Scott devait mettre de côté son orgueil pour se racheter auprès de Stiles.

La journée terminée, Scott demanda à Stiles de venir chez lui pour discuter. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires de cours dans le salon puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de Scott. Dans la pièce, chacun restait de son côté, silencieux. Stiles était assis sur la chaise près du bureau tandis que Scott était sur son lit. C'était troublant et dérangeant à la fois, Scott n'appréciait vraiment la mauvaise atmosphère qui régnait dans sa chambre. Stiles n'avait pas l'intention de prononcer un seul mot tant que Scott ne s'était pas excusé, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, et cela faisait déjà dix bonne minutes qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'école. Scott n'en pouvait plus, il décidait de se lancer.

« Stiles…je sais que tu m'en veux… »

Stiles avait la tête baissé.

«… j'ai merdé et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir, et je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'écouter ce que tu me disais… Stiles je suis vraiment désolé, pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît… » Scott s'était levé pour se mettre devant son ami, assis sur la chaise près du bureau. Stiles le regardait mais ne disait rien. Scott pensait qu'il lui en voulait toujours.

« Stiles s'il te plaît…tu peux comprendre que le fait de voir une personne en train d'embrasser mon petit ami ça me dérange non ? »

« Petit ami ?... »

C'était le seul mot que Stiles avait retenu. Les sentiments de Scott se concrétisaient-ils enfin ? Tout ce dont Stiles avait rêvé commençait-il à se réaliser ? Il n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Tout ce temps où il pensait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de sérieux entre lui et Scott, toutes ses craintes commençaient à disparaître. Stiles devait en avoir le cœur net, il demanda à Scott une nouvelle fois.

« Alors pour toi je suis ton petit ami ? »

« Je crois, enfin …oui »

Scott n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit. C'était sorti tout seul, de manière spontanée. Pour lui c'était évident, avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il n'était pas possible de ne pas mettre un nom sur ces évènements. Pour Scott ce n'était pas que du vent, il reconnaissait ressentir quelque chose pour Stiles. Il était juste effrayé par ses sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. C'était nouveau pour lui, jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir des sentiments pour un garçon, qui plus est Stiles, son meilleur ami.

Jusqu'ici Stiles n'avait jamais osé engager cette discussion, il craignait de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas comment Scott allait réagir. Mais là, il était surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ses sentiments étaient enfin réciproques.

Stiles se leva de la chaise pour se retrouver debout devant Scott et lui prendre les mains. Sa peau douce lui avait manqué durant tout le week-end. Il caressait lentement de son pouce, le dessus de la main de Scott. Stiles était plus heureux que jamais, ça se voyait sur son visage, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Scott le regarda, puis il lui sourit. Même si Stiles ne le lui avait pas dit, il savait qu'il lui avait pardonné. Stiles emmena vers le lit où ils s'assirent. Il tenait fermement les mains de son petit ami entre les siennes c'était comme si Scott lui appartenait. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux doux de Scott et il joua avec ses mèches, serrant de temps en temps la poignée qu'il avait dans les mains. Scott, lui avait les yeux fermés, pour profiter de ces instants de confort et de tendresse qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il frottait son visage contre la main de Stiles pour jouir encore plus de cette sensation d'affection. Il aimait quand Stiles le touchait. Ensuite Stiles entraîna Scott vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. La bouche défaite, Stiles attendait que les lèvres de Scott l'atteignent, puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, tout ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se dire, passait par ce baiser fougueux qu'ils partageaient. C'était doux et tendre à la fois, tous leurs problèmes semblaient s'estomper. Leur dispute n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Scott caressait la cuisse de Stiles, il la serrait délicatement. Il humait la merveilleuse odeur de son petit ami, elle le captivait, ce parfum, ce poison qui l'enivrait tant. Scott n'arrivait plus à penser. Stiles lui embrassait le cou laissant des marques violettes et roses sur sa gorge. Scott les yeux fermé, haletait, le désir commençait à naître. Lorsque Stiles finit de déguster le cou de Scott, il approcha ses lèvres vers son oreille pour lui demander doucement,

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Stiles en avait envie. Il se sentait enfin prêt et même s'il n'avait pas d'expérience il savait que Scott ne se moquerait pas de lui.

Scott pris le visage de Stiles entre ses mains pour le regarder. Stiles semblait sincère. Voir Stiles s'offrir à lui, Scott ne pouvait refuser ce souhait. Stiles posa ses mains sur les joues rouges de désir de Scott et ils s'embrassèrent. La tension était palpable, leurs langues s'enroulaient ensemble pendant que Stiles et Scott commençaient à se déshabiller. Scott interrompit le baiser pour retirer délicatement le t-shirt et le pantalon de Stiles le tout avec le plus de sensualité possible. Stiles se mit à gémir avant même que Scott n'ait commencé. Puis Scott enleva à son tour, son t-shirt et son jean pour se retrouver en boxer comme Stiles. Même si ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir nus, ils semblaient tout de même gênés. Stiles baissait les yeux pendant que Scott le zieutait avec un regard de braise. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de Stiles. Et savoir que cette fois-ci ils iraient jusqu'au bout, Scott sentait la délectation monter peu à peu.

Scott pris Stiles par la main pour le mener au centre du lit. Ils étaient assis sur leurs genoux et se regardaient. Scott tendit sa main vers la joue rose de Stiles et la cajola. Puis il avança doucement sa tête vers celle de Stiles pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Stiles et Scott exploraient le corps de l'autre, ils se touchaient et se caressaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. C'était charnel, voluptueux et toutes leurs émotions passaient par leurs caresses. Scott allongea Stiles sur le lit, et commença à embrasser chaque partie du corps en dessous de lui, passant du cou, aux tétons qu'il commença à lécher du bout de sa langue. Stiles était pantelant. La manière dont Scott suçait ses tétons le faisait gémir de plaisir. Puis Scott descendit petit à petit vers le bassin de Stiles qui leva légèrement ses hanches pour que Scott puisse lui retirer son boxer. Lorsque Scott vit le membre de Stiles en érection il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans sa bouche. C'était chaud et humide, la sensation de la langue de Scott sur son sexe faisait hurler Stiles de plaisir. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Scott criait autant quand il lui faisait ça, c'était tellement bon. Il avait posé sa main sur les cheveux de Scott, qu'il serrait fortement. Le plaisir augmentait en même temps que les mouvements de va et vient de la tête de Scott se faisaient plus intense. Se sentant venir Stiles arrêta Scott dans sa manœuvre et pris le visage de Scott pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Scott, au-dessus de Stiles, enleva à son tour son boxer qu'il jeta ensuite au sol. Stiles ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait Scott en lui, là maintenant.

« Prends-moi maintenant ! »

Sous les ordres de son petit ami, Scott parti chercher le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Arrivé sur le lit, Scott dit à Stiles

« Tournes-toi ».

On pouvait clairement entendre le désir dans sa voix.

Stiles se coucha sur le ventre et Scott laissait des baisers tout le long de son corps chaud. Puis il s'allongea sur lui. Stiles sentait le membre dur de Scott contre lui, c'était plaisant. Scott termina de se préparer.

« Stiles ça risque de faire, si jamais tu n'arrives pas à supporter la douleur, dis le moi et j'arrêterai. »

Stiles acquiesça nerveusement, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais il avait peur. Il savait comment ça se déroulait, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il était anxieux.

Scott posa ses mains sur les reins de Stiles et commença à le pénétrer. Stiles sentit comme une douleur transpercer tout son corps. Il souffrait mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Scott, il savait que ça finirait par passer il fallait juste qu'il soit patient. Une fois que Scott eu terminé d'entrer tout son membre en Stiles, il ancra ses mains sur ses hanches pour commencer à pousser. Scott allait lentement pour que Stiles puisse s'habituer à la taille, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal plus que ça. Quand il entendit les plaintes de douleur laisser place à des gémissements de plaisir, Scott se sentit rassurer. Il pouvait enfin profiter pleinement du moment. La tête au creux du cou de Stiles, et ses mains sur ses hanches, Scott commençait à donner des coups de reins. Sa respiration était à la même allure que ces balancements, ni trop lent ni trop rapide. Stiles sentait le souffle chaud de Scott contre son cou, et les mains de Scott serrer ses hanches. Stiles commençait à profiter. Il sentait les papillons danser dans son bas du ventre et des ondes électriques traverser tout son corps, il se mettait à vibrer. Scott, lui, n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. C'était comme s'il se dépossédait de lui-même. Les doux balancements de ses reins du début avaient laissé place à des coups de bassin plus rapides, plus vifs plus bestiaux. On entendait le son du lit de Scott tapant contre le mur, mêlé aux gémissements de Stiles et Scott. Scott et Stiles jouissaient pleinement de cette position et du plus profond de leurs gorges sortaient des râles de satisfaction. Scott voulu pousser la délectation plus loin encore. Il arrêta ses mouvements de reins pour se lever et se mettre sur ses genoux. Stiles essoufflé ne comprenait pas ce que voulait faire Scott.

« Viens, », lui dit Scott en le prenant par la taille.

Stiles se leva, se mis debout sur ses genoux comme Scott l'avait fait. Scott dos à lui, le pénétra une nouvelle fois. Ils gémirent en même temps. Puis Scott plaça l'une de ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et passa son autre bras autour de son torse. La tête posée contre le dos de Stiles, Scott commençait à bouger. Leurs corps bougeaient et dansaient ensemble. Tous les deux effectuaient des mouvements de va et vient et cette position les emmenaient dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Sous la chaleur de l'action, Stiles posa l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et les empoigna tendrement. Pour Scott c'était le Nirvana, il avait toujours rêvé de faire l'amour dans cette position. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec Stiles. Ils étaient en pleine communion, la friction de leur corps et les mouvements synchronisés qu'ils effectuaient étaient plus que plaisants. Stiles et Scott geignaient de désir. La délectation était à son maximum. Leurs cris résonnaient dans toute la chambre et on pouvait les entendre même à l'extérieur de la maison. Faire l'amour avec Stiles était bien plus plaisant et plus amusant que de le faire avec Allison, pensait Scott. Avec Stiles ça pouvait être doux comme ça pouvait être violent, le couple savait qu'ils aimeraient dans les deux cas. Leurs mouvements devenaient plus intenses, ils commençaient à être épuisés. Les deux se sentaient venir peu à peu.

« Scott je vais jouir ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Et Scott et Stiles voyageaient tous les deux sur un nuage blanc.

Ce jour-là, Scott et Stiles ont fait l'amour toute la nuit. Cette nuit ils explorèrent chaque endroit de la chambre de Scott, faisant l'amour sur le lit, le bureau, la chaise, le sol, le mur… Et même si Stiles était épuisé et qu'il commençait à avoir mal, il ne voulait pas arrêter, il aimait Scott et il voulait lui faire plaisir. Et il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que de combler les désirs de son petit ami.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XX**

Après la folle nuit que Scott et Stiles avaient passé, ils avaient fini par s'endormir d'épuisement dans les alentours de cinq heures du matin. Même s'ils savaient que le lendemain ils avaient cours à neuf heures ça ne les avaient pas pour autant, empêché de faire l'amour toute le nuit. Bien que Stiles soit fatigué, Scott, lui, ne l'était jamais. Dès qu'ils avaient fini Scott en redemandait toujours, encore plus. C'était comme si son plaisir n'était jamais assez assouvit, non pas que Stiles ne le satisfaisait pas, mais Scott n'étais jamais rassasié. Il avait tout le temps envie de faire l'amour à Stiles, c'était plus fort que lui. Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire il jouissait lui aussi tout autant que Scott de ces étreintes. Mais il n'était pas comme Scott, bien sûr qu'il le désirait et qu'il avait envie de lui, mais Stiles n'avait pas la même force d'endurance que Scott. Il était exténué, mais il ne voulait pas que Scott le sache. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre dans sa quête du plaisir absolu. Alors Stiles profitait avec douleur.

Le matin, Stiles s'était réveillé en premier. Lorsqu'il n'était pas chez lui il était toujours le premier debout. Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour de lui, la chambre était dans une telle pagaille que c'en était déconcertant. Ça se voyait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les choses avec modération. La chambre était sans dessus dessous, toutes les affaires de Scott qui étaient avant sur le bureau, étaient éparpillées sur le sol, la chaise de son bureau était renversée par terre, les posters précédemment accrochés sur le mur étaient eux aussi sur le sol… Scott et Stiles n'avait vraiment pas su se contrôler, mais tant mieux, ils avaient eu une bonne partie de plaisir. Et pour une première fois, ça avait été génial !

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis il tourna les yeux pour regarder Scott en pensant qu'il était en face de lui. Mais quand son regard se tourna vers le lit, il n'y avait personne. Où avait bien pu passer Scott ? Stiles sentit comme si quelque chose le serrait en dessous de la couverture. Lorsqu'il la souleva, il vit Scott enfouit sous le drap blanc, sa tête contre le torse nu de Stiles et ses bras autour de sa taille. Stiles sentait le souffle chaud de Scott contre son abdomen. Scott s'était endormi blotti contre Stiles, la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau le calmaient. Scott était tout décoiffé, ses cheveux étaient tout dérangés et ils lui cachaient les yeux. Scott était tellement adorable quand il dormait, il avait une petite bouille qui faisait penser à un chiot en train de dormir. Stiles était fasciné, jamais il n'aurait pu se lasser de le regarder, Scott était somptueux. La lumière du jour venait éclairer sa peau mate, ses lèvres roses et ses cheveux bruns bouclés… Scott était beau à souhait. Et Stiles aurait pu l'admirer toute la journée s'il avait fallu, mais ils devaient se lever pour aller en cours. Lorsque Stiles manœuvra pour sortir du lit et se lever, Scott ne voulut pas le lâcher, il le serrait fort contre lui, il poussait même des soupirs de déplaisir. Décidemment Scott n'était vraiment pas du matin. Stiles sourit et il enleva délicatement les bras de Scott autour de sa taille et il se leva.

Quand il partit en direction de la salle de bain, il sentit qu'il avait des courbatures et des douleurs au niveau des hanches et du bassin. Il arrivait à marcher, mais il avait mal lorsqu'il forçait trop.

Stiles finit de se laver et de s'habiller dans la salle de bain, puis il revint dans la chambre pour trouver Scott, toujours en train de dormir. Il se dirigea vers le lit et vint s'assoir à côté de son petit ami. Scott était allongé, ses mains entrelacées entre elles et ses jambes légèrement pliées. Stiles décida de l'embêter un peu pour le sortir de son sommeil. Il lui fit des petits bisous sur la bouche et lui pinça les joues. Scott soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté pour que Stiles le laisse tranquille. Mais Stiles trouvait ça amusant, alors il se mit au-dessus de Scott, plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son torse et pencha sa tête vers celle de Scott. Là, il amena ses lèvres pâles vers l'oreille de Scott et souffla dedans. Scott mit sa main sur son oreille pour ne plus sentir cette sensation désagréable, mais Stiles enleva sa main et recommença. Scott ouvrit les yeux contre sa volonté, et agacé il tourna son visage vers celui de Stiles. Il le regardait le sourire aux lèvres, il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

« Décidemment, tu as décidé de m'embêter aujourd'hui »

« Oui, effectivement… Aller lèves-toi et va te laver sinon on va être en retard comme la dernière fois. Déjà qu'Harris nous a dans son collimateur, je n'ai pas envie de choper une autre heure de colle »

« D'accord ».

Scott se leva et s'assit un instant au bord du lit pour reprendre ses esprits. Avant qu'il ne se mette debout, Stiles vint devant lui, se baissa et lui enleva les cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux. Puis il souleva délicatement le menton de Scott de son doigt pour qu'il le regarde et il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Stiles rit en voyant Scott encore à moitié endormi.

« Aller va te doucher mon loup. » dit Stiles en caressant les cheveux de son petit ami.

Scott partit se laver. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'habilla en vitesse, et Stiles et lui partirent pour le lycée. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas en retard.

A seize heures trente, Scott et Stiles avaient entraînement de Lacrosse. Dans quelques jours l'équipe du lycée devait disputer un match avec une autre équipe de Lacrosse. Le cours s'était bien déroulé, Scott et Stiles avaient tous les deux bien joué, et le professeur les avaient même félicité pour leur travail. Tout allait pour le mieux, ils n'avaient aucun soucis à se faire, ils gagneraient le match c'était sûr. Le cours terminé, tous les joueurs partirent dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Scott enlevait son uniforme de lacrosse, pour se préparer à aller à la douche. Bien qu'il y ait d'autres garçons dans la salle, et qu'ils auraient pu le voir, Scott n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder Stiles en train de se déshabiller. Mais quand il jeta un coup à Stiles, Scott remarqua des traces sur le corps de son petit ami.

« Stiles c'est quoi toutes ces marques sur ton corps ?! » Demanda Scott inquiet.

Stiles avait des marques sur toute la partie supérieure du corps. Il avait des marques de griffures sur le torse et sur le dos, des traces de morsures sur le cou et des bleus au niveau des reins et au bas du bassin. Quelqu'un avait osé blesser Stiles et s'en prendre à lui c'était comme s'en prendre à Scott. Si Scott avait trouvé qui était responsable de ces marques il lui aurait fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

A la remarque de son petit ami, Stiles baissa les yeux pour scruter son corps, et voir les traces qu'il y avait dessus. Mais il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça, il se contentait juste d'y jeter un bref coup d'œil.

« Ah ça… A ton avis ?» dit Stiles en souriant, sans avoir l'air de se soucier plus.

Il zieutait Scott d'une telle façon, que celui-ci finit par comprendre.

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?! »

Scott, les yeux grands ouverts, était sous le choc, jamais il n'aurait pensé être capable de faire ça un jour. C'était lui en réalité le responsable de toutes ces traces sur le corps de Stiles, c'était à lui-même qu'il allait faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Scott n'avait pas su se contrôler, il était tellement entraîné par le feu de l'action qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses griffes et ses crocs avaient commencé à sortir. Il n'avait pas su maîtriser sa force comme il le fallait, il avait oublié que Stiles n'était pas comme lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur et guérir aussi facilement que lui. Et voilà, Stiles se retrouvait avec des blessures sur tout le corps et avec quelques jours de douleurs. En guise de réponse, Stiles lui sourit gentiment et hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que je te faisais mal ? J'aurai moins forcé et arrêté bien plus tôt. »

« Oh non, t'inquiètes, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire… » Répondit Stiles un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Puis Scott et Stiles partir se doucher dans les douches des vestiaires. Arrivés chez Scott, comme d'habitude ils se précipitèrent pour monter dans la chambre de Scott. Stiles enleva son manteau et déposa ses affaires sur le bureau pendant que Scott faisait de même. Avant que Stiles ne se prépare pour faire ses exercices, Scott l'arrêta.

« Bouges pas j'arrive tout de suite. »

Scott laissa Stiles en suspens dans la chambre, pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il avait dans ses mains des pansements, des compresses, de l'alcool à désinfecter et de la pommade pour les hématomes. Scott s'en voulait énormément, c'était lui qui l'avait blessé, il se devait au moins d'essayer de réparer les dégâts.

« Scott, c'est bon ce n'est pas grave tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça… »

« Tais-toi et laisses moi faire. »

Scott déposa les pansements, les compresses, le désinfectant et la crème sur le bureau et vint devant Stiles, pour lui retirer délicatement son t-shirt pour ne pas lui faire mal. Stiles leva les bras pour que Scott réussisse à faire passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête, puis il jeta le t-shirt sur le lit. Scott observait le corps de son petit ami, il scrutait chaque endroit où il avait pu le blesser et heureusement les marques n'étaient que superficielles. Scott partit chercher les pansements, les compresses et l'alcool. Il imbiba les compresses de désinfectant et commença à nettoyer les plaies de Stiles. Stiles pendant ce temps avait la tête baissé, il regardait Scott s'occuper de lui. C'était trop mignon, on avait l'impression qu'il jouait au petit infirmier et Stiles ne pouvait que sourire en voyant se spectacle.

« Je te fais mal ? »

« Non c'est bon. »

Scott plaça quelques pansements par-ci par-là sur le torse pâle de son petit ami, puis il s'occupait du dos. Sans s'en rendre compte Scott chatouillait Stiles, ce qui le faisait bouger.

« Arrêtes de bouger Stiles, sinon je n'arriverai pas à bien désinfecter. »

Une fois que Scott eu terminé avec le dos de Stiles, Scott parti chercher la crème pour les bleus et il partit s'assoir sur le lit.

« Viens là. » Ordonna Scott à Stiles, qui vint se mettre devant lui.

Scott, tira Stiles par la ceinture pour qu'il soit plus près de lui et pour qu'il puisse bien lui étaler la crème. Il déboucla la ceinture de Stiles, et ce dernier frissonna quand il sentit la peau de Scott sur son ventre. Scott leva les yeux, et lui sourit, puis il reprit. Il déboutonna le jean de Stiles et le baissa de quelques centimètres pour bien dégager la zone au niveau des reins. Il commença par appliquer la crème sur les hanches de Stiles. Il n'appuyait pas beaucoup pour que Stiles ne sente pas trop la douleur. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Scott mis de la pommade sur ses doigts pour l'étaler sur le bas du bassin, mais là Stiles avait mal. La moindre pression lui procurait de la souffrance

« Aïe… » Dit Stiles, les paupières fermés et le visage crispé en même temps qu'il reculait son bassin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Stiles… », Répondit Scott l'air attristé de voir son petit ami avoir mal par sa faute.

Scott, les mains posées sur les fesses de Stiles, déposait de petits baisers sur le bassin de Stiles pour calmer la douleur. Il glissait quelques mots entres ses bisous entrecoupés.

« …Je…Je suis désolé…Stiles…ça fait…encore…mal là ? » disait Scott d'une voix douce avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Oui encore un peu mais ça va mieux maintenant. »

Scott continuait de déposer des petits baisers par-ci par-là sur le bassin de son ami. La sensation des lèvres douces de Scott sur son bas du ventre était plaisante, ça rappelait des souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Scott se laissait encore une fois submergé par l'action. Lui qui voulait apaiser les douleurs de Stiles en lui baisant le bassin, il commençait à défaire totalement la braguette de Stiles et à baisser son boxer. Scott ne les lui ôta pas complètement, il était descendu jusqu'à la moitié des fesses de Stiles et voyant le membre de son ami se dresser devant lui, Scott le prit dans sa bouche et Stiles les lèvres entrouvertes, profitait de ce moment d'intimité. Scott avait toujours ses mains posées sur le postérieur de Stiles, qu'il empoignait doucement. Il commençait à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec sa tête, Stiles pouvait sentir la respiration et le nez de Scott taper contre son bassin. Stiles était pantelant de plaisir tellement la sensation des lèvres mouillées de Scott sur lui était plaisante. Stiles posait sa main sur les cheveux bruns de son ami qui l'encourageait à intensifier ses mouvements de tête. Stiles basculait la tête en arrière et gémissait pour exprimer tout son contentement. De temps en temps il aimait voir Scott à l'action et lui caresser le visage, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas le regarder longtemps parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par rendre les armes plus tôt que prévu, et il voulait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Alors il fermait les yeux et écoutait son petit ami pousser des râles de satisfaction. Scott semblait lui aussi profiter de la situation. Inconsciemment, Stiles s'était mis à onduler le bassin donnant ainsi quelques petits coups à Scott, mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Stiles commençait à ne plus en pouvoir, les papillons au bas de son ventre dansaient de plus belle, sa main sur les cheveux de Scott se serrait de plus en plus, ses gémissements étaient plus fréquents et prononcés. Il se mettait à geindre, il se sentait venir. Il essaya d'avertir Scott en lui tapant sur l'épaule, mais il ne répondait. Scott avait les yeux fermés et vaquait à ses occupations. Stiles voulu retirer sa tête pour ne pas jouir à l'intérieur de lui, mais Scott poussa un gémissement de refus et enleva la main de Stiles. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter maintenant, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Stiles les lèvres défaites poussa un dernier gémissement avant de n'atteindre le septième ciel.

« Je t'aime Scott ».


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XXI

« …Je t'aime Scott… »

Stiles l'avait dit. Les mots étaient sortis tous seul de sa bouche. Son esprit focalisé sur ce que Scott lui faisait, Stiles n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer. Sa pensée était devenue impossible à contrôler et sous un instant d'inattention il en était venu à dire à Scott qu'il l'aimait. Surtout que…avouer ses sentiments à son petit copain pendant qu'il est en train de lui faire une gâterie, c'est vrai que le moment n'était pas le meilleur choisi mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien qui pouvait améliorer la situation en tout cas. Et il était juste que Stiles l'aimait. Depuis quelques temps ses sentiments n'avaient cessé de s'accroître de jour en jour, et plus il restait avec Scott plus il était certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais Stiles doutait, il ne savait pas qu'elle allait être la réaction de Scott face à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

_« Ais-je dis ce que je pense avoir dit ? Non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Peut-être que je suis tout simplement en train de rêver, oui c'est ça je rêve. Je rêve ? Je ne sais pas… Mais peut-être que je l'ai dit en fait… Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Voyageait-il encore sur son nuage blanc ? Stiles avait du mal à émerger, il avait la sensation qu'un voile noir lui recouvrait les yeux, il était essoufflé, il avalait durement, il sentait des sueurs froides partir de sa nuque et descendre tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Stiles avait des difficultés à tenir debout, il se mettait légèrement à tanguer, Scott l'avait épuisé, il l'avait consumé et lui avait pris toutes ses forces. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes seulement que Stiles reprit ses esprits et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la réalité de ses craintes. Scott était toujours assis sur le lit, les lèvres mouillées et entrouvertes, il regardait Stiles. Stiles ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, il était gêné et ça se voyait sur son visage, il s'était mis à rougir. Il maudissait cette façade de lui, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Dès qu'une situation devenait embarrassante, il devenait rouge, il n'arrivait plus à garder son sérieux et il perdait son calme, c'était fou.

Stiles ne savait quel chemin prendre, c'était comme s'il était sur un champ de mine. Il fuyait Scott du regard. L'atmosphère était pesante, aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer un mot. Scott se contentait seulement d'observer Stiles, qui pendant ce temps se mordillait les lèvres. Stiles devait mettre fin à ce silence religieux qui régnait dans sa chambre, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_« Aller dis quelque chose, ne reste pas planté à ne rien faire. Aller lances-toi ! »_

La dernière fois qu'il avait dit à Scott qu'il l'aimait les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout déroulées comme il l'avait souhaité et Stiles gardait toujours en mémoire ce douloureux souvenir. Et d'un côté il craignait que cela ce ne se reproduise une fois encore. Mais les choses depuis avaient changé, leur relation avait évoluée et avait donné naissance à quelque chose d'innommable. Et peut-être que Scott ne le rejetterait pas cette fois-ci, mais Stiles ne voulait pas le savoir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à parler.

« … Scott, je…je…t'aime.» Stiles l'avait dit une fois de plus, mais il n'avait toujours pas osé regarder Scott dans les yeux. Il prit les mains de son petit ami pour l'aider à se relever, c'est vrai que la position dans laquelle Scott était n'arrangeait pas les choses… Scott était maintenant à la même hauteur que Stiles, il le zieutait espérant capter son regard. Stiles tremblait, il était effrayé, ses mains étaient moites, il bafouillait…

« Si tu savais comment je t'aime Scott … », Stiles ne s'arrêtait plus, les mots sortaient tous seuls.

«Ces derniers jours passés avec toi ont été grandioses, jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de ma vie. T'avoir à mes côtés me comble de joie, pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, te laisser me faire l'amour, tout m'exhale de bonheur et je ne veux pas que cette sensation disparaisse… je ne te demande pas de me répondre, ta simple présence me suffit… mais… je veux juste que tu sache à quel point… je suis éperdument et follement amoureux de toi Scott. »

Comme la dernière fois, Stiles avait laissé transparaître le fond de sa pensée et c'est sans gêne qu'il dévoilait les sentiments qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami. A cet instant, Stiles ne doutait plus du tout de la réaction de Scott, il savait qu'il ne le rejetterait pas comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Maintenant tout reposait entre les mains de Scott, Stiles lui donnait le choix.

Scott ne savait que dire devant la déclaration de son petit ami, il était juste émerveillé, les mots manquaient pour décrire à quel point il était content d'être avec Stiles. Et pour Scott aussi ces derniers jours avec Stiles l'avaient comblé, et lui avait fait réalisé combien il ne regrettait pas d'être où il en était arrivé avec Stiles. Avec lui, Scott avait la sensation de revivre, il était sa bouffée d'air frais. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul et l'unique aux yeux de Stiles, il semblait être si important pour lui.

Stiles et Scott étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle gardait la tête baissée, tandis que le jeune loup le regardait, le désir se consumant à l'intérieur de lui. On pouvait voir sur ses lèvres rosées, un sourire se dessiner peu à peu. Voir Stiles si gêné et si embarrassé… Scott ne pouvait le laisser dans un tel état, Stiles ne devait pas avoir honte.

Scott caressait délicatement les joues roses de Stiles, pendant que celui-ci levait sa tête pour le regarder. Tous les deux se souriaient tout en se faisant des gestes tendres. Scott passa son bras autour de la taille de Stiles, le tira par la nuque pour l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tout passait dans son baiser, tout ce que Scott ne parvenait à dire il le transmettait dans cette étreinte qu'il partageait avec Stiles. De petits gémissements sortant de la bouche de Stiles se faisaient entendre. Il aimait quand Scott l'embrassait de cette façon, cette manière qu'il avait d'incliner la tête pour intensifier son baiser, et de déguster ses lèvres… Stiles voyageait de nouveau. Scott interrompit leur embrassade, pour jeter un coup d'œil au pantalon de Stiles. Il sourit, leva les sourcils puis regarda Stiles de nouveau.

« Apparemment tu n'es pas le seul, lui aussi m'aime beaucoup à ce que je vois. » Stiles baissa les yeux pour comprendre ce dont parlait Scott. Il rit, il aimait l'humour de Scott.

Scott fit tomber Stiles sur le lit pour ensuite se mettre au-dessus de lui, il le zieutait avec un regard de braise, tandis qu'il donnait la sensation de vouloir le dévorer. Stiles prenait plaisir à cette situation, il avait l'impression d'être la proie de Scott et il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper d'entre ses griffes, Scott le tenait prisonnier. Puis Scott s'attaqua violemment aux lèvres de Stiles, les dégustant comme il ne l'avait fait auparavant, c'était comme si elles avaient un goût sucré. Scott ne pouvait s'en passer, elles étaient pulpeuses et juteuses à la fois, il ne savait comment l'expliquer mais Stiles était délicieux. Laissant les lèvres de Stiles, Scott baisait son corps pâle, laissant des tâches roses par-ci par-là avant de ne s'attaquer au membre en dessous du bassin de Stiles. A la sensation des lèvres de Scott sur lui, Stiles gémit tout en cambrant son dos et en agrippant les draps du lit de Scott.

« Oh oui !... Lui aussi t'aime beaucoup Scott… »


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre XXII

Stiles et Scott étaient parvenus à concilier deux modes de vies, meilleurs amis le jour, amants le soir, le simple geste d'amitié de la tape sur l'épaule du matin devenait une caresse, la marque d'un geste de tendresse et d'affection pour l'autre la soirée. Les deux passaient de moins en moins de temps séparés l'un de l'autre. Un jour passé chacun de leur côté et les deux commençaient à être troublés par l'absence de l'autre. Même si un appel aurait suffi à effacer une partie de leur peine en entendant la voix de leur ami à l'autre bout du combiné, il n'aurait réussi à apaiser complètement le manque que Stiles et Scott ressentaient face à l'absence de leur âme-sœur. Dans l'intimité, à l'abri des regards, les deux profitaient pleinement de leur relation, passant leurs journées et leurs nuits à explorer l'univers du plaisir, à faire l'amour et à exprimer le désir que leur procurait l'autre. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait les en empêcher, même pas Allison, qui depuis un certain temps commençait à se poser des questions au sujet de la relation que Scott avait avec Stiles. Depuis quelques temps elle avait pu remarquer des gestes et des regards ambigus provenant de Stiles. La manière dont il zieutait Scott et le touchait n'était pas du tout une façon d'aborder son meilleur ami. Enfin, c'est vrai, des meilleurs amis ont-ils pour habitude de se faire des caresses ou de se pincer les fesses pour montrer l'affection qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre ? Surtout que venant d'un garçon c'est plutôt étrange, non ? Et même si Stiles essayait de faire tout cela avec le plus de subtilité possible pour que personne n'y fasse attention, Allison l'avait remarqué. Et avec toutes ses accumulations elle en était même venue à questionner Scott sur le comportement de Stiles envers lui.

« Scott, tu ne trouves pas que Stiles est un peu bizarre en ce moment ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… mais j'ai comme la vague impression qu'il est…comment dire...un peu… amoureux de toi Scott. »

« Nooon, ça va pas ? Stiles est fou de Lydia »Son cœur s'emballait, il craignait qu'Allison ne découvre la vérité. Même si elle n'avait pas tort, Scott aurait nié jusqu'au bout s'il l'avait fallu, pour le protéger et Stiles et lui.

Et Allison était d'autant plus troublée depuis la soirée chez Lydia où elle avait vu son petit copain et Stiles sans aucune gêne s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Scott n'était plus le même, il était différent du Scott des premiers jours. Ce n'était plus le jeune adolescent pris de fougue et de passion qui ne vivait et ne jurait que par Allison. Scott, lui qui s'était tant démené pour sortir avec elle, pour construire leur relation, il ne semblait plus lui accorder autant d'attention qu'auparavant. Toute son énergie, toutes ses pensées, tout était destiné à Stiles. Scott devenait de plus en plus distant, ses coups de fils n'étaient plus aussi fréquents qu'auparavant, les samedis soirs qu'ils avaient pour habitude de passer ensemble, il préférait les passer avec Stiles. Et voir Scott autant la négliger et la mépriser pour ce vaut rien et cet abruti de Stiles, Allison n'en revenait pas. A de multiples reprises, Allison avait essayé d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée à Scott, mais elle craignait à chaque fois qu'il ne s'énerve et ne veuille plus lui parler et elle tenait trop à Scott pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Alors Allison devait trouver un autre moyen d'aborder le sujet ou du moins d'éloigner le plus possible Stiles de Scott.

Pendant qu'Allison se donnait corps et âme pour séparer Stiles de Scott, les deux meilleurs amis jouissaient pleinement de leurs instants passés ensemble, sans se soucier de ce qu'Allison préparait.

Après le match de rencontre qu'il y avait eu vendredi soir entre l'équipe de lacrosse Beacon Hill et Arizona Tiger, Stiles et Scott avaient décidé de passer ensemble leur soirée, qui avait si bien commencé avec la victoire de leur équipe. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Scott, sa mère étant absente de toute la nuit, les amants pouvaient batifoler en toute tranquillité. Ils avaient quitté en avance le vestiaire, faisant abstention de la douche, pour pouvoir se laver plus tard ensemble. Arrivés chez les Mccall, Scott et Stiles étaient partis dans la salle d'eau, enlevant leurs uniformes avec impatience et laissant leurs vêtements sur le carrelage blancs, pour ensuite se retrouver nus dans le bain. Scott et son ami était assis dans le bain tandis que l'eau remplissait peu à peu la baignoire. Les deux jouaient, s'amusaient à s'éclabousser et à se laver mutuellement. Stiles mouillait les cheveux de Scott pendant que celui-ci lui lavait le torse, puis il s'allongeait sur Stiles laissant des petits bisous sur ses lèvres rosées et mouillées par l'eau. La tête posée contre son torse plein de grains de beauté, Scott s'était couché sur Stiles, s'était entouré avec ses bras et avait entrelacé leurs doigts ensemble. Le garçon à la peau pâle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de son ami, Stiles était obnubilé par les cheveux de Scott comme celui-ci l'était par son torse pâle. Scott se sentait bien dans le bain avec Stiles le câlinant, il était aux anges, c'était si bon et si confortable qu'il aurait pu rester dans les bras de Stiles toute la nuit. Stiles était un endroit de réconfort où Scott pouvait se réfugier quand il en avait l'envie. Le son du cœur de Stiles en train de battre l'apaisait, c'était comme une musique envoutante dont il ne parvenait à s'en défaire.

Scott et Stiles discutaient de tout et de rien du match qu'il y avait eu cette nuit et de leur grande victoire face à l'équipe d'Arizona Tiger. Leurs conversations ne relevaient pas d'une grande intellectualité, mais le simple fait d'entendre la voix de l'autre les calmait pleinement. Tous leurs soucis et tous leurs problèmes semblaient se dissiper.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demandait Stiles à Scott. Ils étaient si bien posés dans ce bain, pourquoi arrêter aussitôt.

Scott s'était levé pour sortir du bain et se diriger vers la porte. Que mijotait-il une fois de plus ? Scott était énigmatique, il était un grand mystère et Stiles ne savait jamais ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Scott était sorti du bain pour aller vers la porte et la verrouiller, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait avant. Maintenant que lui et Stiles étaient enfermés dans la salle de bain, ils pouvaient profiter en toute sérénité. Scott était retourné dans le bain, s'était assis en face de Stiles et le zieutait avec un regard charbonneux. A quoi pensait-il ? On pouvait voir sur ses lèvres roses un sourire espiègle apparaître, il se mordillait les lèvres tout en lançant des regards à la baignoire puis à Stiles. Scott essayait de communiquer ses pensées à Stiles. Il tenait les doigts de Stiles dans sa mains et y déposaient dessus quelques baisers mouillés. De temps en temps il aimait les lécher et les mordiller légèrement en n'effectuant pas énormément de pression pour que Stiles n'ai pas mal et celui-ci, la bouche défaite observait ce magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Scott était désirable à souhait. Avec ses cheveux mouillés, sa peau mate et ses fossettes il était somptueux.

« Tu es magnifique », Disait Stiles tout en caressant la joue de son petit ami.

Lorsque Scott le regardait comme il le faisait à l'instant, Stiles perdait tous ses moyens, il ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête et des pensées coquines commençaient à défiler. Scott savait comment rendre fou Stiles et il adorait ça. Puis il prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains pour l'embrasser langoureusement, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant et leurs langues dansant ensemble, Scott et Stiles se sentaient transportés. Scott suçait le cou de Stiles, lui mordillait l'oreille et lui glissait des mots coquins. Stiles, les yeux fermés, souriait car la sensation du souffle chaud de Scott contre son oreille lui donnait des frissons. Scott effleurait de sa main le membre durcit de Stiles, ce qui le fit gémir

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu fais ça Scott ? »

« Je ne fais rien du tout. » Scott jouait l'innocent bien sûr qu'il faisait quelque chose. Il aimait titiller Stiles et le voir dans cet état d'impuissance le rendait plus heureux que jamais. Voir Stiles en train d'essayer de lutter pour ne pas céder à la tentation, Scott adorait ça et plus Stiles essayait de vaincre ses démons, plus Scott en profitait. Avant même d'avoir commencé quelque chose Stiles craquait.

« C'est bon je n'en peux plus…fais ce que tu veux de moi, je suis tout à toi… »

Même si cette situation était fort plaisante, Scott voulait innover, il voulait inverser les rôles pour une fois.

« Non pas cette fois-ci, Stiles… ». Stiles ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce que Scott voulait de lui ? Scott le regardait, silencieux, puis il reprit.

« …J'ai envie de toi en moi…et maintenant…», dit Scott d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Stiles.

Le garçon à la peau pâle se mit à rougir dès qu'il entendit les demandes de Scott. Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, c'était la première fois que Scott s'offrait à lui et il n'aurait pas été possible de décrire le contentement de Stiles à ce moment. Scott lui faisait-il à ce point confiance pour qu'il le laisse prendre les rênes pour une fois. Stiles était anxieux, il craignait de ne pas satisfaire les désirs de Scott et de ne pas réussir à exaucer ses souhaits, c'était une dure requête que Scott avait donné à Stiles. Il est vrai qu'il arrivait à le faire grimper aux rideaux de quelconques manières, mais Stiles n'avait jamais fait « l'amour » de cette façon-là, et même s'il n'était pas vierge il l'était resté en quelque sorte. Stiles tentait de se souvenir des films érotiques gay qu'il avait regardés « par hasard » un soir chez lui lorsqu'il était tout seul, il n'avait qu'à essayer de recopier les scènes qui l'avaient marqué. Voyant son ami perdre ses moyens face à la demande qu'il lui avait faite, Scott pris le visage de Stiles entre ses mains pour tenter de le calmer.

« Calmes-toi Stiles, je te fais assez confiance pour savoir que tout va bien se dérouler. »

« D'accord… (Seigneur pitié aidez-moi…) »

Il savait que tout allait bien se passer il suffisait que Stiles se détende. Stiles reprit ses esprits, acquiesça et pris quelques inspirations avant de commencer. Scott s'allongea le dos posé contre la baignoire en attendant que Stiles trouve une position confortable pour lui et pour Scott. Il prit délicatement les jambes de Scott et il en plaça une sur chacune de ses épaules le tout avec le plus de délicatesse possible pour ne pas brusquer Scott et lui faire mal. Pendant ce temps, le jeune loup le sourire aux lèvres, caressait le torse pâle de Stiles tout en le regardant prendre peu à peu de l'assurance, il aimait le voir comme ça. Stiles qui avait terminé de placer les jambes de Scott, posa une de ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'autre au fond du bain avant de n'incliner sa tête et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime. » Dit Stiles après avoir fini d'embrasser la bouche de Scott. Enfin prêt, Stiles s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux lors que Scott l'en empêcha.

« Non… regardes-moi… ». Scott voulait que Stiles le regarde quand il le pénètrerait, il voulait qu'il profite tout comme lui de ce moment inoubliable et en garde un merveilleux souvenir.

Stiles lui caressa délicatement la joue et se positionna correctement avant de s'apprêter à voyager dans les limbes du plaisir. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle manœuvra pour entrer en lui. Scott et Stiles se zieutaient tandis que Stiles commençait à pousser doucement et à la sensation du membre de Stiles le pénétrant, Scott les lèvres entrouvertes, poussa une légère plainte de douleur. Scott avait mal, Stiles le voyait sur son visage. Scott essayait de s'habituer à cette sensation nouvelle et après s'y être assez ajusté il acquiesça de la tête pour donner l'autorisation à Stiles de commencer. Stiles et scott gémirent en même temps et au premier coup de rein de Stiles les yeux de Scott changèrent subitement de teinte pour devenir couleur or, et ensuite redevenir noir. Tout en le regardant et en bougeant son bassin, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de se répéter à quel point il aimait Scott. A la même allure que ses mouvements de bassin, Stiles exprimait son amour pour Scott. C'était tendre, Stiles contrairement à Scott, ne voulait pas être brusque, il voulait jouir de ce moment d'intimité et de tendresse qu'il partageait avec Scott

« Je t'aime…Scott si tu savais… comme je t'aime… je n'ai jamais aimé une personne comme je t'aime… »

Scott et Stiles s'embrassaient langoureusement pendant que Stiles intensifiait ses coups de reins qui le faisaient geindre de plaisir. A la sensation du souffle chaud de Scott contre sa bouche, Stiles lui aussi exprimait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Scott gémissait contre les lèvres défaites de Stiles. Plus les mouvements du bassin de Stiles s'accéléraient plus Scott sentait les papillons danser au bas de son ventre et des ondes électriques transpercer tout son corps, partant des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Scott sentait des frissons s'emparer peu à peu de son corps, il n'arrivait plus à penser, toute son attention se portait sur le plaisir que lui procurait Stiles. Il était sur la bonne voie, Scott profitait pleinement de ce moment d'étreinte et de cette position qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté, et il adorait. Lorsque lui et Stiles faisaient l'amour ils découvraient toujours de nouvelles positions qui les faisaient voyager, c'était comme s'ils redécouvraient pour la première fois l'univers du plaisir. Si Scott avait su plus tôt ce que c'était de faire l'amour avec un garçon il n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps pour sauter le pas. C'était l'extase, Scott n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir. Aux impulsions des hanches de Stiles qui commençaient à augmenter, l'eau s'était mise à couler du bain pour se répandre sur le carrelage blanc et mouiller leur uniforme de Lacrosse. Ils devraient nettoyer la salle bain plus tard, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'en préoccuper. Le plus important à cet instant était la sensation plaisante que ressentait Scott, des hanches de Stiles donnants des coups de plus en plus vifs contre son postérieur. Scott ne voyait plus clair, sa vision se brouillait peu à peu, quelque chose se passait, il commençait à changer. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, Scott n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Ses yeux qui jusqu'ici n'avaient cessé de changer de couleur passant de noir à or à une vitesse incommensurable, ils étaient resté dorés tandis que ces crocs commençaient à pousser peu à peu. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, les blessures et les marques sur le corps de Stiles Scott voulu revenir à sa forme humaine pour ne pas le blesser de nouveau, mais Stiles l'arrêta.

« … S'il te plaît ne te transformes pas… je te trouve magnifique comme ça… » Puis Stiles enleva un instant sa main du rebord de la baignoire pour toucher de son index les canines pointues du jeune loup. Pendant ce temps Scott le regardait, Stiles était exceptionnel. Stiles reprit ses mouvements les intensifiant à mesures que la délectation se faisait plus grande. La respiration de Scott se faisait plus saccadé, des cris de plaisir sortait du plus profond de sa gorge, il était au bord de la jouissance et avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Stiles, je vais, je vais… »

Aux coups brusques de Stiles, les savons s'effondraient du rebord de la baignoire. On entendait le son des bouteilles tombant et tapant violemment contre le sol de la salle d'eau. La salle de bain baignait dans une atmosphère de bonheur et de plaisir intense, entre les souffles entrecoupés des deux amants, leurs gémissements de plaisir et le bruit de l'eau tombant sur le carrelage. Encore quelques minutes de chaudes étreintes et Scott atteignait enfin le septième ciel.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre XXIII

Stiles l'avait mené au Nirvana, au paradis du septième ciel. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'il commençait à avoir de l'expérience, jamais Scott n'avait eu autant de plaisir et jamais il n'avait éprouvé les sensations qu'il avait eues à ce moment-là. Il ressentait comme des vagues de plaisir traversant tout son corps et celles-ci devenant plus intenses à mesure que Stiles lui faisait l'amour. Aucune partie de son anatomie n'était épargnée, chaque parcelle de son corps subissait une à une les intenses vagues de plaisir qui faisaient ainsi vibrer tout son corps. Scott était éblouit par les étoiles qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il ne voyait et ne sentait plus rien, c'était comme si son corps ne réagissait plus. Scott ne savait plus rien. Il était complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Ses pensées, son corps, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Bien qu'il se l'ordonne ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Il se sentait s'élever peu à peu et devenir plus léger. Il avait l'impression de voler, il était en pleine extase. Scott se retrouvait dans un monde qui lui était inconnu et l'atmosphère, l'air, l'ambiance qui y régnait troublaient Scott. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, au contraire il appréciait ce nouvel univers qu'il découvrait, mais il était intrigué. Pendant un instant Scott perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace ne sachant plus s'il était simplement en train de rêver ou s'il était dans le monde réel.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Scott pour qu'il sorte de ce monde onirique et qu'il revienne à la réalité. Il reprit enfin ses esprits et il ouvrit délicatement les yeux pour trouver Stiles le regardant les yeux à moitiés clos et les lèvres défaites pour laisser passer sa forte respiration. Il était épuisé, il s'y était donné à cœur joie et y avait mis toute son âme et son amour. Il essayait en vain de s'appuyer sur les rebords de la baignoire, mais il n'avait plus de force, il s'était effondré sur Scott et était resté à sa position initiale. Le jeune loup et son ami étaient pantelants, leurs étreintes avaient été très mouvementées. On pouvait voir Stiles et Scott convulser encore légèrement, montrant les séquelles de leur plaisir passé. Tous les deux étaient essoufflés, leur respiration, leurs pouls, tout était à son maximum. La nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire et la tête posée sur le mur de la salle de bain, Scott essayait de reprendre son souffle, ses poumons commençaient à manquer d'air. Il était tellement essoufflé qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir une crise d'asthme.

« Stiles…putain Stiles, je crois que…que c'était…l-le meilleur orgasme que…j'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie »

« Moi…moi aussi… »

« C'était…c'était génial,… Stiles si tu savais… j'ai adoré, j'ai adoré… encore …viens on le refait encore Stiles… »

«Quoi ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ? »

Scott fit non de la tête, il n'était pas exténué. Lorsqu'il faisait l'amour il n'était jamais assez rassasié, il en voulait toujours et encore plus.

Même si Stiles n'en pouvait plus, Scott était toujours très persuasif et il arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'était pour cela qu'à la fin Stiles se retrouvait le lendemain avec des marques sur tout le corps et des douleurs musculaires l'empêchant de bouger. Mais Stiles ne s'en plaignait jamais, et interdisait formellement à Scott de s'excuser. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa force, il était comme ça il avait besoin de ses fortes étreintes. Et Stiles jouissait en quelque sorte de cette situation, ça montrait la confiance qu'il avait en Scott et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il aimait Scott à en souffrir.

« Aller Stiles. »

« Nan sérieux Scott je suis trop mort… »

« S'il te plaît Stiles, j'en ai encore envie… »

« Mais j'ai plus de force»

« Tu m'aimes ? ». Scott regardait Stiles avec des yeux de chien battu, il savait qu'avec ce regard Stiles ne refuserait pas sa demande.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime Scott… »

« Alors fais-moi l'amour… regardes… si tu veux, on a qu'à changer de position comme ça tu ne te fatigueras pas, je me mets sur toi… »

« Tu veux ma mort à ce que je vois. »

« Oui »

Scott sourit, il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Comme il était prévu, Stiles et lui échangèrent de côté pour qu'il ne se cogne pas contre le robinet, puis ils changèrent de position, le jeune loup se retrouvant assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Stiles. La baignoire était étroite mais ils avaient réussi à trouver une position confortable. Stiles tâtait le torse de Scott pendant que celui-ci se préparait. Une fois prêt Scott s'allongea sur Stiles, passa ses bras autour de son cou et inclina sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Stiles, les mains posées sur le postérieur de Scott jouissait des petits bisous que lui faisait son ami.

« C'est bon…tu peux y aller… » Tout en le regardant, Scott donna le signal à Stiles. A la sensation de son membre pénétrant peu à peu l'entrée de Scott, les deux amis poussèrent en même temps un râle de bonheur.

La salle de bain plongeait alors de nouveau dans un monde de délectation et de désir charnel. Les gémissements, les cris de plaisir, l'eau tombant sur le carrelage, l'atmosphère dans laquelle Scott et Stiles s'étaient retrouvés il y a quelques minutes de ça, refaisait surface.

Après avoir terminé en beauté leur longue et intense toilette, les deux vinrent se coucher dans le lit de Scott. Stiles, derrière Scott, passa son bras pâle autour de lui et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, pour humer la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait. Avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, Stiles glissa un dernier mot à l'oreille de son copain.

« Je t'aime Scott », chuchota-t-il, puis il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Scott les yeux clos sourit, il allait passer une merveilleuse nuit.

Le jour levé, Scott dormait toujours paisiblement dans les bras de Stiles, il n'en n'était pas sorti de toute la nuit, c'était tellement confortable qu'il y était resté. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Stiles contre son oreille et son bras autour de sa taille. A voir comment Stiles s'agrippait à lui, on aurait dit un koala accroché à une branche. Stiles se blottissait contre le corps musclé et chaud de Scott comme si sa vie en dépendait, il le serrait fort de peur qu'il ne s'échappe et qu'il ne le perdre.

Bien que Scott ait les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir une présence dans la chambre. Il reconnaissait cette odeur, elle lui était familière. Plus les secondes avançaient, plus Scott se souvenait de ce parfum, cette senteur florale qu'il connaissait tant et qu'il avait tant inhalé…c'était celle d'Allison.

Scott ouvrit délicatement les yeux pour trouver Allison assise près de son bureau en train de les regarder. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Scott ne le savait pas. Allison avait décidé de faire une surprise à Scott, en entrant chez lui avec le double des clés qu'il lui avait donné. Mais quand elle arriva dans la chambre elle fut directement confronté à Stiles et Scott dans le même lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On pouvait lire dans le regard d'Allison de la colère et de la haine et il était vrai qu'elle était énervée. Elle n'avait pas demandé à voir le spectacle de Stiles et Scott couchés ensemble, qui plus est avec Stiles et son bras autour de son petit ami et à le serrer contre lui. Allison n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. De quel droit Stiles pouvait-il se permettre de dormir de la sorte avec Scott ? Ce n'était pas son copain à ce qu'elle sache. La manière dont il se blottissait contre lui, sa tête près du cou de Scott, tout cela mettait Allison hors d'elle et elle était d'une telle jalousie qu'elle aurait été capable de le tuer à l'instant même si Scott n'avait pas été là.

Scott tentait de se lever du lit pour s'assoir, mais avec les bras de Stiles autour de lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Stiles poussait des « hmm » d'ennuis, il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Scott essayait en vain de se défaire des bras de Stiles, mais il s'agrippait encore plus.

« hmmm, nooon, encore quelques minutes Scott s'il te plaît… »

Stiles n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'Allison était là. Scott dû le pincer pour qu'il se décide enfin à le lâcher.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te…Allison ? »

Allison les zieutaient chacun leur tour, elle ne savait par où commencer car elle était toute déboussolée. Elle voulait s'exprimer, laisser libre court à sa pensée, car plein de choses la tourmentait et trottait dans son esprit. Mais avec Stiles dans la même pièce qu'eux, Allison n'y arriverait pas.

« Scott je… j'ai besoin de te parler... » Elle regardait Stiles, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec Scott. Stiles, mal à l'aise sorti du lit. Heureusement pour lui et Scott qu'ils avaient eu la décence d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt avant de se coucher, parce que qui sait comment aurait réagi Allison en les voyants nus sous la couette. Stiles se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, lança un dernier regard à Scott, puis il sorti.

De l'autre côté de la porte, à l'intérieur de la chambre Allison et Scott commençaient à discuter.

« C'était quoi ça Scott ?»

« De quoi ? »

« De toi et de Stiles dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en plus. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de choquant. »

« Ça ne t'étonne pas toi ? Est-ce qu'il se colle toujours comme ça à toi quand vous dormez ensemble ? »

« Oui…non…enfin je veux dire oui. Et puis je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Mais tu ne vois pas que Stiles est raide dingue de toi Scott ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué la manière qu'il a de te regarder, de te toucher, SURTOUT de te toucher. Ce ne sont plus des tapes qu'il te fait, mais des caresses »

«Pas du tout… et puis qu'est-ce ça fait que Stiles soit amoureux de moi ou pas ? »

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il essaye de t'éloigner de moi ? La dernière fois qu'on doit avoir passé une soirée ensemble c'était à la fête de Lydia je crois. J'ai l'impression d'être négligée, on se voit moins souvent, tu passes plus de temps avec lui que tu n'en passe avec moi…à croire que tu sors avec lui maintenant. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir comprendre c'est que tu es MON petit ami pas le sien… Et en tant que petite amie il est normal que je te demande de le voir moins souvent. Il va falloir un jour que tu fasses ton choix Scott, ça ne pourra pas continuer comme ça. »

« Non, Allison, il en est absolument hors de question, c'est Stiles il est mon meilleur ami. Tu comprends…. Depuis que nous sommes jeunes j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de l'avoir à mes côtés. Il a toujours été là pour moi comme je l'ai été pour lui et je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Il fait partit de moi et de ma vie et il le fera toujours, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de le voir, même pas toi Allison… »

« Alors si je comprends tu ne comptes pas le voir moins fréquemment, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais oui et il va falloir t'y faire… »

Depuis tout ce temps, Stiles était resté derrière la porte. Il brûlait d'envie d'entendre ce qu'Allison et Scott étaient en train de se dire, il était curieux. De plus il était certain qu'ils parlaient de lui, il avait entendu son nom à plusieurs reprises, mais à quel sujet ça il se le demandait bien. Jugeant que ce n'était pas là ses affaires, Stiles décida d'aller regarder la télé dans le salon, il viendrait voir Scott quand il aurait terminé de discuter avec Allison.

Allison était outrée du comportement de Scott, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Comment- pouvait-il oser l'oublier au dépit de son meilleur ami ? Elle se sentait plus seule et délaissée que jamais. N'avait-elle plus autant d'importance aux yeux de Scott ? Allison devait trouver un moyen de récupérer son petit ami, sinon elle le perdrait. Ne voulant pas empirer les choses et les rendre plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déja, Allison décida d'en rester là. Elle savait que Scott finirait par s'énerver si elle lui demandait de ne plus voir Stiles. Elle aimait Scott, c'était certain mais pas au point de se le laisser piquer par un vulgaire garçon surexcité.

Même si Scott était irrité par le comportement d'Allison, par politesse il avait décidé de l'accompagner à la porte d'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Allison passa ses bras autour de Scott pour ensuite l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime Scott et je ne veux pas te perdre… », Dit-elle tout en se serrant contre lui. Elle le sentait s'éloigner peu à peu d'elle et elle en souffrait. C'était Scott et elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'en aller.

Allison partie Scott vint rejoindre Stiles assis sur le canapé du salon à regarder la télé. Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas remarquer sa présence, fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur le dessus de sa tête. C'était Scott qui y appuyait son menton, il passait ses bras autour du cou de Stiles. Stiles souleva sa tête pour voir Scott qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Hey… »

« Salut toi, tu regardes quoi ? »

« « Hé Arnold ! » tu veux te joindre à moi peut être ? »

« Ouais pourquoi pas. »

Scott s'était assis sur le canapé à côté de son copain. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'Allison lui avait dit précédemment en haut des escaliers. Elle avait raison, un jour il fallait qu'il se décide une bonne fois pour toute, il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça tout le temps, dans le mensonge. Scott savait que ce serait un choix difficile, et qu'il ferait souffrir une personne dans les deux cas. Scott avait le regard vague, il regardait le dessin animé sans vraiment le regarder, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il zieutait Stiles qui depuis tout ce temps n'arrêtait pas de glousser devant « Hé Arnold ! », c'était un vrai gamin, un rien le distrayait.

« Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? » Demandait gentiment Scott à Stiles.

Stiles ne pouvait refuser cette requête, alors il s'allongeait avec Scott sur le sofa du salon, puis il passa doucement son bras autour de sa taille. Accoudé au canapé, la tête appuyée contre sa main, Stiles visionnait le cartoon, pendant que Scott le regardait d'en bas.

« Stiles…tu m'aimes, hein ? »

« C'est quoi cette question, bien sûr que je t'aime du con »

« Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours et même après ma mort, je serais encore éperdument et follement amoureux de toi. »

Stiles et Scott se regardaient, Stiles avança lentement sa tête pour déposer un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de Scott. Scott sourit, il posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Stiles qui était sur son ventre, puis il la serra.

Son choix était déjà tout fait.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre XXIV

Avec le temps, Stiles comme Scott découvraient une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de l'autre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas auparavant. Cet amant aimant, affectueux, tendre… rien de tout cela ne leur étaient familier. Et même si Scott était en couple avec Allison depuis maintenant six mois, il n'avait pas les mêmes sensations qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Stiles. Il est vrai, et il n'allait pas mentir, que lorsqu'il était avec Allison, Scott s'amusait bien, elle avait beaucoup d'humour, elle était sympa et il aimait discuter avec elle parce qu'elle savait être attentive et l'écouter, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ça ne dépassait pas ou plus, le cadre d'ami et plus si affinité. Il l'avait aimé, mais maintenant que plusieurs semaines étaient passées, Scott n'était plus aussi certain d'avoir des sentiments pour Allison. C'était étrange parce qu'il pensait être fou d'elle, enfin c'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter depuis la première fois où Stiles l'avait embrassé. Ce souvenir était resté ancré, il se souvenait encore du vêtement qu'il portait, de la lumière éclairant sa peau pâle, de la rougeur au bas de ses yeux couleur noisette, de la douceur de ses lèvres rosée... Il se le remémorait comme si cet évènement datait de quelques jours seulement. Scott avait tenté d'effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire, n'arrivant pas à s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde en relation avec Stiles.

_« Merde quoi, c'est Stiles, je ne peux pas… »_

Scott avait beau se dire que c'était Stiles, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, et qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien se passer entre eux, mais rien n'y faisait. Scott n'avait pu s'empêcher de succomber au charme de son ami. Et maintenant qu'il était en relation et qui plus est en couple avec Stiles, Scott n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'en aller comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il était tellement heureux lorsqu'il était avec lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient passés au stade de petits amis, Scott aurait voulut faire les mêmes choses qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était avec Allison, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser en public, lui faire des câlins quand bon lui semblait…

Et avec toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, comment ne pouvaient-ils pas s'attendre à ce que cela arrive ? C'était si évident qu'il aurait bien fallu un moment où ils commencent à se poser des questions sur leur relation et les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ensemble depuis toujours, jamais séparés l'un de l'autre, c'était certain qu'il y allait avoir anguille sous roche entre les deux. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, Stiles et Scott avaient toujours dit qu'ils termineraient leurs vies ensemble, à croire qu'ils avaient vu juste.

Mais vivre dans le mensonge et la tromperie n'était plus aussi facile et aisé qu'aux premiers jours. Plus le temps avançait, plus leur histoire se concrétisait et plus Scott et Stiles éprouvaient des difficultés à dissimuler leur relation bien qu'ils se donnent corps et âmes pour rester le plus discret possible et ainsi ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais par manque d'attention et de subtilité, déjà quelques personnes commençaient à remarquer quelque chose de nouveau dans leurs rapports.

Et la première personne à avoir été informée de leur histoire secrète fut la mère de Scott.

Un soir, alors que Stiles et Scott faisaient leurs affaires, pensant être tranquille pour toute la soirée, Melissa était rentrée en plein milieu de la nuit après avoir terminé son service de garde plus tôt que prévu. Arrivée à la maison, elle avait déposé son manteau et ses clés dans le hall d'entrée et était montée pour aller à sa chambre. Déjà au rez-de-chaussée, elle pouvait entendre des cris ceux-ci provenant de la chambre de Scott. Passant dans le couloir et devant la chambre de son fils Mélissa toquait à sa porte pour le prévenir de son arrivée et elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir la porte et découvrir Scott et Allison en plein ébats.

« Scott ? C'est maman je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt, j'ai terminé ma nuit »

« Euh… ouais, ouais d'accord… »

S'apprêtant à aller vers sa chambre, Mélissa revint toquer à la chambre de son fils.

« Euh…oui ? »

« Scott je sais bien que toi et Allison vous vous amusez bien et tout, mais… pourriez-vous faire un peu moins de bruit s'il vous plaît, je suis crevée et j'ai besoin de dormir. »

« O-ok on sera plus calmes… »

Puis Melissa partit se coucher, tandis que Scott et « Allison » vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Le lendemain, tout s'était passée pour le mieux, Mélissa avait passé une bonne nuit tout comme Scott et Stiles. La mère de Scott était dans la cuisine à préparer son café, pendant que son fils et son meilleur ami descendaient de la chambre pour la rejoindre.

« Salut M'man »

« Bonjour madame McCall »

« Salut les jeunes »

Stiles et Scott saluèrent Melissa, tout comme elle, et ils allèrent s'assoir à table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Madame McCall était restée debout, près du comptoir de la cuisine, à boire son café. Elle était pensive, elle regardait dans le vague pendant qu'elle prenait quelques gorgées de sa tasse de café. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle remarquait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Où était Allison ? Ce n'était pas logique, comment Scott pouvait-il être avec Allison hier soir, et descendre de sa chambre en compagnie de Stiles ce matin? Vraiment étrange… Melissa eu un déclic.

Elle se précipita au lavabo pour recracher le café qu'elle avait avalé de travers. Scott et Stiles se retournaient l'air soucieux.

« M'man ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pour moi, j'ai juste pris une trop grosse gorgée… ». Melissa tentait de reprendre son souffle. Lorsque son fils tourna sa tête vers celle de Stiles pour s'adresser à lui, elle put remarquer un suçon sur son cou et en regardant ensuite celui de Stiles, elle vit une autre trace violette.

_« Putain de merde ! »_Se dit-elle intérieurement .

Même si ça ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que ça Melissa avait toujours su fond d'elle que Stiles et Scott finiraient par passer par cette étape d'ambiguïté dans leur relation. C'est juste que maintenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés à ce stade, Melissa ne savait comment réagir. En même temps elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose à part avoir une discussion avec Scott lorsque Stiles partirait. Alors elle attendit que le meilleur ami de son fils s'en aille pour enfin lui parler. Avant qu'il n'aille se réfugier dans sa chambre, Melissa intercepta Scott lui demandant de la rejoindre à la cuisine.

« Scott ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

« Ouais, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, et qu'importe ce que tu me dis je serai toujours là pour toi et je t'aimerai, tu le sais ça ? »

« Euuh oui… » Scott fronçait les sourcils, il était soucieux, sa mère était bizarre elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, et pourquoi lui disait-elle toutes ses choses ? Melissa reprenait.

« Scott tu peux tout me dire, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoique ce soit… »

Scott craignait le pire, si sa mère avait encore l'intention de lui parler d'amour, de sexe et de préservatif, il pouvait passer son tour il n'en avait pas besoin.

« M'man si c'est pour me parler de sexe ce n'est pas la peine, je peux m'en dispenser, tu m'en a déjà assez parlé et... »

« Non ce n'est pas ça…enfin si…mais ce n'est pas pareil… enfin si c'est pareil mais… tu comprends… »

« Ça va m'man ? T'es bizarre »

« Oui, oui ça va…mais là n'est pas la question, revenons à toi…hummm…comment-dire ça…attends laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir… »

Scott attendait que sa mère reprenne.

«…Toi et Stiles vous…vous »

« Moi et Stiles on… ? »

« Enfin, je veux dire… vous…tous les deux, vous couchez ensemble ? »

En entendant sa mère prononcer ces mots, le cœur de Scott fit un bond. Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer. Il tenta de nier.

« Euuh… N-non, non on couche pas ensemble »

« Scott…c'est bon… tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, tu peux mentir autant que tu veux je sais que je n'ai pas tort. »

« Non c'est la vérité. »

« Vous n'êtes pas ensemble alors ? »

« Non nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

« Ah oui, alors comment se fait-il qu'hier tu sois avec Allison et qu'aujourd'hui tu descendes avec Stiles de ta chambre ? »

« Allison n'était pas là hier. »

Melissa lança un regard à Scott, il venait de se piéger lui-même.

« J'ai raison alors ? »

« Oui…Comment tu l'as su ? »

« En vous voyant descendre de ta chambre, et puis j'ai vu vos marques sur le cou alors j'ai compris… »

« Je comptais te le dire, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction… »

« Scott tu sais que ça ne me gêne pas que tu sois… gay… ça ne change rien au fait que tu sois mon fils et que je t'aime toujours… »

« Je ne suis pas gay… c'est juste avec Stiles que je suis comme ça, il est le seul garçon pour qui je ressente ça… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai juste tout le temps envie d'être avec lui, de le serrer contre moi, de lui tenir la main… »

« Et Allison dans tout ça, elle devient quoi ? »

«Allison? je ne sais pas … je pensais l'aimer et vouloir faire ma vie avec elle, mais depuis quelques temps j'ai vu que je m'étais trompé… je crois que je vais rompre avec elle… »

« C'est préférable pour toi et surtout pour elle »

« Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je veux être avec Stiles… »

« Tu prendras le temps qu'il faudra pour le lui dire, mais ne tardes pas trop quand même, il ne faut pas qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même, sinon tu es un homme cuit »

« Je sais… » Scott riait doucement.

« Aller viens… », Dit Melissa en prenant son fils dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Il va falloir que tu me présentes Stiles »

« Mais tu le connais déjà… »

« Oui mais pas en tant que ton petit ami »

« D'accord je lui dirai »

Scott se sentait mieux, même si tout n'était pas encore résolu. Sa mère au moins était au courant et c'était ce qui comptait le plus, il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher maintenant. Après avoir fini sa séance révélation avec sa mère dans la cuisine, Scott s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre pour envoyer un message à son copain, il était tout excité.

_« Stiles tu ne vas jamais me croire ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ma mère sait ! »_

_« Ta mère sait quoi ? »_

_« Mec, ma mère est au courant ! »_

_« Au courant de quoi ? »_

_« Elle sait pour toi et moi… qu'on est ensemble ! »_

_« T'es sérieux ?! Comment elle l'a su ?! »_

_« Elle pensait qu'hier j'étais avec Allison. Et ce matin, en me voyant descendre avec toi et après avoir vu nos suçons elle a compris ! »_

_« Putain de bordel de merde ! Et comment elle l'a pris ? »_

_« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait te voir. »_

_« Oh non, mon heure est venue, elle va m'assassiner je le sais… »_

_« Mais non andouille, elle veut que je lui présente mon nouveau petit copain »_

_« Oh…Ok humm dis-moi quand je devrais passer alors… »_

_« Ouais… et pour ton père ? Je pense qu'il faut qu'on le lui dise aussi »_

_« Ouais... Mais je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose lui aussi… »_

_« Ah ouais ? »_

_« Ouais, la dernière fois il a fait quelques sous-entendus qui pouvaient laisser penser qu'il savait pour toi et moi, du genre « Il y a de nouveaux caleçons qui font surface dans la machine ces temps-ci » »_

_« J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal… »_

_« Non, je ne pense pas mais on ne sait jamais, tu viendras avec moi pour le lui dire ? »_

_« Bien sûr que je viendrais, tu peux compter sur moi »_

_« Merci…, bon je dois y aller, mon père qui veut que je l'aide à débarrasser la cave. Je t'aime… »_

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans la vie de Stiles et Scott, la mère de Scott savait pour son fils et Stiles, et celui-ci n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour informer son père de sa relation avec Scott. Et le Sheriff l'avait plutôt bien pris, en fait il s'était toujours douté de la bisexualité de son fils, il attendait simplement que son fils vienne le lui dire en personne.

Rien n'aurait pu troubler l'histoire que Stiles et Scott vivaient, jusqu'à ce jour à la cantine où Stiles fut pris d'un moment d'inattention.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre XXV

Ce jour-là, Scott et Stiles ne s'étaient pas vu de toute la matinée. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois environs, ils n'avaient pas dormis et ni n'étaient allé au lycée ensemble. De plus ils n'avaient eu aucun cours en commun. L'un sans l'autre, le temps passait lentement, les heures interminables, le manque commençant à se faire sentir. Bien qu'ils aient la volonté d'être attentifs en classe, l'absence de leur âme-sœur hantait leur esprit et prenait toute leur attention. Alors c'était physiquement là mais mentalement déconnecté que les deux amants subissaient ces dures heures de séparations, loin de l'être aimé, attendant avec impatience leurs douces retrouvailles.

Allison quant à elle, voyant Scott lui être arraché, elle devait d'une manière ou d'une autre trouver le moyen d'éloigner Stiles de Scott. Comme le disait-elle il nuisait à leur relation et n'était qu'un parasite les empêchant elle et Scott de s'épanouir pleinement. Impuissante face à la distance qui commençait à s'immiscer entre elle et Scott, Allison souffrait. Depuis ce jour, où elle avait trouvé son petit ami et Stiles en train de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Allison n'avait cessé de douter des réels sentiments que Scott pouvait avoir pour elle. Il n'était plus aussi aimant et attentionné que les premiers jours, il ne l'appelait plus, ne l'invitait plus à sortir, ils ne faisaient même plus l'amour. C'était comme si Scott n'avait plus de désir pour elle. Et ça faisait exactement deux mois et dix-sept jours qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Non pas qu'elle était en manque, bien sûr qu'elle regrettait le temps où Scott la courtisait et où ils flirtaient ensemble. Tout cela avait disparu et Scott ne semblait vouloir s'en préoccuper. Allison ne comprenait pas, c'était un garçon tout de même, comment pouvait-il tenir aussi longtemps, il avait bien des désirs non ? Même lorsqu'elle essayait de faire des efforts pour être plus charmante et ravissante que jamais, Scott ne le remarquait même pas. Et face à l'indifférence et à l'insouciance de son petit ami, Allison était vexée. Etait-ce de sa faute à elle ? N'était-elle pas assez bien pour lui, ou peut-être lui en demandait-elle trop ? Allison ne cessait de se remettre en question, perdant toute confiance en elle. L'Allison des premiers jours fraîche, forte et confiante n'avait plus lieu d'être et avait laissé place à une fille peu sûre d'elle. Elle en était même venue au point d'envier Stiles. Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse, Scott passait plus de temps avec lui qu'il n'en passait avec elle. Et malgré le fait qu'Allison puisse perdre de l'importance aux yeux de Scott, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il finirait par la choisir elle tôt ou tard, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Pour l'instant Allison devait trouver le moyen d'éloigner Stiles de Scott, il commençait à prendre une trop grande place dans la vie de son copain. Et l'aide de Lydia ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ses relations avec Jackson n'étaient plus aux beaux fixes, sans cesse en train de se disputer, la rupture était imminente. Et sachant que Lydia ne parviendrait à rester plus d'un mois sans copain, Allison s'était dit qu'elle pouvait vanter les « charmes » de Stiles, même si pour elle il n'y avait rien de désirable chez ce garçon. Il était certain que tout cela n'allait pas être de la tarte ni pour Lydia, qui était très exigeante, ni pour le garçon qui devrait subir tous ses caprices… Mais qu'importe, du moment que Lydia avait un copain et qu'Allison retrouvait son petit ami, le calvaire de Stiles n'avait guère d'importance. Le plan d'Allison se déroulerait à merveille.

Ce midi-là, Scott et Stiles s'étaient retrouvés à la cafétéria du lycée où Allison, Lydia, Jackson et ses acolytes les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Allison s'était assise à côté de Scott, tandis qu'en face d'eux se trouvaient Stiles et Lydia et à l'autre bout de la table Jackson et ses amis. Depuis le début du repas, Allison semblait être en retrait. Elle qui comptait sur cette heure pour pouvoir parler avec Scott, c'était raté Stiles monopolisait toute son attention. Scott n'avait d'yeux que pour Stiles et n'avait daigné adresser la parole à Allison. Pourtant elle était bien à ses côtés en train de lui caresser la nuque et les cheveux mais Scott n'y prêtait aucune attention, il n'en n'avait que pour Stiles et Stiles seul.

Contrairement à Allison, qui broyait du noir en voyant son petit ami l'ignorer totalement, Scott et Stiles s'amusaient plutôt bien. Les discussions fusaient, la bonne humeur battait son plein. Ça plaisantait, riait par-ci par-là, Stiles et Scott discutait des cours qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. Une matinée séparée l'un de l'autre, ils devaient avoir énormément de choses à se dire et même si tout cela ne relavait pas de la plus grande importance, le seul fait de parler et d'entendre leurs voix les apaisaient. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, oubliant le temps d'un bref instant qu'ils étaient entourés de personnes.

« Je t'aime tellement Scott », dit Stiles pendant qu'il tendait sa main pour prendre celle de son ami de l'autre côté de la table. Les mots étaient sortis de manière instantané, pour Stiles c'était si naturel, il avait tellement l'habitude de le lui dire. Mais se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'il y avait huit autres personnes autour d'eux dont Allison, Stiles et Scott eurent un déclic. Pendant l'espace d'un instant les deux amis prirent conscience de leurs actes mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le brouhaha du début laissa place à un silence religieux, plus personnes ne parlait, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Même Jackson et ses camarades qui étaient à l'autre bout de la table s'étaient tus. La scène n'avait été que de quelques secondes seulement, pourtant elle donnait l'impression d'avoir duré des heures.

L'angoisse commençait à monter, Stiles et Scott s'étaient mis dans de sales draps. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Eux qui avaient été si discret depuis le début, ils s'étaient faits remarqués pour un simple geste. Stiles retira sa main du dessus de celle de Scott pour ensuite la ranger sous la table, sur sa cuisse. Le garçon à la peau pâle s'était mis à rougir, jamais Scott ne l'avait vu aussi embarrassé et gêné de toute sa vie. Il parvenait même à flairer son anxiété tellement elle était puissante. Stiles sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que les longues secondes de silence avançaient. Il savait qu'il était dans le pétrin mais pour la première fois de sa vie Stiles n'avait trouvé aucun échappatoire, pourtant il était connu pour toujours trouver des situations de dernières minutes…

Allison qui jusqu'ici n'avait fait qu'observer et n'avait prononcé un traitre mot de toute l'accolade, pour elle s'en était trop. Elle qui s'était tu depuis le début, elle n'arrivait plus à garder son calme, elle bouillait de l'intérieur, elle allait exploser.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Stiles ? Quand vas-tu finir par comprendre que Scott n'est pas comme toi ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par « pas comme toi ? » »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer tu m'as très bien comprise »

« Non justement ça m'intéresse »

« Tu veux que je sois plus claire peut être ? Très bien. Quand vas-tu enfin réaliser que Scott ne t'aimes pas et qu'il ne t'aimera jamais ? »

« Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu sois si énervée contre moi ? »

« Tu veux savoir ? Tu crois que je ne n'aie pas remarqué que tu essayais de me voler mon copain ? Ça fait longtemps que je t'observe vois-tu et j'ai bien vu la manière dont tu regardais Scott et comment tu le touchais. Mais Stiles je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais tes sentiments envers Scott ne sont pas réciproques »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que ses sentiments soient réciproques ou… »

« Stiles… tu sais aussi bien que moi que Scott n'est pas gay, je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas le cas, mais il va un jour falloir te faire à l'idée que Scott n'aime pas les garçons… »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que Scott irait perdre son temps avec un garçon comme toi ? C'est vrai il n'y a rien à envier, regardes-toi tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville »

« Et tu penses être à la hauteur peut-être »

« En tout cas plus que toi et c'est certain. »

« Ah oui ? Alors si tu penses être aussi bien que tu le dis, tu peux me dire la dernière fois que Scott et toi avaient fait l'amour ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire la ? »

« Mais si justement, tu sembles tellement sûre de toi et confiante, parlons de toi maintenant »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ce que Scott et moi faisons ne te regarde en rien »

« Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que Scott préfère rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi »

« La seule raison pour laquelle Scott te fréquente c'est parce qu'il a pitié de toi. Il sait que tu n'as pas d'autres amis que lui, alors il ne veut pas te laisser seul »

« Ou c'est aussi peut-être parce qu'il en a marre d'être avec une fille arrogante, égoïste et conne comme toi, qu'il vient passer ses journées avec moi »

« Je t'interdis de m'insulter ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire garçon hyperactif, un vaurien qui ne fera jamais rien de sa vie et restera seul à jamais, tu crois connaître Scott… »

« Garçon hyperactif peut-être, mais moi je le rends plus heureux que tu n'y arrives, et crois moi je le connais bien plus que tu ne le penses»

« Monsieur sait sa couleur préférée et son jeu favori et il dit le connaître. Tu me fais pitié Stiles. Ça fait bien longtemps que Scott aurait dû te laisser tomber, tu ne le mérites même pas en tant qu'ami… »

« Si Scott en avait marre de moi, si j'étais un fardeau pour lui comme tu l'insinue, il serait parti depuis bien longtemps. Mais comme tu peux le remarquer nous sommes toujours amis, parce qu'il sait qu'avec moi il ne s'emmerdera jamais à l'inverse de quand il est avec toi. Et qu'il m'aime ou qu'il ne m'aime pas, là n'est pas la question. Le plus important c'est qu'il soit la personne qu'il est véritablement. »

« Arrêtes ta minute philosophique s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries… Tu connais deux ou trois choses sur lui et tu te dis être son meilleur ami… »

«Je le fréquente depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quelle personne il est réellement. Et moi contrairement à toi Allison, je sais ce qu'il aime VRAIMENT au lit »

« Qu'on le chatouille peut-être ? Ecoutes Stiles ne nous étalons pas sur le sujet. C'est moi sa petite amie pas toi, donc ne commences pas à parler de sexe alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est de sortir avec quelqu'un »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Arrêtes Stiles, toi mieux que moi savons très bien que tu es toujours puceau. Les seuls rapports que tu ais eu avec une fille c'était lorsque tu as dansé avec Lydia au bal d'automne. Aucune fille ne veut sortir avec toi, tu les faits fuir. Non mais franchement, qui serait assez bête pour vouloir de toi sérieusement ? »

« Ton mec peut être quand il me supplie de le laisser me faire l'amour. Parce que tu vois Allison, pendant que tu fais tes putains de bouclettes et toutes tes autres conneries, qui ne te mettes pas en valeur d'ailleurs, c'est avec moi LE PUCEAU, que Scott baise tous les soirs. Tu ne le savais pas ? Tous les jours après les cours, Scott et moi avons de magnifiques parties de jambes en l'air et forniquons comme des bêtes et quand on a terminé on recommence et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et ça ne l'empêche pas d'en redemander toujours plus, il aime quand c'est long et intense, moi aussi d'ailleurs et ça ne me dérange jamais de refaire une partie même quand je suis fatigué. J'aime sentir ses mains se serrer sur mes hanches et son dur membre me pénétrer. Ça fait tellement longtemps que lui et moi faisons ça que je sais comment le faire grimper aux rideaux et l'emmener au septième ciel de quelconques manières. Et tu serais verte de rage en apprenant que j'arrive même à le faire jouir sans avoir besoin de le toucher. Toi qui te dis être la fille parfaite, et bien tu es tellement exceptionnelle qu'il va voir autre part. Et je sais que ça te fera chier d'admettre que Scott a bien plus de plaisir avec moi qu'il n'en a avec toi Allison.»

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur je ne te crois pas ! Jamais Scott ne me ferait ça. Et surtout il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de faire l'amour avec un mec, encore moins avec toi Stiles… »

« Penses-y Allison et tu verras que tout ce que je dis n'est pas faux. Tous ses jours où Scott annulait vos rendez, toutes ses fois où tu le voyais revenir avec des suçons que tu ne te souvenais pas le lui avoir fait… »

« Fermes-là Stiles ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… »

Tout ce temps, les gens autour de la table étaient restés silencieux, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux les laissait sans voix. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la querelle qu'avait le triangle amoureux. Et Stiles avait réussi à semer le doute. Personne ne savait si ce qu'il affirmait depuis le début était vrai ou si c'était seulement un moyen de faire taire Allison une bonne fois pour toute et de la remettre à sa place, mais il semblait sincère. L'ego d'Allison en avait pris un coup et elle l'avait mérité.

Scott qui n'avait prononcé un mot depuis le début de la dispute, observait Allison et Stiles ne cessant de s'envoyer des piques. Que dire de plus ? Stiles avait dit l'essentiel, il n'avait rien à ajouter. Et qu'importe ce qui arriverait Scott en assumerait les conséquences et se donnerait corps et âme pour défendre Stiles. Même si Scott ne voulait pas le faire transparaître on pouvait voir la honte se dessiner sur son visage. Il y avait de quoi être embarrassé, Stiles venait de dévoiler à tout le monde leurs fantastiques ébats sexuels. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient géniaux mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ne pouvant plus rester face à Allison Stiles parti brusquement de table.

« Où vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas terminé », Dit Allison, la colère montant peu à peu, tout en tirant Stiles par la manche pour tenter de l'arrêter. Stiles repoussa violement la main d'Allison posée sur son bras, pour se défaire de sa poigne.

« J'allais oublier une chose… Tu sais Allison ce qui me fait encore PLUS prendre mon pied? C'est quand j'entends Scott hurler mon nom pendant que je la lui met bien profonde..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre XXVI

Depuis le départ brusque de Stiles, un sentiment de malaise régnait autour de la table. Les gens se zieutaient mais aucun n'osait reprendre la parole, Stiles avait complètement bouleversé l'atmosphère. Et avec tout ce qu'il venait de dévoiler, une simple discussion n'aurait pu effacer ce qu'il venait de se passer. De toutes les histoires de Beacon Hills, celle-ci était la plus ahurissante. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, trompant sa petite amie, avec un garçon qui plus est avec son meilleur ami ? Il n'était pas possible de frapper plus fort. A eux trois ils venaient de battre tous les plus grands ragots du lycée. Même les plus hallucinants n'avaient rien à voir comparé aux querelles de Stiles, Scott et Allison.

Parlant d'Allison, le plus dur était pour elle, si Stiles disait vrai, celle-ci avait tout de même eu du mal à encaisser. Allison si sûre d'elle et confiante, n'avait rien vu venir, tout lui avait éclaté au visage. Et face à tous ces dires elle restait impuissante, bien qu'elle veuille riposter pour ainsi avoir le dernier mot et mettre fin à tous ses doutes, elle ne parvenait à réagir, elle était figée. Toute sa fierté, son orgueil, tout avait volé en éclat, sa vie n'était plus qu'un grand chaos, duquel Allison ne réussissait pas à se défaire. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle seule, elle était l'unique responsable de ses malheurs. Si elle n'avait provoqué Stiles en lui lançant toutes ses immondices et ses vacheries, jamais tout cela ne se serait passé. Jamais Allison n'aurait été humiliée et n'aurait perdu toute sa crédibilité auprès des gens. Maintenant elle ne pouvait que s'apitoyer sur son sort et n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Le plus difficile et le plus impossible à surmonter était de voir Scott, son petit ami, inactif et indifférent face aux affirmations de Stiles. Merde quoi, ils étaient ensembles, il aurait pu au moins avoir la décence de démentir les propos de Stiles et de la défendre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Mais non, pour Scott tout cela ne semblait avoir guère d'importance et tout ce temps il était resté silencieux, à regarder Stiles et Allison s'entre-tuer. Outrée face au comportement de Scott, Allison ne pouvait se contenir.

« Et tu ne me défends même pas Scott ? »

« Allison, c'est toi qui a commencé, tout cela ne se serait pas produit si tu ne l'avais pas cherché. »

Et Scott était parti peu de temps après, la laissant elle et son égo, seuls à la table avec les autres personnes. Au bout de quelques minutes, les messes basses commençaient à fuser, ça piaillait par-ci par-là et ça lançait des regards moqueurs en direction d'Allison. Elle se sentait oppressée, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, comme si la cantine s'était arrêtée de parler un instant, pour se jouer et rire d'elle. L'atmosphère devenait pesante, la sensation de malaise la submergeait, Allison se sentait étouffer, toutes ces personnes, tous ces regards, toutes ses voix, elle allait devenir folle, sa tête allait exploser. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir au plus vite, l'air devenait insupportable et qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Allison pris son sac et quitta la table tandis que les gens l'observait.

Stiles qui était parti en furie de la cafétéria dix minutes auparavant, il s'était dirigé vers son casier, où son meilleur ami vint le rejoindre quelques temps plus tard. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle était hors de lui et jamais il n'avait été aussi énervé. Il ne l'était pas souvent mais quand une personne le cherchait, elle le trouvait. Et là Allison l'avait provoqué et même plus que ça. Stiles ne parvenait plus à penser juste tellement les évènements l'avaient chamboulé et les mots manquaient pour décrire à quel point il était déconcerté et révulsé par Allison Argent. Toute cette haine et cette méchanceté qui émanait d'elle, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi cruelle et mauvaise. Allison était le mal en personne et pour la première fois de sa vie Stiles avait décidé de lui répondre. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il avait remarqué qu'Allison l'avait dans son collimateur mais il ne disait rien pour ne pas faire de problème. Mais là, Allison était allée beaucoup trop loin, elle avait abusé dans la manière dont elle lui avait parlé, Stiles n'était pas un moins que rien. Elle qui le sous estimait tant, on pouvait voir toute la rage et la rancœur qu'elle avait envers lui. Et cette fois-ci, c'était Stiles qui avait eu le dernier mot. Il lui avait fermé son clapet à cette pimbêche !

Scott venait d'arriver aux casiers où Stiles y était déjà depuis quelques minutes. Il se préparait à aller devant sa salle de classe, même si les cours ne reprenaient que dans une demi-heure seulement, Stiles n'avait aucune envie de croiser Allison, sinon il y aurait une nouvelle altercation. Soudain il sentit une main se posée sur son dos, c'était Scott. Lorsque Stiles décrocha son regard du casier pour se retourner vers son ami, il le vit qu'il lui souriait. Stiles déposa son sac au sol, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

« Allison n'est vraiment qu'une salope, tu le sais Scott ? »

« J'ai bien vu qu'elle t'avait provoqué, je le lui ai reproché justement. »

« Non mais tu as vu la manière dont elle m'a parlé, moi, « un vaurien », non mais j'hallucine ! Pour qui se prend-elle celle-là ? Juste parce qu'elle est la descendante d'une famille française, Madame se croit tout permis… Non mais je te jure. Si j'avais été une fille je n'aurais pas hésité une minute de plus à lui flanquer une bonne gifle … »

« Hey…Stiles, calmes-toi… » Disait Scott d'une voix paisible pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Elle dit que je ne te mérite pas, que je ne suis « même pas à la hauteur et que je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville », mais en attendant c'est dans mon lit que tu viens tous les soirs pas le sien… D'ailleurs t'aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit qu'on couchait ensemble, elle en a pris un bon coup et je peux te dire que ça l'a défrisé cette Argent… »

« Ça tu peux être sûr que je l'ai vu et je ne suis pas le seul, je crois même que TOUT le réfectoire t'as entendu… »

Après avoir pris un peu de recul, Stiles se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Bien sûr qu'il avait réussi à faire taire Allison, mais il venait de dévoiler devant tout le monde sa relation avec Scott. Il aurait préféré attendre de trouver avec Scott le bon moment pour pouvoir le dire aux gens, mais Allison l'avait tellement énervé à cet instant là qu'il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, lui faire fermer sa P****N de G****E à cette idiote.

« Oh…merde, Scott…je suis désolé…j'étais tellement hors de moi que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu pouvais en penser…Scott pardonnes-moi… »

« Non…ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré que ça se déroule d'une autre façon. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait… » Disait Scott tandis qu'il souriait à Stiles et cherchait sa main pour la caresser doucement et entrelacer leurs doigts.

A cet instant, tout commençait à s'éclairer dans l'esprit de Scott. Pour le jeune loup qui au commencement de leur relation n'était sûr de rien, tout semblait se mettre en place toutes et toutes les questions que jusqu'ici Scott n'avait cessé de se poser, tout prenait enfin du sens.

Pendant que Stiles et son meilleur ami roucoulaient dans les couloirs du lycée, pensant être à l'abri des regards, Allison qui venait de sortir de la cantine, les observaient au loin. Tous les dires de Stiles toutes ses affirmations, il ne mentait donc pas. Bien qu'Allison ne veuille l'admettre ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas simplement une accolade entre deux amis, mais bien plus que ça. Scott la trompait bel et bien avec Stiles.

Depuis la grande altercation qu'il y avait eu à la cantine entre Allison et Stiles et ce qu'elle avait vu en sortant du réfectoire, elle et Scott ne s'étaient adressé la parole. Ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés dans les couloirs, ni dans les salles de classes, c'était comme si tout avait été fait pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas. Ces quelques jours éloignés l'un de l'autre les deux avaient fait durement réfléchir, avec tous les problèmes qu'il y avait eu, une prise de recul n'était pas de trop. Et pour eux tout était enfin clair, Allison voulait être avec Scott elle réussirait à lui pardonner malgré le fait qu'il l'a trompé Et Scott lui voulait rester avec Stiles. Donc tout était clair…enfin presque.

Après avoir passé quatre jours sans se parler, ne pouvant plus continuer ainsi à jouer sur les deux bords, Scott décidait d'avoir une discussion avec Allison. Alors un soir après les cours, Scott pris son courage à deux et parti sonner chez elle. Monsieur Argent lui ouvrit la porte, le salua et lui indiqua que sa fille était à l'étage. Pendant qu'il montait les escaliers de chez Allison pour se diriger vers sa chambre, Scott sentait l'angoisse l'envahir peu à peu, avec tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il était venu lui dire, Allison le maudirait c'était sûr. Elle allait le réduire en un pâté de loup-garou, ou en brochette qu'elle finirait par manger avec sa famille. Scott était un homme cuit, mais au moins il avait osé lui parler même après tous les évènements qu'il y avait eu.

Arrivé devant la porte d'Allison, Scott avait des sueurs froides, son cœur s'emballait il était sur le point d'avoir une crise d'asthme. Sans plus attendre il chercha l'inhalateur qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche au cas où et en pris quelques bouffée. Son cœur rétablit et Scott toqua à la porte. Lorsqu' Allison ouvrit la porte vit Scott dressé devant elle, son cœur était partagé. Soit elle décidait de « lui faire la gueule pendant encore une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ramper à ses pieds » soit « lui sauter dessus et lui faire oublier l'existence de Stiles ». Mais pour le moment, ils devaient s'expliquer.

« Salut Allison… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ? »

« Allison, écoutes…je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois à la cantine…. Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement que j'avais eu. Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je prenne ta défense… »

« Ce n'était pas à toi de t'excuser mais plutôt à Stiles, c'est lui qui m'a balancé ces vacheries pas toi »

« Allison tu sais très bien que Stiles ne serait pas venu s'excuser, et puis même s'il en avait fait la démarche, vous n'auriez fait que de vous disputer et ça n'aurait rien arrangé»

«En même temps ce n'est pas moi la fautive, si Stiles n'avait pas commencé à te faire du rentre dedans je ne me serais jamais énervée contre lui. Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne nous fait que du mal à tous les deux ? Regardes comment on s'éloigne, tu ne m'appelle même plus, tu ne m'invites plus à sortir, à chaque que je te demande de faire quelque chose avec moi tu me dis toujours que tu es déjà pris parce que tu es avec Stiles. Pourquoi traînes-tu encore avec lui d'ailleurs ? Quelle personne voudrait tant le malheur de son meilleur ami ? Si tu comptais vraiment pour lui il ne ferait pas tout cela, il n'essayerait pas de te faire rompre avec ta petite amie. Stiles n'est qu'un con…»

« Arrête Allison… »

« Quoi je n'ai pas raison ? C'est vrai Stiles n'est qu'un con et bien plus encore. Je le déteste et il devrait payer pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait. Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai prévu de me venger, je vais lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs à ce sale type. »

Après quelques minutes de silence Allison reprit.

« Scott…la dernière fois, après la dispute à la cantine, je vais ais vu… toi et Stiles…en train de vous tenir la main… Et même si tout ce qu'il a dit à la cantine s'avérait être vrai, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, si tu m'as trompé c'est parce qu'il t'y a obligé Et…même si c'est dur et que ça va prendre du temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant…j'ai décidé de te pardonner, parce que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, que c'était un simple moment d'égarement et que je sais pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas les garçons … » Allison s'apprêtait à embrasser Scott en espérant le faire revenir à la raison, mais il la repoussa. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond, elle l'avait pardonné non, donc tout était de nouveau clair entre eux.

« Allison.. »

«Qu'est-ce qui a Scott ? Tu m'as fait tes excuses je t'ai pardonné. C'est bon non ? »

« Allison… je ne suis pas seulement venu pour ça, j'avais autre choses à te dire … je suis désolé mais… mais je pense que nous devrions arrêter de nous voir… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je…ne pense pas que nous soyons fait pour être ensemble, je suis désolé… »

« Scott, s'il te plaît je te promets que je vais changer, je vais faire des efforts, je serai moins sur ton dos, je te laisserai plus de liberté s'il le faut… »

« Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je n'ai…plus de sentiments pour toi… »

« Scott, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimes encore. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, j'attendrai tout le temps que tu voudras, mais je t'en supplie ne me laisses pas… »

« Allison, je n'arriverai pas rester avec toi et faire comme si je t'aimais toujours... alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, tu mérites une personne qui soit capable te donner tout l'amour que tu recherches… »

« Je sais que tu as peur parce que c'est la première fois que tu ressens ça pour une personne. Mais c'est toi le garçon que je recherchais Scott, tu es celui que j'attendais depuis toujours, Scott s'il te plaît… » Allison voulu s'agripper au cou de Scott pour tenter de l'embrasser une seconde fois, mais il l'esquiva.

« Arrêtes Allison, je n'ai pas envie… »

« Ne mens pas je sais que tu veux de moi… »

« Non…Allison je ne suis plus amoureux de toi ! »

Allison n'en revenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à le digérer. Les nerfs montaient.

« C'est Stiles c'est ça ? Il t'a rendu comme lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Allison cela faisait depuis longtemps que je pensais mettre fin à notre relation, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. »

« Ça pour m'avoir fait du mal tu m'en a fait. Tu m'as menti tout ce temps alors ? Comment oses-tu ? Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire cela. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi tu ne me renvoies même pas la pareille, si tu en es arrivé là c'est grâce à moi. Jamais tu ne serais devenu co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse si je n'étais pas sortie avec toi et ce n'est pas non plus grâce à ton imbécile et connard de meilleur ami, qui ne sert à rien. »

« Fermes-là Allison, je t'interdis de l'insulter »

« Quoi ?! Tu vas prendre sa défense encore une fois ? Tu n'as pas vu tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? Depuis que je le connais il n'a fait qu'anéantir ma vie, la preuve c'est à cause de lui si nous en somme arriver là maintenant, c'est lui le fautif et il doit payer »

« Tu ne lui feras rien Allison »

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir tant le défendre. Je sais qu'il ne compte pas pour toi, ce n'est qu'un simple jouet avec qui tu peux t'amuser, que tu peux baiser quand tu en as envie. Stiles te sert juste à assouvir tes désirs rien de plus, avoues le. »

« Stiles est mon meilleur ami, et il compte bien plus pour moi que quiconque d'autres, même toi Allison. Tu ne fais même pas le poids avec lui, ça c'est certain. Stiles a bien plus de mérite et de valeur que tu en as à mes yeux. Comme tu n'arrêtais pas de le dire, « tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville », Stiles te dépasse de loin même de TRES loin. A côté tu n'es qu'une sale fille pourrie gâtée, narcissique, futile et indifférente et ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus d'importance à mes yeux et que j'aurais dû te laisser tomber. Si j'ai décidé de mettre de la distance entre nous c'est parce qu'au moins avec Stiles, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant, il a toujours été là pour moi depuis que je suis jeune et je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais tombé quoiqu'il arrive ou pour qui que ce soit. Avec lui je suis la personne que je ne suis pas avec toi, le VRAI moi et il me rend bien plus heureux que tu n'y es parvenue jusqu'ici. Quand je suis avec lui j'ai l'impression de revivre, il me comble de bonheur à chaque fois que je le vois, il est ma bouffée d'air et les mots ne suffisent pas à dire tout ce qu'il représente pour moi. Il est mon ami, mon frère, mon camarade et maintenant mon partenaire sexuel ! En fait il avait bien raison quand il disait que j'avais bien plus de plaisir avec lui que je n'en n'avais avec toi, avec lui le sexe est génial et c'est vrai que j'en redemande toujours plus parce que je sais qu'il ne me rejettera. Faire l'amour avec Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus grandioses et de plus magnifique au monde et « baiser » avec lui est mille fois plus plaisant et amusant que de le faire avec toi. Et tu sais quoi toi qui disais que je ne pourrais jamais aimé de garçon et bien détrompes-toi, parce que c'est de ce garçon-là dont je suis éperdument amoureux et que j'aime à la folie, à un tel point que je n'imagine même pas faire ma vie sans lui. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas remarquer que depuis tout ce temps c'était lui la personne que je recherchais. »

Scott l'avait enfin dit, lui qui redoutait tant ces mots, il les avait enfin prononcé. Il devait prévenir Stiles au plus vite, il ne pouvait garder plus longtemps ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Scott qui ne parvenait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait enfin trouvé la réponse à toutes ses questions, il aimait Stiles tout simplement...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre XXVII.

« J'aime Stiles…J'aime Stiles…J'aime Stiles », n'avait cessé de se répéter Scott depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre d'Allison. Scott prenait enfin conscience de l'importance de ses paroles et tout ce que cela engendrerait sur son avenir avec Stiles. Le jeune loup frissonnait de tous ses membres, une sensation de chaleur avait envahi tout son corps et à l'entente de ces mots les palpitations de son cœur s'accéléraient. Comment depuis tout ce temps ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Déjà trois mois qu'il sortait avec Stiles, et Scott n'était jamais parvenu à donner un nom à toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments qui faisaient subitement surface. Ces longues journées et nuits passés aux côtés de son ami, toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eu, rien n'avait alerté Scott. Il aurait donc fallu cette violente altercation avec Allison, pour que Scott admette enfin les sentiments qu'il avait envers son ami ? Scott n'en revenait pas. Il aimait Stiles.

C'était si évident, depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes tout indiquait que les deux amis vivraient une relation amoureuse. Pour eux l'idée d'une éventuelle séparation n'était pas imaginable et ils savaient qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Déjà étant petits, Scott tout comme Stiles savaient ce qu'ils les attendaient, conscients sans être conscients pour autant, ils avaient parfaitement vu juste. Tous les dires, tous les évènements qui avaient pu se dérouler, aucun de ces éléments n'aurait pu interférer dans ce qu'il leur était assigné. Et même s'ils y avaient mis tout l'effort du monde pour éviter que cela n'arrive, rien n'aurait pu changer leurs destinés, Stiles et Scott finiraient tout de même leur jours ensembles. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était une vérité. Ils étaient connectés, cette facilité de comprendre et de savoir ce que l'autre pense sans même l'entendre…

Evidemment qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre Scott et son meilleur ami, ils ne pouvaient pas le nier. Et déjà bien avant que leur histoire ne commence, tout laissait à penser que les deux amis avaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, le premier à l'admettre étant Stiles. A la première minute où il avait appris la relation de Scott et Allison, Stiles avait commencé à se questionner sur les réels sentiments qu'il avait pour son meilleur. Pourquoi était-il devenu aussi jaloux et possessif ? Pourquoi, lorsqu'il était avec Scott, se mettait-il subitement à rougir et à paniquer ? Bien sûr qu'il était troublé, c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'un garçon, lui qui pensait aimer Lydia… Non pas que l'idée d'embrasser un garçon le gênait, au contraire Stiles savait qu'il était bisexuel et ce depuis qu'il s'était surpris en pleine érection devant un film érotique gay alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Et il s'était d'ailleurs empressé de mettre au courant Scott. Stiles n'avait jamais eu de mal à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée, même lorsqu'il était question d'amour ou de sexualité. Pour le jeune garçon à la peau pâle, il lui était facile d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, même si cela pouvait quelquefois mettre mal à l'aise la personne avait qui il discutait. Il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot, emmètre des pensées par-ci par-là sans se prononcer clairement. Stiles était cru, certes gênant, mais du moment qu'il était sincère c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait.

Scott était tout l'inverse de Stiles. Adolescent réservé, timide, introverti, Scott n'était pas aussi franc que son ami l'était. Contrairement à Stiles, Scott lui n'osait jamais dire ce qu'il pensait réellement, il restait toujours silencieux, ce qui pouvait parfois désemparer son meilleur ami et le mettre hors de lui. Stiles ne comprenait pas comment Scott pouvait réussir à contenir tant de choses sans jamais s'exprimer. Il n'avait pas à être embarrassé de quoique ce soit.

Mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Stiles, sa vision du monde et des choses avaient changé. Lorsque Scott était aux côtés de son ami, il était si différent et c'était comme s'il retrouvait en Stiles la personne qu'il aurait aimé être, ce garçon sûr de lui, confiant et prêt à affronter n'importe quel obstacle. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Scott était en harmonie et en accords avec ses pensées et ses sentiments, Stiles lui avait appris comment faire. Et maintenant qu'il était devenu assez mûr, Scott pouvait faire face aux nombreux dires des gens et comptait bien rattraper tout le temps perdu pour toutes ces balivernes. Et qu'importe ce que les personnes diraient, rien ne l'empêcherait de vivre publiquement et pleinement son histoire avec Stiles.

Scott était sorti en hâte de la chambre d'Allison, descendant en vitesse les escaliers par groupes de trois, manquant de peu de trébucher. Avant de ne franchir la porte d'entrée et de retrouver au plus vite Stiles, Scott salua les parents d'Allison, ceux-ci ne se doutant guère de ce qui s'était passé à l'étage. Le portail des Argent enfin passé, Scott sentait comme une sensation de bien-être s'emparer peu à peu de lui. Finit les ennuis, les chasseurs, les flèches, les arbalètes et toutes ces autres conneries. Scott pouvait enfin, pour la première fois en six mois, se soucier de lui et de lui seul…enfin de Stiles aussi étant donné qu'il l'aimait.

Scott sorti son portable de sa poche pour composer le numéro de son ami, et le prévenir de sa venue. Mais lorsqu'il tentait de l'appeler celui-ci ne répondait, sans doute qu'il était occupé par son ordinateur. Scott décidait de lui envoyer un message.

_« Stiles, il faut absolument que je te vois j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ! J'arrive dans dix minutes !» _Et Scott courait pour rejoindre son petit ami chez lui.

Inconscient de la venue de son ami, Stiles n'avait pas remarqué les multiples tentatives qu'avait faites Scott pour le joindre. Le jeune Stilinski était chez lui enfermé dans sa chambre à visiter quelques sites internet sur son ordinateur, quand il entendit toquer. Lorsqu'il se leva pour voir qui pouvait bien vouloir le déranger dans son activité, il découvrit Lydia devant sa porte. Auparavant il savait qu'il aurait été émerveillé de voir Lydia dans sa chambre, mais il était plus surpris qu'autre chose. Que faisait-elle chez lui, elle qui ne lui adressait que très rarement la parole, c'était même étrange qu'elle se souvienne de lui, pensait Stiles.

« Lydia ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre de me voir chez toi, mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un… »

« …ça tu peux le dire, jamais je n'aurais imaginé te voir devant ma porte un jour. Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas parler à Allison ?...Ce n'est pas que je te rejette mais c'est juste qu'elle est la mieux placer pour t'écouter non, c'est ton amie… »

« Je sais mais je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec elle. J'avais besoin de voir une autre personne, et je sais que je peux me confier à toi… »

« Oh…D'accord…hum, entres alors… »

Stiles n'avait pas cherché plus longtemps à comprendre, sans se poser de question il avait invité Lydia à venir dans sa chambre pour discuter de ses problèmes. Bien qu'il ne fût pas d'humeur à l'écouter se plaindre de Jackson, Stiles devait tout de même être à son attention. La fille qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec la populaire Lydia Martin, belle vénus aux cheveux roux faisant chavirer le cœur de tous les garçons. Lydia semblait si désemparée et si vulnérable, Stiles ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle n'avait plus tous ces artifices, tout ce maquillage et ces vêtements tout avait disparu, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles la voyait au naturel et elle était bien plus belle comme cela. Stiles et Lydia partirent s'assoir au bout du lit du jeune homme. L'atmosphère était pesante, Stiles ne savait s'il devait parler pour mettre fin à ce silence qui le dérangeait tant, ou laisser le temps à Lydia de mettre en place ses pensées et de s'exprimer. Au bout de quelques minutes Stiles qui n'en pouvant plus, se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« …Alors…de quoi voulais-tu me parler Lydia ? »

« Je le savais… » Dit-elle calmement tout en souriant.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler… »

« Ouais, je sais c'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps…En fait je déteste quand c'est trop calme »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas quand il n'y a pas de bruits. Les longs silences me perturbent et ne pas parler me dérange aussi. J'ai constamment besoin de m'exprimer même si ce dont je parle n'est pas forcément intéressant, mais du moment qu'il y a du bruit ça me va. Et je fais toujours en sorte de parler beaucoup comme ça ce n'est jamais silencieux et je me sens moins mal à l'aise. Je peux tenir encore longtemps comme ça, j'ai l'habitude de parler tout seul de toute façon, les gens ne m'écoute jamais parce qu'ils finissent toujours par se perdre avec tout ce que je dis. Alors je me retrouve à faire une discussion seul, bien que je ne sois pas seul et… Pardon… je suis désolé, je parle trop je sais. J'ai le don d'embarrasser les personnes qui viennent me parler… »

« Non ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas… je te trouve amusant»

«Hum …Merci »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas venue te parler avant … je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent penser que tu es ennuyant, ce n'est pas vrai…tu es plutôt sympa en fait »

« Alors là… si j'avais su que tu me dirais cela un jour…». Stiles n'osait pas regarder Lydia, il avait les yeux baissé, tandis qu'il jouait avec ses mains. Lydia releva délicatement son menton de son doigt, Stiles figé ne parvenait à réagir, ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles observait Lydia qui pendant ce temps déposait un baiser ses lèvres roses. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Stiles se retrouvait en train d'embrasser Lydia sur son lit. Qui aurait pensé que cela lui arriverait un jour, partager un langoureux baiser avec la fille de ses rêves ? Lydia tendait sa main vers l'entrejambe de Stiles, et serrait délicatement son membre pendant que celui-ci grandissait à mesure que la pression se faisait plus forte.

« Non...arrêtes Lydia » Disait Stiles d'une faible voix. Bien que son corps lui prouve le contraire, Stiles tentait d'arrêter Lydia. Même s'il était difficile de lutter contre ses désirs, Stiles ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir Scott. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer pour être ensemble, maintenant que tout semblait être en ordre il ne pouvait pas faire tout flancher seulement pour Lydia.

« Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi et que tu en as envie tout autant que moi Stiles… ne mens pas ». Lydia commençait à défaire le jean de Stiles, elle s'attaqua à la braguette de Stiles et la descendit, le tout avec le plus de lenteur et de sensualité qui fit gémir Stiles. Lydia faufila sa main chaude dans le pantalon de Stiles et empoigna délicatement le membre en érection. Doucement elle commençait à effectuer des mouvements, partant du haut vers le bas, du sommet à la base du sexe. Puis Lydia arrêta un instant sa manœuvre, pour se placer à genoux devant Stiles et prendre en bouche son pénis puis elle commençait sa fellation. Stiles les lèvres entrouvertes, geignait de désir, des sons roquent se faisaient entendre. Les yeux fermés, Stiles s'agrippait aux draps de son lit tant le plaisir était insoutenable.

« Putain de…merde… »

Scott venait d'arriver chez Stiles, il n'avait pas eu à sonner à la porte, Stiles lui avait donné un double des clés (Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à ce donner des clés ?). Les deux kilomètres qu'ils venaient de courir l'avaient achevé, il était à bout de souffle. Scott devait se libérer du poids qu'il avait sur le cœur et ne plus garder toutes ses pensées. Il fallait que Stiles sache à quel point il l'aimait et voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Scott regrettait de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt.

Pendant qu'il montait les escaliers, le jeune loup se demandait comment il allait faire sa déclaration. Scott se préparait.

« Donc j'ouvre la porte, je discute avec Stiles et je lui dit que je l'aime voilà. Non, non, non, c'est trop nul, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de mieux… On fait l'amour et je lui dis que je l'aime. C'est bien comme ça… Non, non il faut que ça le surprenne… Je sais ! J'ouvre la porte et je lui dis tout simplement « Stiles je t'aime » comme ça c'est parfait et l'affaire est réglée. Bon il ne faut pas que j'angoisse, tout va bien se passer, ce n'est que Stiles… que Stiles Stilinski, mon meilleur ami dont je suis follement amoureux…». On pouvait voir tout l'enthousiasme qu'avait Scott à répéter ses paroles. Il fallait que ce soit un évènement mémorable, quelque chose dont lui et Stiles se souviendraient toute leur vie et en garderaient un bon souvenir.

Les escaliers franchis, Scott était devant la chambre de Stiles, il était prêt. La main posée sur la poignée, Scott ouvrit la porte.

« Stiles, je…t'aime... »


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut tout le monde! :). Alors voilà c'est ici que nous allons nous quitter car voici le dernier chapitre de Untitled. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire je voulais vraiment le travailler pour qu'il vous plaise, j'espère que ce sera le cas (croisons les doigts). :) Comme vous pourrez le voir, le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres, je me suis dis que cette fois-ci je ferai un extra étant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre. ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus écrire cette histoire je m'y étais tellement mise à cœur joie. Dans tous les cas, ça a été un réel plaisir de créer cette fiction, parce que je pense qu'on ne met pas assez en avant la relation de Scott et de Stiles, alors que c'est tout à fait évident qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, et je ne comprendrai jamais les personnes qui préfèrent Sterek à Sciles, jamais! Bon j'arrête de vous embêter plus longtemps, je vais vous laisser lire maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me faire part de vos impressions. Encore un grand merci à Miyakano.**

** Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Chapitre XXVIII

« Stiles, je…t'aime »

Scott n'avait pas attendu une minute de plus, il venait d'ouvrir la porte et d'exprimer au grand jour son amour pour Stiles. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était essoufflé et on pouvait distinguer un sourire se former sur ses lèvres roses tant le fait d'avouer pour la première fois ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami, le rendait heureux. Même s'il était un ami de longue date et qu'il connaissait Stiles depuis de nombreuses années, Scott était tout de même angoissé par la réaction qu'aurait son petit copain en entendant ses paroles, lui qui pensait ne jamais les ouïr... Et on ne l'avait jamais connu comme cela, on pouvait même dire que c'était une grande première pour le jeune loup qui, depuis qu'il avait commencé sa relation avec Stiles, il ne s'était jamais montré très expressif sur son amour pour lui. Certains diraient qu'il était insensible, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Stiles et qu'il se jouait de lui, mais au contraire, le fait de dire ne serait-ce un simple « je t'aime » à une personne lui demandait un énorme effort. Et ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien sûr que depuis tout ce temps il était amoureux de lui, mais c'était simplement qu'il n'était pas assez habitué à prononcer ces mots-là, comme si être expressif lui ne lui allait pas. Même lorsque Scott était encore en relation avec Allison, il ne le lui disait que très rarement ce qui pouvait certaines fois la blesser et lui donner l'impression que son amour n'allait seulement que dans un sens unique. Mais trêves d'Allison, c'était de Stiles et de Scott dont il était question à ce moment-là. Scott venait de d'avouer à Stiles qu'il l'aimait, enfin ! Il était vrai qu'au début de leur relation, Scott n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec Stiles Les nombreuses fois où il l'avait fait espérer en l'embrassant, puis en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble ou lorsqu'enfin il était avec Stiles, Scott était tout de même contraint d'embrasser Allison, de lui tenir la main et de lui glisser des mots doux tout cela sous les yeux meurtrit de son meilleur qui brûlait de l'intérieur en le voyant lui être arraché... Mais ce n'était pas possible de lui en vouloir, à l'époque, Scott était encore avec Allison et il était obligé de faire comme si rien ne se passait entre lui et Stiles. Il ne fallait pas le blâmer, même si son meilleur ami n'en n'avait la guère impression, Scott souffrait que ce ne soit pas Stiles à la place d'Allison, que ce ne soit pas lui qu'il soit en train d'embrasser et de cajoler au lieu d'elle. Toutes ses nombreuses fois où le jeune McCall avait été tenté de tout laisser tomber et d'arrêter toute cette mascarade et ces mensonges, pour profiter enfin de la vie qu'il voulait vivre avec Stiles… Et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore assez le courage pour affronter le regard des gens et leurs préjugés, Scot essayait tant bien que mal de se rattraper de quelconques manières pour montrer à Stiles l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux et qu'il n'était pas un simple jouet pour lui. Et Scott venait de faire sa plus grande preuve d'amour en décidant de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Allison, tout cela pour Stiles, l'homme de sa vie qui pendant ce temps batifolait avec une autre personne. Le temps d'un instant, Scott cru rêver en voyant cette horrible scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son sourire angélique du début disparut pour donner place à un visage consterné. Scott était resté figé, immobile, les yeux écarquillés face à ce monstrueux spectacle mettant en scène son petit ami au lit la tête d'une fille entre ses jambes. Scott reconnu cette couleur rousse flamboyante de la jeune femme en question, c'était Lydia. Les poings serrés, la rage montant peu à peu, son sang affluant dans ses veines, Scott ne put se contenir. Il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. La douche froide se faisait rudement sentir par le jeune loup qui se laissait lentement submergé par la haine et la colère. Scott parti brutalement de la chambre de Stiles, faisant claquer sur son passage la porte de celui-ci. Stiles essayait de le rattraper. Il se leva soudainement du lit, laissant Lydia seule dans la chambre à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Merde…Scott, Scott attends s'il te plaît, je peux t'expliquer… ».

Scott descendait les escaliers de chez Stiles tandis que le jeune garçon à la peau pâle tentait de le rejoindre, bien que ses efforts ne l'aident en rien car Scott allait beaucoup trop vite. Une fois assez près de lui, Stiles saisit de la manche de Scott pour l'arrêter.

« Scott ne pars pas je t'en supplie, on peut discuter… »

« Va te faire voir, je n'ai rien à te dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes putains d'explications. Je crois que ce que je viens de voir était très clair» Le jeune loup venait d'arriver au hall d'entrée, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte et à partir, quand Stiles s'agrippa à la manche de son gilet.

« Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît. Scott, pardonnes-moi… »

« Il est trop tard pour t'excuser, t'as fait ce que tu avais à faire non ? J'espère qu'elle t'a bien sucé et que tu as apprécié au moins … »

« Ça ne comptait pas pour moi. Je ne voulais pas Scott je te promets… »

« C'est ça, fou toi de ma gueule, il fallait y penser plus tôt avant de la laisser te pomper Stiles… » C'était la première que Scott s'énervait autant, lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas. Mais voyant Stiles le trahir de cette façon, d'une manière aussi cruelle, Scott n'était parvenu à se retenir. Les phrases crues fusaient par-ci par-là tandis qu'une sensation de dégoût s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Stiles le révulsait, il lui avait déchiré le cœur et l'avait détruit au plus profond de lui-même.

« Scott, je t'en supplie je suis désolé… c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux pas elle… »

«Et c'est comme ça que tu montres à une personne que tu l'aime, en l'a trompant ?...J'admets avoir souvent merdé et n'avoir pas toujours assuré depuis que nous somme ensemble, je reconnais mes torts. Mais moi je n'aurais jamais été capable de te trahir de la sorte, jamais…»

Stiles ne savait que dire, il savait qu'il avait mal agit et Scott avait toutes ses raisons d'être en rogne contre lui.

« Franchement, Stiles…Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais capable de me faire autant souffrir … tu m'as… vraiment déçu…,je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, ni avoir affaire à toi. C'est terminé…» Le jeune loup avait la tête baissé, tout son corps s'était mis à trembler. Scott se sentait bizarre, un étrange sentiment commençait à prendre emprise de lui. A la sensation des larmes qui commençaient à monter, ses yeux piquaient doucement … Il allait pleurer. Les os de sa mâchoire se contractaient. Le loup présent en Scott prenait peu à peu le contrôle, il sentait ses griffes croître pour se planter doucement dans sa paume tandis que ses crocs grandissaient eux aussi à leur tour. Scott devait s'en aller au plus vite car il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, il ou plutôt l'animal en lui, l'amènerait à agir contre sa volonté en blessant Stiles, et Scott voulait l'éviter…

« Scott…s'il te plaît, mon loup, écoutes moi… »

« NE…t'avises… plus jamais…de m'appeler mon loup…c'est bien clair ?»

Le jeune Stilinski tentait de capter en vain son regard, il avait posé sa main sur la joue de Scott, espérant ainsi qu'au contact de leur peau il parviendrait à le calmer. Mais Scott qui ne comptait pas pour autant oublier ce que venait de lui faire Stiles, il la balaya brutalement de son autre main.

«NE ME TOUCHES SURTOUT PAS, LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE ! » Hurlait Scott pendant qu'il relevait la tête, les yeux couleurs or et les canines sorties. Le jeune loup poussa violemment Stiles contre la porte d'entrée et parti brusquement de chez lui.

A cette instant Stiles se rendit compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Scott allait-il lui pardonner un jour ? Ça il ne le savait guère. En tout cas, Stiles pouvait être sûr de certaines choses, il venait non seulement de perdre la confiance de Scott mais il l'avait aussi blessé. Stiles serait incapable d'expliquer la raison de ses actes, même lui ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé aussi facilement emporté. C'était lui qui normalement avait pour habitude de reprocher des choses à Scott et de se plaindre de son comportement. Mais là, Stiles avait dépassé les limites, et il en était conscient. Aucune des bêtises de Scott n'était à la hauteur de ce que Stiles venait de faire et rien ne pouvait excuser son comportement. Stiles culpabilisait, il avait fait souffrir Scott, et c'était la première, depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Stiles eu le cœur déchiré en voyant son amant partir en vitesse de chez lui, les yeux remplis de larmes, tout cela par sa faute, tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de repousser les avances de Lydia. Stiles avait merdé et en beauté en plus !

_« Scott je suis tellement désolé… »_

Scott parti de chez son petit copain (pouvait-il l'appeler encore comme cela après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?), un sentiment de révulsion et de peine le submergeant peu à peu. Scott ne savait où aller, mais du moment qu'il n'était pas aux côtés de Stiles, cela lui importait peu. Pendant sa cavale, Scott ne pensait à rien, son esprit était déconnecté comme si les évènements précédents avaient totalement anéanti sa conscience. Il n'arrivait plus à penser et ne parvenait à contrôler les actions de son corps. Le jeune loup courrait à en perdre haleine et lui-même n'aurait su compter le nombre de kilomètres qu'il venait de parcourir. Scott s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne le connaissait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était dans les bois. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, Scott s'était assis auprès d'un arbre, le dos et la tête posés contre le tronc. Tout le long du chemin, il s'était retenu de pleurer. Mais une fois arrivé dans la forêt et s'étant adossé contre l'arbre, Scott éclatait en sanglot. Son corps se mettait à convulser légèrement. Ses yeux gorgés de larmes laissaient celles-ci s'échapper et couler le long de ses joues mâtes. Scott ne parvenait à se contenir, les gouttes peinaient à flot et sentant celles-ci traverser son visage, Scott tentait de les essuyer avec la manche de son gilet. Une tâche sombre se faisait peu à peu distincte sur son pull, qui se mouillait lentement. Des rougeurs commençaient à apparaitre au niveau de ses joues et au bas de ses yeux. Scott souffrait tellement, et les mots manquaient pour décrire tous ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment dégoût, chagrin, peine, haine, amertume… Scott était dévasté. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer et Scott se mettait à suffoquer. Sentant l'air dans ses poumons diminuer doucement et ayant de moins en moins de facilité à exhaler, Scott sorti l'inhalateur qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean. Quand il le sorti et qu'il en prit quelques bouffés, Scott s'apprêtait à le ranger quand il lut un mot que Stiles lui avait laissé quelques temps auparavant.

« Scott+Stiles=Best Extra Budies » (comprenons ici « meilleurs amis avec si plus affinités »)

Scott lança au loin son inhalateur, celui-ci tombant dans un tas de feuillage.

« Sale con… ».

* * *

Après être resté assis pendant quelques heures dans les bois, Scott se décida enfin à partir car il commençait à faire nuit. Ces quelques heures passées seul dans la forêt, l'avait fait réfléchir. Il ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait de son avenir avec Stiles, mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier pour autant. Et même s'il lui avait brisé le cœur, rien ne pouvait évincer le fait qu'il était son meilleur ami. Cette réflexion sur lui-même qu'il venait d'avoir lui avait fait comprendre certaines choses. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Scott était rentré dans les alentours d'une heure du matin, montant directement dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Il avait besoin de se reposer et de s'éclairer l'esprit après tout ce qu'il y avait eu. Scott s'était déshabillé laissant son jean et son gilet sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, et s'était enfouit dans les draps glacés de son lit. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermaient et Scott tombait dans un sommeil profond.

Le jour levé, Scott se réveillait doucement, clignant ses yeux à plusieurs reprises essayant de s'ajuster à la lumière du soleil. Pour la première fois depuis environ un mois, il s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit, lui qui avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller auprès de Stiles… Soudain Scott pensait à son meilleur ami et ce fut assez pour le replonger dans ce sentiment de tristesse dans lequel il s'était retrouvé la nuit précédente. Mais ne voulant pas se tuer l'esprit et se faire plus de mal qu'il ne souffrait déjà, Scott décidait de s'occuper, qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, du moment qu'il ne pensait pas à Stiles c'était le plus important. Alors le temps d'un week end, le jeune McCall décidait de le passer avec sa mère eux qui ne s'étaient vu que très rarement ces temps-ci, histoire de décompresser et de s'aérer l'esprit. Ces deux jours avec elle lui avaient procuré un bien fou. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme, Scott avait réussi à s'amuser, oubliant l'espace d'un instant les problèmes qu'il avait avec Stiles.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Stiles et lui ne s'étaient parlés. Même si c'était dur pour Scott il était tout de même dans son bien qu'il ne voit pas son meilleur ami. Après avoir passé la journée avec sa mère et avant de ne rentrer chez lui Scott, la déposait à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé chez lui, Scott s'empressait de monter ses escaliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre et jouer à la console. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Stiles était là assis sur la chaise de son bureau, la tête baissée, le regard mené en direction du sol, et les mains croisées entre ses jambes, l'une d'elles tremblant doucement. Stiles semblait anxieux.

Scott ne s'y attendait pas, comment Stiles pouvait-il oser revenir après ce qu'il lui avait fait, Scott était enfin parvenu à ne plus penser à lui. Face à son meilleur ami, Scott ne savait par où commencer, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander de quitter sa maison, où s'il devait le laisser s'expliquer.

Lorsque Scott entra dans la chambre, Stiles tourna sa tête et se leva subitement pour lui parler.

« Scott… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là Stiles ? »

« Je suis venu pour qu'on discute…»

«Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ? »

« …Je suis passé par la fenêtre…Tu ne l'avais pas fermé… »

Ce Scott, il oubliait toujours de la verrouiller, qu'il ne s'étonne pas qu'un jour il retrouve dans sa chambre un cambrioleur et qui d'autre encore. Scott était parti s'assoir sur son lit, sans prononcer un mot de tout le chemin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à regarder Stiles dans les yeux. Pour ne pas croiser son regard, Scott zieutait le sol de sa chambre (qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le regarder ? étaient-ce les motifs imprimés dessus qui n'allait pas ? trêves de digressions). Quelques minutes de long silence se faisait sentir dans la salle. Scott n'avait aucune intention de prendre la parole, il laissait l'opportunité à Stiles. Le calme devenait de moins en moins supportable et les deux, surtout le jeune Stilinski, se sentaient oppressés. Et connaissant Stiles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.

«…Scott…je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir ni avoir affaire à moi, et me trouver dans ta chambre n'est pas ce que tu aurais espéré à ce moment précis… mais j'avais besoin de te parler. Je ne compte pas te saouler longtemps avec ces problèmes, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Je sais que tout ce que je vais te dire ne changera à rien et n'excusera guère le comportement que j'ai eu. Même-moi, je ne saurais te dire pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte, jusqu'ici je ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me laisser emporter aussi facilement. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à cet instant. Peut-être était-ce parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, une fille décidait enfin de s'intéresser à moi… (Rire nerveux). Enfin bon si je suis venu te voir, c'était pour m'excuser. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, j'en suis conscient et je le regrette énormément. Et après t'avoir vu partir, aussi triste et désemparé, tout cela par ma faute, tout cela parce que je n'ai pas été capable de repousser les avances de Lydia… Je t'ai fait souffrir et j'ai été la raison de tes larmes… ça, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner... moi qui m'étais jurer de ne jamais te faire de mal… j'ai tout fait foirer… Et je comprendrai si tu décidais de ne plus vouloir être avec moi ou de ne plus me voir, qu'importe ta décision je l'accepterai. Mais je veux juste qu'on essaye tout de même de mettre les choses aux clairs, qu'on tente d'en régler quelques-unes déjà, car s'il y a bien une qui compte le plus pour moi c'est notre amitié, et je ne veux pas qu'elle cesse…parce que je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment comme cela, sans te voir ni te parler… Ce n'est pas possible. Scott tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu et tu le sera toujours, je veux que tu le saches et à cette heure-ci, ce qui m'importe le plus c'est de savoir que nous sommes toujours en bon terme, même si nous ne sortons plus ensemble, le simple fait de rester copain avec toi me suffirai…Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux maintenant, je crois que je t'ai assez ennuyé jusqu'ici. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à me pardonner, qui sait si tu le feras un jour. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, j'attendrai, ce n'est pas grave… »

Stiles avait fini de parler, il avait laissé son cœur s'exprimer et s'était libéré de tout ce poids qu'il avait accumulé depuis la dernière fois où Scott l'avait surpris au lit avec une autre. Jamais Stiles n'avait été aussi sérieux et aussi sincère de sa vie, lui-même s'étonnait de ses paroles. Il savait que ce serait difficile que Scott lui pardonne ses actes, il en était conscient. Et il était prêt attendre tout le temps qu'il fallait pour que Scott se décide à lui reparler un jour. Stiles s'était levé de la chaise près du bureau de Scott. Il prit son manteau posé sur le dossier et se prépara à partir. Une fois son manteau mis, Stiles alla en direction de la porte de la chambre de Scott. La main posée sur la poignée, le jeune garçon à la peau pâle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte et à partir, quand soudain il entendit Scott s'adresser à lui.

« …Tu vois… Stiles… Quand je t'entends parler, dire toute ces paroles et toutes ces choses, je me dis que tu as raison. Tout comme toi, ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est que nous restions meilleurs amis quoiqu'il arrive et moi aussi ça me tuerai de ne plus t'avoir comme pote. Parce que je sais que si j'en venais à ne plus vouloir te parler je n'arriverai jamais à retrouver un garçon comme toi. J'aurai beau aller parler aux gens, mais ce ne sera pas pareil et ce ne sera jamais comme ça été avec toi. Parce que malgré tous les amis que je pourrai avoir, tu es et tu resteras pour toujours mon préféré et mon meilleur pote…ça j'en suis certain… Et c'est vrai qu'en y repensant clairement… je me dis que tout est fait pour que nous ne soyons pas ensemble. Regarde… je suis un garçon, tu l'es aussi, je sais que je ne suis pas gay, je suis censé avoir une petite amie… et… même si ça devait se terminer entre nous, jamais je ne pourrai ressortir avec une personne du même sexe que moi, j'en suis sûr… Mais… tu vois Stiles… même si nous décidions de ne rester que copain, je sais bien qu'au fond de moi, nos relations et nos rapports seront toujours au-delà du stade de « simples amis »… putain moi qui pensais que je ne dirais jamais cela, jamais je n'aurais pu rêver être en relation avec toi et qu'on en arriverait là un jour… Stiles même si je ne voulais plus te parler et ne plus te voir je n'y parviendrai pas parce que… si tu savais, pendant ces deux jours, tous les efforts que ça m'a demandé pour ne pas penser à toi… je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde sans toi. Tu m'as rendu tellement dépendant de toi, que maintenant, je ne jure que par Stiles, Stiles et Stiles seul, tous mes faits et gestes sont en rapports avec toi. Je pense, je mange et je dors Stiles putain, j'ai l'impression de débloquer en m'entendant dire ces paroles (petit rire nerveux)… Si j'étais venu te voir la dernière fois, c'était pour te dire que…je t'aimais Stiles. Et lorsque je t'ai vu dans ta chambre avec Lydia, ça m'a tout simplement… brisé le cœur…Alors certes oui tu m'as fait souffrir, et même si ça me fait toujours énormément de mal de rêver que tu es avec elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te pardonner, parce que … je t'aime, parce que tu es l'homme de m'a vie et que je ne veux faire ma vie avec personne d'autre que toi Stiles… ». Scott venait de faire sa déclaration. Il y avait mis tous ses sentiments et toute son âme. Jamais Scott n'avait autant aimé une personne comme il aimait Stiles. En trois mois de relation avec lui, Stiles avait réussi à le combler de joie bien plus qu'Allison n'y était parvenue en six mois. Il arrivait à lui faire oublier ses peines comme personne n'y advenait et quand Scott n'était pas dans la meilleure de sa forme, il n'avait qu'à penser à lui pour retrouver le moral. Stiles, était son meilleur ami, son camarade, son amant, son partenaire sexuel et maintenant la personne avec qui il voulait faire le reste de sa vie.

Stiles était resté dans sa posture initiale, dos à Scott, la main posée sur la poignée, la tête baissée. A l'entente des paroles de son ami, le jeune garçon à la peau pâle était resté figé et n'arrivait plus à bouger, comme si une force intérieure l'en empêchait. De plus, il n'avait pu se contenir et avait laissé des larmes couler le long de ses joues rosées. Maintenant qu'il était au courant du chagrin de Scott, Stiles culpabilisait. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un monstre cruel sans cœur qui était capable de faire souffrir les personnes qu'il aimait. Stiles se dégoûtait lui-même, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Scott qui avait terminé de parler, se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers la porte où Stiles se trouvait. Une fois arrivé, le jeune loup, qui était dos à Stiles, enleva délicatement la main de son ami qui était sur la poignée, puis il ferma la porte. Il saisit ensuite la main de son petit ami (pouvait-il l'appeler de nouveau comme cela ? oui évidemment !), puis la serra doucement en espérant que Stiles se décide à se retourner pour le regarder. Scott regardait leurs doigts s'effleurer et s'entrelacer progressivement. Il aimait sentir la sensation de la peau de Stiles contre la sienne, ça lui avait tant manqué. Enfin Stiles tourna son corps pour se mettre face à Scott. Il regrettait. Scott voyant les larmes de son amant ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je…suis tellement désolé Scott,… », Disait Stiles en même temps qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux du cou de Scott, pour continuer à pleurer. Tous ses membres s'étaient mis à bouger à la libération de ses sanglots. Stiles ne parvenait à s'arrêter, il pleurait et pleurait encore, comme s'il était sur le point de perdre une personne importante, et en même temps c'était le cas. Scott tentait de le calmer en le consolant, en lui faisant des bisous sur le cou, le serrant fort contre lui, et lui caressant les cheveux (qui avait poussé d'ailleurs), la nuque, le dos…

«Stiles, s'il te plaît…arrêtes, ne pleure pas … »

« Scott, si j'avais su…pardonne moi, je ne le referai plus je te le promets… »

« Je le sais… calmes-toi maintenant… »

Stiles essayait de ne plus pleurer avec beaucoup effort même si cela était difficile. Bien qu'il ait cessé de sangloter, quelques gouttes tombaient encore de ses yeux et descendait le long de ses joues. Stiles sorti sa tête du cou de Scott pour tracer un chemin de baiser entre sa gorge et ses lèvres roses. Une fois celles-ci atteintes, Stiles y déposa à de multiples reprises plusieurs bisous mouillés, qui leurs donnèrent des frissons à lui et à Scott.

« Je …t'aime Scott… Si tu…savais comme… je t'aime » Disait le jeune Stilinski parmi quelques baisers entrecoupés.

« …Moi…aussi je… t'aime Stiles… ». Scott essuyait les larmes sur les joues de Stiles, puis il lui caressait délicatement la joue. Leur retrouvaille et leurs chaudes et intenses étreintes terminées, Stiles tourna son visage vers son petit ami, son regard figé sur le sien et lui demanda,

«…Fais-moi l'amour comme tu ne me l'a jamais fait ». Stiles en avait terriblement envie, c'était difficile à expliquer mais sa soif de sexe et de plaisir à cet instant était encore plus grande que les autres fois où il avait pu le faire avec Scott. Stiles en avait besoin et son désir augmentait à mesure que les secondes avançaient. Scott se hâta d'assouvir les souhaits de son amant. Alors sans attendre une minute de plus les deux s'étaient déshabillés en vitesse, laissant leurs affaires et leurs sous-vêtements sur le sol, pour ensuite se diriger vers le grand lit de Scott.

Scott et Stiles s'embrassaient violement, leur langue tournait ensemble sans merci, leurs mains traversaient le corps de l'autre, allant par-ci par-là explorer leur anatomie et leur intimité. Des sons roques sortaient de leur gorge tandis que leur corps se cambrait à la friction de leurs peaux. Les deux amis partageaient des gestes et des baisers de tendresses. On les entendait pousser des cris, prononcer le nom de leur amant, leurs souffles s'intensifier à mesure que la délectation augmentait peu à peu. Leurs palpitations s'intensifiaient en même temps que leur désir pour l'autre grandissait. Après avoir assez caressé leur corps, qui le firent tous les deux monter au septième ciel et les emmenant tous les deux dans un univers d'intense plaisir, Stiles suppliait Scott de le faire sien. Scott se mis en place et manœuvra pour pénétrer Stiles, qui se mit à geindre dès que son petit ami introduit son membre en lui. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle, sur le ventre, Scott allongé sur lui, il se sentait décoller. Les nombreux coups de reins que donnait Scott contre son postérieur le faisait gémir de plaisir et jamais il ne s'était entendu pousser des cris de la sorte, c'était insensé. On pouvait entendre dans ses hurlements un mélange de délectation, traduit par les coups continuels que donnait Scott sur ce point à l'intérieur de Stiles qui le faisait voir les étoiles, à laquelle se mêlait de la douleur, et on pouvait dire que Scott n'y allait pas de main morte. Il y mettait toute la volonté du monde, et même s'il craignait de blesser Stiles, celui-ci ne semblait s'en soucier. Pour le moment Stiles profitait avec douleur et désir et il voyageait. Les yeux crispés, la tête penchée en avant près du cou de Stiles où il en humait l'odeur agréable, et le buste légèrement relevé, Scott intensifiait ses balancements ceux-ci devenant plus brusques, plus violents, plus fougueux tant le loup présent en lui l'emportait. Des traces d'ongles commençaient à apparaitre sur les hanches pâles de Stiles qui se mettaient lentement à saigner. On pouvait entendre Stiles qui balbutiait des phrases semblables à,

« Sc-Scott, plus fort, plus fort, oui, oui… »

Certains diraient qu'il était masochiste, mais Stiles s'en fichait d'avoir mal, il savait que le lendemain il souffrirait le martyr et qu'il aurait des difficultés à se déplacer, mais il aimait cela, avoir mal par amour. Et c'était une manière pour lui de montrer à Scott tout l'amour qui leur portait à lui et à son esprit de loup. Stiles sentait doucement son orgasme venir, la vague d'intense plaisir prenant emprise sur les membres de son corps. Scott qui se laissait peu à peu contrôler par l'animal en lui, saisit avec bestialité les cheveux de son meilleur ami, qu'il empoigna fortement et qu'il tira en arrière pour avoir le visage de son amant près du sien, puis à la même allure que ces balancements devenant de plus en plus rapides, Scott lui dit,

«j-je…-Aaah putain…Oh oui…oui-St-Stiles…je t'aime… Je t'aime ! ». Enfin Scott, toujours la main sur les cheveux de Stiles à les tirer en arrière, vint planter un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres roses de désir de Stiles, qui exprimait par des cris indéfinissables et magnifiques à la fois, provenant du plus profond de sa gorge, l'arrivée imminente de son orgasme.

« Scott- oui…oui comme ça, comme ça…Oh oui- J-je t'aime aussi Scott… »

* * *

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP… (Son du réveil)

Scott, seul dans son lit, la tête enfouit sous le coussin, cherchait de sa main le réveil pour tenter d'arrêter ce son strident qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles depuis deux bonnes minutes. Scott, retira avec peine sa couverture, s'assis un instant au bord de son lit pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Putain de merde, c'était quoi ça… »

Puis il se leva enfin, un sentiment étrange le laissant perplexe, et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Scott ne parvenait à émerger, le rêve qu'il venait de faire l'avait plus abasourdi qu'autre chose. Mais Scott ne devait pas perdre de temps, il devait se préparer car son meilleur ami, Stiles, venait le récupérer pour aller au Lycée. Avec lenteur Scott se préparait, se douchait, s'habillait et prenait son petit déjeuner. Lorsque son ami vint le récupérer Scott n'était toujours pas près, il devait encore faire son sac. Pendant qu'ils étaient dans la chambre du jeune McCall, aucun, ou plutôt Scott n'osait ni parler ni regarder Stiles. Que se passait-il ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Stiles, ne chercha pas à comprendre pour lui, Scott devait tout simplement être fatigué de se lever tôt le matin tout simplement. Une fois prêt, Scott et son meilleur ami descendirent les escaliers pour se diriger vers le pallier. Le pallier franchi, Scott n'avait toujours prononcé aucun mot. Dans la voiture, de même Scott était toujours silencieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Stiles savait que Scott ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais là il ne parlait PAS DU TOUT. De temps en temps, Stiles jetait des coups d'œil à Scott, pour voir s'il réussirait à l'émerger de son sommeil dogmatique, mais en vain. Scott semblait pensif et avait le regard vague, sa vision se portait sur le paysage. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, les longs silences, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé !

« Bon ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scott ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'as prononcé aucun mot, alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as, je ne sais pas si tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ou si Derek est venu t'emmerder encore une fois, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas parce que ça commence à me stressé de ne pas t'entendre parler… » Disait Stiles tout en conduisant sa Jeep.

Au bout de quelques secondes Scott décida enfin de s'exprimer. Avec timidité et confusion, Scott lui dit,

« …J'ai…rêvé qu'on…qu'on sortait…ensemble Stiles… »


End file.
